


Тайна близнецов Декарт

by DevFarvahar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mystery, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevFarvahar/pseuds/DevFarvahar
Summary: Близнецы Коннор и Ричард очень нежно любили друг друга, объятия и поцелуи - обычная норма для них. Но до инцеста не доходило, они и не подозревали, что что-то может такое случится между ними. Пока на летние каникулы они с родителями не поехали в дом дедушки; коттедж, окруженный древним могучим лесом, где кроются тайны прошлого их семьи, и где с близнецами стали происходить странные вещи...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Флафф и нежности между братьями на квадратный сантиметр текста может превышать дозу, так что, кому не нравится такое - лучше не читайте.   
> Описания близнецовой связи были основаны на достоверных источниках и исследованиях об монозиготных близнецах. 
> 
> Коллажи:"Взгляд Коннора" и "Взгляд Ричарда".  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c851216/v851216001/8d122/S8aLfkNAJrI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c851216/v851216001/8d118/M4YUJ20m8k4.jpg  
> Иллюстрация к 1 главе❤ https://pp.userapi.com/c847218/v847218502/188ab9/fV6xiKm7TTo.jpg  
> К 3 главе❤  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846420/v846420804/175391/rdPyPjavjRg.jpg  
> К 4 главе❤  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845221/v845221925/19ed34/9HjEakKD5QQ.jpg  
> К 5 главе❤  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846418/v846418273/1a86fb/iDNEZOyHysM.jpg  
> К 6 главе❤  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845322/v845322726/1bafb2/SJViWEUamWU.jpg  
> К 7 главе❤  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852016/v852016405/cd419/H6B_oe038dU.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852016/v852016405/cd410/hXzVEpZHOeI.jpg  
> К 8 главе❤   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c854328/v854328712/4f70/YJ10HlcOqXY.jpg  
> К 9 главе❤   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848620/v848620156/153e85/2wXNNugbQNo.jpg  
> К 10 главе❤   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847221/v847221162/1e560a/f4t4fpu76oM.jpg  
> К 11 главе❤   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850724/v850724541/10492c/XmsRcmjHuw8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850124/v850124702/12030d/T4jNDJex3ZM.jpg

Идея отправиться на летние каникулы в старинный дом, когда-то давно принадлежавший дедушке, с самого начала насторожила Ричарда и Коннора. Никогда не посещали его раньше, только от родителей много чего слышали. Построенный недалеко от лесной чащи и когда-то имеющий прекрасный сад, что давно зарос. Так говорил им отец. Но близнецы и помыслить не могли, что они приведут и сад, и сам дом в порядок, дабы была возможность проживать в нем.

Около двадцати лет на территорию семьи Декарт, находящуюся далеко от цивилизации, не ступала нога человека. И вот сейчас… с чего вдруг?

Ричард смотрел в окно, на мелькающие деревья и редкие дома. Чем дальше они ехали, тем гуще становился лес. Как-то не по себе становилось. Они жили почти в центре города, в многоэтажной квартире, за городом бывали редко. Проводить целое лето на окраине цивилизации казалось парням если не безумием, то странностью.

Идея Ричарду определенно не нравилась, однако он уповал на решение родителей, которые делали для близнецов только лучшее. Коннор же волновался сильнее и расспрашивал подробности у отца:

— Там ведь не будет холодно, правда?

— Камины есть в каждой комнате, — отвечает вместо своего супруга женщина, мать близнецов, посмотрев на сына через зеркало. — Вы не замерзнете. Мы будем отапливать каждую комнату по вечерам. А днем всегда тепло.

— А что насчет леса? — не успокаивается Коннор. — Есть ли там волки? Или медведи? А может, змеи? — спрашивая о последних, по коже пробегает мороз. Змей он боялся всегда.

Отец улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Ваш дедушка там почти всю жизнь жил и никаких волков и медведей не видел. Так что зря переживаешь, Коннор. Это самое тихое и безопасное место, которое можно представить. Дом окружен большим садом, забор высокий имеется, неподалёку озеро есть, вам понравится. Змей там тоже нет, — добавил чуть позже, — но, конечно, вы должны быть осторожны, мало ли что. После прогулок проверяйте одежду на наличие клещей.

Ричард усмехнулся, видя, как брат напрягся. Отвлекся от любования пейзажа за окном.  
Коннор почувствовал на себе взгляд голубых глаз и повернул голову. Ричард улыбался ему и, держа руку на сиденье, все равно протягивал ладонью верх, молча прося за нее взяться.

Без раздумий, Коннор вложил прохладную руку в теплую ладонь близнеца. Его прикосновения действовали лучше любых успокаивающих слов. Не говоря о поцелуях. А как только Ричард улыбнулся (что делал крайне редко, но так очаровательно и мягко), Коннор поддался вперед и коснулся губами его гладкой щеки.

Они не стеснялись выражения чувств. Ни перед родителями, ни перед обществом. Отец и мать знали об этих нежных отношениях, не имея ничего против. Единственное, что ускользало от их глаз — поцелуи в губы.

Будучи маленькими, близнецы могли проявлять свою привязанность подобным образом. Но становясь старше — могли смутить взрослых. Поэтому поцелуи в губы оставались их маленькой тайной. Родители могли лишь догадываться. Всё же, они понимали, что близнецы сильно зависимы друг от друга, две половинки одного целого, чью связь они не хотели разрывать. Друзья и знакомые советовали воспитывать мальчиков отдельно во избежание взаимозависимости и потери индивидуализма, но это было бы жестоко. Тем более, что они не могли быть всё время с сыновьями и уделять им достаточно внимания.

***

 

Вскоре их путь завершился. Одна единственная дорога, длиною в целый километр, привела к старинному дому, одна часть которого заросла мхом, показывая, насколько же долго тот был заброшен. Однако ему удалось сохранить, своего рода, красоту и обвить себя сетями загадочности, что погружало в атмосферу некой фантастики.

Привыкшие к жизни большого города, парни слабо представляли, чем будут заниматься в старом особняке дедушки. Телевизор, интернет, видеоигры — придется оставить на целое лето.

Ричарда новость не сильно коробила. Особо ни с кем он по сети не общался, а играм предпочитал чтение, рисование и физические упражнения. Из людей для него важен Коннор. И раз брат с ним, он готов поехать куда угодно, хоть в Арктику.

Однако общительный и зависимый от современных технологий Коннор переживал на сей счет.

Отец попытался своеобразно успокоить:

— Всего одно лето, не на всю жизнь же! Если тебя не отрывать от компьютера, никогда не будешь заниматься собой. Здесь у тебя прекрасная возможность заняться саморазвитием.

— Саморазвитием, будучи в лесной глуши? — подросток окинул местность сомнительным взглядом. — Скажи еще, что здесь богатая библиотека. Ричарду тогда точно здесь понравится.

Вытаскивая сумки из багажа, отец усмехнулся:

— А как же! Это не просто старый дом. Это, можно сказать, особняк графа. Ты видел дедушку и восхищался, какой он элегантный, аристократичный!

Ричард не выдержал и пошутил:

— Особняк графа Дракулы! Здесь обитают вампиры, которые по ночам пьют кровь у симпатичных кареглазых мальчиков.

Коннор нахмурился и незлобно пихнул брата в бок. Бывали случаи, он нарочно начинал травить байки, чтобы ночью, в постели, Коннор крепче к нему прижимался.

При более внимательном осмотре, парни удивились красоте сада, будто окунувший их в совершенно другой мир; большие раскидистые дубы, покрытые мхом и плакучим лишаем, свисающий с мощных веток; повсюду пестрели яркие цветы, в особенности розы, что так обильно цвели около дома. Вдоль высокого забора росла живая изгородь из благоухающей черёмухи и сирени.

— Мальчики! — окликнула близнецов мать. — Помогите нам с багажом! Успеете еще насмотреться!

— Идем, — откликнулся Ричард и сразу ринулся помогать с тяжелыми сумками. Не смотря на свои шестнадцать лет, он был в хорошей физической форме.

Коннор еле оторвался от разглядывания сада, который все больше начинал ему нравиться, и отправился следом за братом. Отец прятал улыбку, подметив реакцию сыновей. Знал ведь, что им понравится.

— Коннор, я сам понесу, — начал отговаривать Ричард, как только у него попытались отобрать часть ноши.

— Ты взял два чемодана и еще рюкзак накинул, — хмуро констатировал Коннор, вновь попробовав взять чемодан, но брат не дался. — Вредина.

— Если хочешь помочь, иди в дом, разложишь вещи.

Из вещей, в конце концов, Коннору позволили тащить свой рюкзак, один пакет с продуктами и сумку с вещами. С остальным справился отец и брат. Мама же вообще взяла вещей по минимуму.

Внутри особняк оказался очень… мрачным. Темная старинная мебель, тусклые окна и занавески темных тонов… будто и правда логово вампира. И прежде чем обживаться, требовалось хорошенько протереть недельную пыль и проветрить помещение.

После теплого, нагретого летним солнцем, воздуха, в доме контрастно прохладно. Можно даже сказать, повеяло холодком, от которого близнецы поежились. Ощущение какой-то странной тайны витало в воздухе, таилось за каждым темным углом, глядело на них через старинные картины, покрытые пылью. Здесь будто остановилось само время. Однако атмосфера не давила, несмотря на некоторую мрачность. Чувствовалось что-то… свое. Родственное. Этот дом рад их впустить. Свою кровь.

— Мальчики, ваша комната на втором этаже, последняя дверь справа и по коридору, — сказала им мама, зашедшая внутрь сразу после них. — Идите обустраивайтесь.

— Да, — хором ответили близнецы.

— А потом вместе пойдем к озеру, посмотрите, какая там красота! — крикнул отец вслед, когда близнецы уже поднимались по деревянной, чуть поскрипывающей лестнице.

Их личная комната, в отличие от темной и мрачноватой гостиной, удивила уютом и прибранностью. Теплых оттенков интерьер, на полу пестрый ковер, широкая двуспальная кровать и большое окно с видом на сад. Манило и приглашало к себе остаться…

У Ричарда, чье шестое чувство было хорошо развито, появилось ощущение некой интимности, несмотря на то, что здесь никто не жил. Но чувство, что он вступает на запретную и личную территорию — не покидало.

— Тоже это чувствуешь? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, полон восхищений.

Ричард приблизился и осторожно обнял сзади.

— Да, — выдохнул у самого уха брата, — конечно чувствую.

— Знаешь, думаю, здесь мне все же понравится, — заключает Коннор, накрыв руки близнеца, сцепленные замком у него за животе, своими, и откидывает голову на плечо. — Немного помучаюсь без техники, а потом привыкну.

Ричард нежно водит носом по гладкой, мягкой коже Коннора, от виска, по скуле и до подбородка. Отмечает приятный, сладкий запах… Ему всегда нравился запах Коннора.

Жест, несомненно, говорил о высшей степени близости. Но для тесно связанных близнецов подобное выражение привязанности — обыкновенно.

— Я буду рядом. Тебе не придется скучать, — тихо отвечает Ричард, слегка нахмурив бровь.

Коннор чувствует задумчивость брата, также хмурится. И не успевает спросить, как Ричард прижимает его сильнее к себе и касается своими губами края его рта, нежно, невесомо.

Улыбка сама напрашивалась. Но одного поцелуя оказалось мало. В день они раз тридцать могли поцеловать друг друга, не говоря уж об объятьях. Запас не восполнен. Поэтому Коннор ещё два раза целует близнеца в губы. И лишь тогда оба чувствуют себя удовлетворёнными.

— Давай разгребать вещи, — опускает с небес на землю и высвобождается из объятий Ричарда.

— Чуть не забыл. У нас же еще прогулка к озеру.

— Да, я услышал отца. Но сначала нужно обустроить нашу спальню, разложить вещи. И, думаю, неплохо было бы протереть здесь пыль.

Ричард кивнул, скрылся из комнаты, а затем появился с тряпочкой в руке, и сразу принялся протирать пыльную мебель. И проходила их уборка в необычной тишине. Один сосредоточился на деле, а второй… второй слишком сильно задумался. И этим вторым оказался Ричард. Раньше, бывало, он тайно ревновал, когда Коннор слишком увлекался общением с друзьями, будь то в жизни или в сети.

Конечно, он понимал, что не имеет право ограничивать брата в чем-то, понимал, что Коннор имеет свои интересы и увлечения, что он не может 24/7 быть только с ним. Они и так были вместе и делились всем — от общей кровати до совместных водных процедур, где неизменно дурачились, выплескивая половину воды из ванной.

Но стоило Коннору улыбнуться кому-то из друзей, весело разговаривать и шутить с другими — Ричард мрачнел и ощущал тяжелое, непонятное чувство, тянувшее в глубины, которые он не желал анализировать.

От навязчивого чувства он старался избавиться…

И вот теперь опять. Ричард поймал себя на мысли, что испытывает злорадное удовольствие от того, что целое лето Коннор будет только с ним. Никаких посторонних друзей, никаких знакомых, никаких интернет чатов и видеоигр! Он ревновал Коннора даже к играм! Но теперь только ему одному Коннор будет дарить улыбку, только с ним будет делиться разговорами и эмоциями.

Собственническое, эгоистичное чувство и заставило Ричарда нахмуриться. Нехорошо это. Коннор, хоть и его половинка, но все же индивидуальная личность, со своим личным пространством.

Ричард постарался избавится от непонятной, глупой ревности. Отмахнуться, как от надоедливой мухи. Будь он внимательнее, и копался бы глубже в своих мыслях, мог бы узнать много нового о природе своего чувства к близнецу.

— Эй, Ричард, — Коннор зовёт не в первый раз и решает подойти ближе, в шутку куснув за плечо. — Ты чего копаешься? Раскладывай быстрее и помоги открыть окно. Этот шпингалет такой старый, что фиг повернешь.

Ричард молча бросил тяжелый взгляд, подернутый пеленой неясного чувства. Но через мгновение улыбнулся. Блестящие и горящие весельем глаза Коннора — это то, что всегда осветляло его душу. При нем он не мог долго оставаться грустным или злым.

Подойдя к окну, Ричард почти с легкостью открыл его, впуская свежий воздух. Сладкий аромат цветов вскружил голову. Он выглянул в окно и увидел ползучие розы, густо оплетавшие стену. Алые и розовые цветы просвечивали через свои лепестки солнечные лучи и утопали в сочной изумрудной зелени.

Ричард подтянулся, сорвал один цветок и повернулся к Коннору, протягивая с ласковой улыбкой.

— Спасибо, — солнечно улыбается близнец, поднося цветок к носу, и вдыхает тонкий приятный аромат, прикрыв глаза. — Жаль, что во мне так мало сил. Приходится всюду полагаться на тебя.

Ричард несколько секунд молчит, анализируя сказанное. Голос Коннора звучал слишком обреченно, или же снова общая связь близнецов, но Ричард испытал укол тоскливого чувства. Он поддался вперед, аккуратно обнял и прижался губами к прохладному лбу.

— Ты сильный, Коннор. Просто, в сравнении со мной — кажешься слабее, — Ричард ласково провел рукой по мягким, темным волосам. Как шелк, они легко пропускались между пальцев. Ему нравилось гладить их.

К огромному сожалению, близнецы не могли родиться оба здоровыми. Один забрал силы у второго. Ричард всегда рос крепким, здоровым мальчиком, редко подвергаясь болезням. В то время как Коннор слабым и очень хрупким, переболев всем, чем только можно.

С возрастом он перестал выглядеть болезненно худым, чему был, несомненно, рад. Но сил не прибавилось. А вот болезненная бледность никуда не делась. Только теперь на щеках частенько играл розовый румянец, а глаза сияли задорным весельем.

Ричард всегда заботился о любимом брате, отдавая всю любовь и внимание, на которые способно его большое сердце. Взяв полную ответственность на себя во все дни, когда Коннор болел, он сутками не отходил от кровати.

Родители очень жалели Ричарда и старались облегчить жизнь сыновей своей помощью. Однако страдания Ричарда были скорее духовной природы. Он чувствовал ту же боль, что и Коннор. Любой ушиб, царапина, головокружение, или чего посерьезнее — всё недомогание ощущалось, как свое собственное. Казалось, он страдал за брата сильнее.

В порыве навалившихся воспоминаний, и любви к брату, Ричард взял его за щёки и поцеловал… томно, сладко, задержавшись на мягких, приоткрытых от удивления, губах дольше, чем положено братьям. А Коннор замер, с долей изумления.

Поняв, что произошло, Ричард отпустил его и смущенно отвернулся, сделав вид, что увлечен наведением порядка в комнате. В городской суматохе, учебе и омуте соблазнов технологий — трудно разобраться в себе и своих чувствах. Если что-то и появлялось — успешно заглушалось водопадом нескончаемой информации со всех сторон; ревом музыки, телевизора, голосами друзей, которые часто приходили к Коннору, да и просто… было не до самоанализа.

Зато сейчас, на лоне девственной природы, сама атмосфера приглашала наконец-то остановиться и задуматься. Сад, лес, тишина и покой, отсутствие надобности учиться и даров цивилизации, будто выдернули близнецов в совершенно другую реальность, где они почувствовали себя беззащитными, уязвимыми и такими… непозволительно близкими друг другу, что смущались и прятали глаза, хотя еще вчера вечером видели друг друга голыми в ванной и подшучивали, как обычные братья.

— Мальчики, мы приготовили для вас ведра с тряпками! — кричит мама с первого этажа. — Будете наводить чистоту в своей комнате?

— Да, мам, идём! — в ответ так же громко произносит Коннор за них двоих. Он от более чувственного, чем раньше, поцелуя отошёл быстрее близнеца. И первым вышел из комнаты.

***

 

Вооружившись инвентарём для уборки, близнецы вернулись обратно и распределили обязанности: Ричард взял на себя мытье пола и окна, а Коннор вытирает пыль со всей поверхности мебели.

В процессе уборки, Коннору надоело молчать и он решил спросить о самом щекотливом:  
— Ричард?

— Да, милый, — отвлекается тот от дела.

— Недавно ты поцеловал меня… м-м, немного иначе. Что на тебя нашло?

Ричард неожиданно замер с половой тряпкой в руке. С некоторым промедлением, он честно ответил:

— Я просто сильно люблю тебя. Не смог сдержаться.

По какой-то причине это прозвучало так… пошловато? Подобрав в голове подходящее слово, Коннор разом смутился и повернулся к близнецу спиной, протирая и дальше полки на шкафу.

— Мне понравилось, — тихо сообщил Коннор. И черт знает, что его дёрнуло сказать именно так. Что, пусть он, по большей части был удивлен, но ему в самом деле оказался приятен неожиданно взрослый, короткий поцелуй. Как если бы решил неудачно поцеловать возлюбленного.

— Помнишь, однажды, когда мы были совсем маленькими, мы точно также поцеловались. Нам было по семь лет, — медленно начал Ричард, — Ты не хотел пить горькие лекарства, плакал… я сказал тебе, что если ты выпьешь их, я тебя поцелую. Ты спросил «крепко-крепко?» и посмотрел такими щенячьими глазами. Я поцеловал тебя, а ты крепко обхватил меня руками и не хотел отцепляться. Помнишь или нет, но это было также… — дальше Ричард не смог подобрать слово. Очевидно, он слукавил. И понимал, что ни черта тот поцелуй не был похожим на минутой ранее.

И Коннор это прекрасно понимал, но не стал оспаривать, решая попросту согласиться, во избежание еще более неловкой ситуации.

Ричарду нравился кроткий характер Коннора, но в данной ситуации, его напрягло то, как Коннор легко согласился. От недоумения он даже присел на огромную кровать, которая оказалась удивительно мягкой.

— Коннор, — тихо позвал.

— М? — издал тот негромко, все так же продолжая протирать пыль. Не оборачивался.

— Коннор, посмотри на меня, — проговорил более низко и тихо.

От его голоса по телу близнеца пробежали мурашки. Рука, держащая тряпку, так и замерла на полке. Коннор не смел противиться, и посмотрел на брата. А тот смотрел на него своими невозможно прекрасными, светлыми глазами. Серебристо-синяя глубина его глаз завораживала, сверкала металлическим блеском при лучах солнца, как гладь озера, и совершенно мягким, бархатным теплом в полумраке.

Ричард протянул руки и серьезно проговорил:  
— Иди ко мне.

Несмотря на тепло во взгляде, в голосе проскользнули нотки приказа. Коннор их слышал. Его брат не душа компании. С трудным характером ему сложно отыскать друзей. Трудно открыться человеку. Любому. Даже родители не знают его так хорошо, как близнец.

Однако бывали моменты, как сейчас, когда он «холодел» даже в присутствии Коннора. Моменты, когда что-то шло не так.

— У нас уборка еще не закончена. Что ты хотел? — спрашивает, оставаясь на месте.

Ричард чуть склонил голову набок, в лице, казалось, ни одной эмоции — только глаза выдавали томительную нежность, смешанную с тоской. Тоской по брату, которого было мало. Мало?! Они неразлучны всё время, но Ричарду казалось, что Коннор будто ускользает от него… Хотелось крепко обнять, бесконечно целовать, тискать, хотелось раствориться в нем, быть с ним одним целым…

— Просто подойди ко мне, — голос по-прежнему звенел металлом.

— Что за потребность такая?.. — очень тихо, так чтобы близнец не разобрал, проговорил Коннор, и кинул тряпку на полку.

Ричард взглянул снизу вверх в чайные темные глаза Коннора. Опять это ненормальное чувство собственничества, всепоглощающее желание обладать до последней капли, от которого он попытался отмахнуться. Он просто хотел сейчас, чтобы Коннор обнял. Хотел уткнуться в теплый живот… вдыхать родной запах… и прогнать странные мысли. Но заметив недовольные нотки во взгляде брата, и поняв, что они до этого уже обнимались, и не только — робко улыбнулся.

— Прости, — Ричард взял Коннора за ладонь и прижал ее к своей щеке. И плевать он хотел, что руки были грязные и в пыли от уборки, — я сам не свой.

— Это место на тебя так влияет? — спрашивает Коннор, заметно нахмурившись. Но руку не убрал. — Я вижу в тебе смятение. Чувствую, как тебя что-то гложет. Что могло произойти за столь короткий срок? Ведь все было хорошо, пока мы не приехали. Ты был так спокоен в машине.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, но определенно что-то не так с этим домом. Здесь есть нечто, я чувствую это.

Чтобы пресечь дальнейшие вопросы о шутках и пугалках, Ричард добавил; его голос звучал необычно тихо и глухо:

— Я совершенно серьезен. Здесь есть что-то. Как будто… ты ведь тоже чувствуешь, сам мне говорил. Будто некая сила вытягивает все самые темные и потайные мысли и чувства.

И не успевает Коннор ответить, как Ричард уже встает, чмокает его в нос и слишком бодрым, наигранным, тоном говорит:

— Ладно, не бери в голову. Давай продолжать уборку!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это моя первая работа по DBH, люблю этот чудесный фандом (хотя уже давно от всех фандомов отошел). Идея написать совместную работу принадлежит дорогому соавтору, который и двигает нашим проектом :)  
> ____________________________

С завершением плодотворной уборки, отец позвал сыновей ознакомиться с окрестностями и прогуляться к озеру. Мать отказалась пойти с ними, решила остаться дома, мотивируя свое решение тем, что хочет приготовить нечто вкусное.

Дорога от дома проходила через аллею старых, могучих дубов, которые своими ветвями опускались к самой земле и снова тянулись ввысь. Ричард в очередной раз отметил, насколько те великолепны и живописны.

«Определенно их стоит нарисовать» — промелькнуло в его мыслях.

Создание картин — его все. Коннор восхищался ими, не раз пророча брату великое будущее в образе художника. Однако Ричард не собирался им становиться. Куда сильнее его тянуло на экстрим. Работа детектива или полицейского, например.

Частенько, Ричард рисовал самого Коннора. Однажды попросил раздеться и лечь в более привлекательную позу. Для обнаженной натуры. Чисто художественное задание. Но Коннор не согласился, даже перед любимым братом, позировать голым. Явный перебор для него. И все же он чувствовал, что когда-нибудь придется. Настойчивости близнеца многие могли позавидовать.

— Пап, долго еще? — нетерпеливо уточняет старший близнец.

— Совсем чуть-чуть осталось, пару минут ходьбы и мы будем у озера, — весело сказал Брайан. Он шел впереди, быстрой походкой, и, казалось, хорошо знал эти места, несмотря на долгое отсутствие.

Видя, что Коннор замедляет шаг от природной слабости, Ричард обнял его за талию и, придерживая, ускорил шаг. Не стоило отставать от отца.

Благодаря кронам деревьев, солнце пробивалось лишь урывками. Не будь этого — Коннор не стерпел бы и солнце над головой. Одна из главных причин, почему он не любил лето. Солнцепеку он предпочел бы прохладу осени. Красивый окрас листвы, небольшие тучи в небе и мелко моросящий дождь. В такую погоду хорошо помечтать на фоне тихой умиротворяющей инструментальной музыки. Или же раствориться в своей игре на флейте.

Ричарду же нравилась любая погода. Он умел подстроиться под что угодно, но только не под людей. Характер не тот.

— Пока вы отдыхали, я успел осмотреть некоторые комнаты в доме, и заметил старый рояль, — решил поделиться своим наблюдением Ричард.

— Да, ваша бабушка умела когда-то играть на нем, — ответил отец и будто бы погрузился в свое прошлое, когда еще мог слушать музыку, исполняющуюся родительницей. — Тебе от нее достался музыкальный слух, Коннор. Как и сама любовь к музыке.

— Да, только я не любитель фортепиано, — сквозь тяжелое дыхание улыбнулся Коннор. На его счастье озеро виднелось вдали — не так уж много осталось.

— А еще я заметил много картин, — продолжал Ричард, крепче обхватывая его за талию, и ощущал бешено бьющийся пульс под ладонями, — и вот что странно, они нарисованы одним художником. Дедушка был поклонником живописи и скупал картины только одного художника? И если да — картины не высшего уровня. Я бы даже сказал — не профессионального. Красиво, приторно, но с точки зрения техники я бы даже лучше нарисовал.

Брайан хитро усмехнулся:  
— Ну, вообще-то это он сам рисовал.

— Что?! — от удивления Ричард остановился, что пришлось сделать и Коннору.

— Да, я не рассказывал об этом, но мой отец любил рисовать. От него ты и унаследовал художественный вкус с любовью к живописи. И кстати, характером ты на него похож. И у него были такие же серые глаза, как и у тебя.

— Вот как, — тихо проговорил Коннор и отмер быстрее брата, утягивая за собой. Пришел его черед. И чем быстрее они дойдут — тем быстрее отдохнут. — Значит, мы унаследовали все лучшее от твоих родителей, пап.

— Выходит что так. Генетика — вещь сложная и непредсказуемая, — открыто улыбнулся Брайан и бросил короткий взгляд на сыновей через плечо.

— Интересно, какие еще черты мы могли унаследовать от своего дедушки? — задумчиво пробормотал Ричард.

Внезапно Брайан ринулся вперед и вскоре скрылся из виду.

— Какая красота, вы только поглядите! — донесся громкий, восторженный голос из-за деревьев. — Я уже почти забыл, как тут красиво!

Шебушной отец вновь появился в поле зрения, призывно махнув рукой. С виду вроде бы серьёзный человек, высокий, интеллигентной внешности, с темными вьющимися волосами, в вечных очках из-за слабого зрения, а по характеру тот еще весельчак и непоседа. В этом плане сыновья оказались его противоположностью: оба спокойные, вразумительные, любящие больше тишину и домашний уют. Разве что Коннор общительнее и улыбчивее.

Брайан перестал улыбаться и остановился, когда увидел Ричарда, почти тащившего запыхавшегося Коннора. Такие похожие… и такие разные. А те не обращали особое внимание на дурачества отца и наконец-то вышли к озеру. Вид и вправду открывался потрясающим. Сама картина природы завораживала.

Коннор не побоялся испачкать свои летние штаны, присаживаясь прямо на траву, вместе с близнецом. Кристально чистая вода, как зеркало, все отражала. Захотелось прикоснуться. Но сели они слишком далеко от берега озера. А вот их отцу ничего не помешало совершить задуманное. Будучи в длинных шортах, он спокойно разулся и стал заходить в озеро.

— Пап, мы же не купаться пришли! — крикнул ему в спину Коннор.

— Вода не такая холодная, как я ожидал, так что можно купаться! — весело крикнул, не зацикливаясь на предупреждении сына. Он вспомнил свои детские годы, как мальчишкой резвился в этих местах, и как его было не отнять от воды.

К сожалению, сыновья не любили плавать. К водной стихии относились нейтрально, предпочитая наблюдать за природной красотой. Или же за людьми, резвящимися в реке-озере-море.

— Эх, молодежь пошла, — с притворным возмущением вздохнул Брайан, — вот я в ваши годы был другим. А вам, городское поколение, лишь бы интернет, да игры.

— Между прочим, не мы, а только он. Да, мой зайчик? — ласково обратился к близнецу Ричард и положил голову на его плечо.

В ответ Коннор что-то невнятное промычал.

Солнечные блики бегали по изумрудной траве, ласкали теплом бледную кожу парней, сверкали в водной глади. Шелест листвы казался шумом морского прибоя и необыкновенно успокаивал. Где-то из лесной чащи эхом доносилось пение кукушки. Атмосфера абсолютной гармонии и безмятежной красоты. Здесь великое торжество природы проявлялось во всех красках, от огромных чудаковатых деревьев, до маленьких разноцветных цветов. От рельефа холмов, до камешков на берегу озера.

Созерцание навело Ричарда на философские мысли:

— В этом мире нет ничего вечного, кроме красоты природы. Со временем все уходит, наши жизни увядают, но природа продолжает расти, цвести и поражать великолепием. Человек не сможет жить без природы, а вот природа без людей обходится запросто. Странно подумать, но если даже на Земле не останется ни одного человека, природа будет такой же. Почти ничего не изменится.

— Да, только выброс углекислого газа в атмосферу уменьшится, — добавил Коннор, не совсем понимая, к чему Ричард завел такую странную тему.

А тот поцеловал в щеку и промурлыкал:  
— В этом мире нет ничего вечного, кроме нашей с тобой любви.

— От философии в романтику, да, Ричи? — невольно усмехается Коннор, уловив плавненький переход.

Пока отец их не видит, погрузившись в воду с головой, он поддается вперед и быстро целует брата в губы. Какой бы разговор между ними не был, каким бы Коннору не казался странным брат, с его загадочным поведением после приезда в место, полное таинственности и сильной атмосферы — все равно будет к нему тянуться. Не откажется от возможности лишний раз показать свою любовь, путем тактильного контакта. Не важно, руки это или губы.

И Ричард, который только и ждал момента, и не успел ответить на поцелуй, вознамерился было снова потянутся к губам Коннора, но прервал отец, вынырнувший из воды. Внутри зашевелился дикий зверь, раздраженный внезапным упущением из-за лишних свидетелей. Коннор — его желанная, возлюбленная добыча. Он желает больше близости с ним. Еще больше чем есть. Больше личных поцелуев — когда он сам тянется, а не Ричард… еще… больше…

—… чард! Ричард! — взволнованно тормошит Коннор. В глазах его читается легкая паника. — Ты что? Почему зарычал?

Вздрогнув от голоса и тряски, Ричард тряхнул головой, медленно закрыл и снова открыл глаза. В его взгляде читалось смущение, замешательство, некоторый страх… он осмотрелся по сторонам, надеясь, что отец не заметил ничего. Ничего из того, что происходило несколько секунд назад.

К счастью, тот не обращал внимание на сыновей, подбирал какие-то камешки с берега и напевал мелодию под нос.

— Что с тобой происходит? — тихо шепчет Коннор, обнимая за шею. Прижимаясь всем телом. Ситуация все больше ему не нравилась. Ричард начинал пугать.

— Прости, мой ангел. Просто голова закружилась. Наверное от голода и передозировки кислорода в организме, — соврал Ричард. Хоть и понимал, что с Коннором не прокатит.

Тесно связанные близнецы — что чувствует один, чувствует и другой — лгать бессмысленно.

— Твой ангел превратится в демона, если еще раз попробуешь меня так напугать, — предупреждает Коннор, что выглядело в его исполнении весьма забавно, и разряжало обстановку.

Ричард наконец-то улыбнулся, без тяжести или грусти. Быстро и коротко чмокнул Коннора в висок и произнес шепотом:

— Я был бы не против увидеть тебя демоном.

— Эй! — окликнул их отец, успевший выйти из воды. Мокрый весь и ужасно довольный. — Сколько можно в теньке под деревом сидеть? Выберетесь хоть на пять минут, полежите, погрейтесь на солнышке.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как я «обожаю» лето, отец, — фырчит Коннор, разрывая объятья с близнецом, но не отстранился от него, а оперся спиной о крепкое плечо. Оно теплее и удобнее будет, чем ствол дерева.

— Ну хотя бы ты, Ричард!

— А кто тогда будет оберегать наше чудо? — приподнимает изящную бровь Ричард.

— Брось, за пять минут без присмотра с Коннором ничего не случится.

— Да, точно, — решает согласиться Коннор, пусть и не хочется отпускать такое удобное плечо, на которое он только-только облокотился. — Я посижу и один. Иди навстречу солнцу, брат мой. Оставь меня в тени.

— Как пожелаешь, брат мой. Я перехожу на светлую сторону, — подхватывает шутку Ричард.

— Да прибудет с тобой сила.

— Аминь.

Взрыв звонкого и дружного смеха разнесся по округе. Отец мальчишек смотрел на их легкое дурачество с нескрываемой улыбкой. От Ричарда, иной раз, улыбки не добьешься, а тут сразу смех. И у обоих такой заразительный.

«Определенно, окружающая атмосфера хорошо влияет на них», — заключил Брайан.

Ричард нехотя встал, направился к берегу и сел на корточки, чтобы потрогать воду.

«Купаться можно», — подводит он итог.

Вскоре на валуне аккуратно лежала одежда Ричарда. Сам же он, в черных трусах, двинулся к воде. Коннор следил за его манипуляциями и не скрыл восхищенного вздоха, видя крепкие мускулы; идеальная фигура, рельефный пресс, плавные изгибы тела, светлая фарфоровая кожа с россыпью светлых родинок…

«Он прекрасен…»

Конечно, Коннор не раз видел Ричарда без одежды, но сейчас… Сейчас он казался нереальным. Близнец двигался четко и уверенно как танк. В воде шагал так, словно не ощущал сопротивления — от него расходились мощные волны.

Трудно поверить, что ему всего шестнадцать. Но еще труднее представить — каким он будет, когда подрастет. Когда станет мужчиной. Дух захватывало от одной лишь мысли.

Сам Коннор так и представлял себя слабым, не набравшим нужный вес, чтобы на теле выделялись мышцы. Увы, выносливым и сильным, как близнец, ему не быть. Болезнь оставила свой проклятый отпечаток. Однако несмотря на видимые слабости, Ричард в нем обожал все — от карих глаз, до идеальной формы ступни.

Однажды эти комплименты достигли своего апогея. Когда каждую часть твоего тела восхваляют… это попахивает одержимостью. Как-то раз, Ричард целовал каждый пальчик на руках Коннора и приговаривал, какие они у него длинные и нежные. И он мог бесконечно описывать любимого брата, видя в нем музу, источник вдохновения и идеал совершенства.

То ли в силу природной скромности, то ли от смущения перед собственным телом, Коннору казалось, что он терялся и бледнел на фоне близнеца. Но это было не так. Ричард видел в нем нечто большее — столь же прекрасного. Мягкое, ангельское очарование делало его схожим с цветком, которому только предстоит раскрыться во всей красе. Нужно лишь время и обстоятельства.

***

 

Вскоре купания, вместе с загоранием на солнышке, подошли к концу. Путь до особняка, все-таки, был не близкий, как утверждал в обратку отец. Они потратили около получаса, если не больше, чтобы добраться до озера. И столько же затратят на обратную дорогу.

День начинал плавно сменяться на вечер. Пятый час. Мама наверняка заканчивает приготовления. В самый раз после долгой, трудоемкой работы. А после отдыха самое то насладиться ужином.

Ричарду не хотелось видеть страданий брата, поэтому предложил понести на руках. Физическая сила позволяла. Но отец пресек его попытки, сказав:

— Не опекай его так сильно. Коннору нужна физическая нагрузка. Чистый воздух и ходьба укрепят иммунитет.

***

 

Дома их ждал замечательный ужин; запеканка с сыром и грибами, горячий суп и десерт: пышные кексы с малиновым вареньем. Коннор обожал сладкое, и мать решила порадовать домашнего сладкоежку. Да и остальные члены семьи не имели ничего против. Домашняя выпечка всяко вкуснее магазинной. Мать у них была поистине великолепным поваром.

— Спасибо за ужин, — благодарит ее Коннор, доев первым, и целует в щёку, прежде чем пойти на кухню, вымыть за собой тарелки. Негласное правило в их семье — всегда убирай и мой за собой.

Следом за ним доел Ричард, поблагодарил родителей и тоже пошел на кухню.

Сделав все нужное, близнецы поднялись к себе. С наступлением темноты на улице становилось холодно, зато в доме тепло благодаря каминам. И теперь, при теплом свете ламп и огня, после наведения порядка и чистоты — дом не казался мрачным, как днем. Присутствовали какие-то волшебные нотки.

Коннор устроился на своей части расправленной постели, переодетый в пижаму заранее, пусть и не планировал ещё засыпать. Он наблюдал за огнем в камине и мельком на то, как Ричард снимает с себя одежду. Светлоглазый близнец был необычно тих. И медлил. Его спина была напряженно прямой, но взгляд казался спокойным и расслабленным.

Тишина затянулась и стала смущать. Подростки привыкли, что по вечерам смотрели фильмы или сидели в интернете. Коннор общался с друзьями, а Ричард читал статьи и смотрел познавательные видео.

Сейчас паутинная сеть им недоступна. Ричард вспомнил, что планшеты они так и не достали из сумок — те пролежали весь день нетронутыми. Теперь они наедине друг с другом.

— Ты без пижамы сегодня? — прерывает тишину Коннор, увидев, что брат, в одних боксерах, направился к постели.

Бывали случаи, они засыпали оба в одном лишь белье. Да что там, голыми доводилось. Но всё-таки оставались верны пижаме. Видеть Ричарда почти обнаженным, в этом необычном месте, где все, казалось бы, их чувства друг к другу обостряются (особенно у Ричарда, доведя до сдвига), невероятно смущало.

Ричард помедлил с ответом, затем улыбнулся и кивнул. Свет в комнате был вовсе ни к чему — огонь в камине прекрасно освещал, создавая приятный глазу полумрак — так что Ричард выключил его. А жар исходил такой, что спать без пижамы — вполне логично.

Подойдя к кровати вплотную, Ричард склонился над Коннором, лежащем на животе, упер руки по обе стороны от его головы и спросил:

— Чем будем заниматься? Время только семь вечера.

Вопрос прозвучал странно, учитывая то, что он разделся и выключил свет. Но смутило и взбудоражило вовсе не это. Коннор не ожидал подобного подхода. Ощутив на затылке теплое дыхание, его пробрало до мурашек…

«Так странно! Почему вдруг такая реакция? Почему становится волнительно?..» — Коннор приподнимается на локтях, осторожно, чтобы случайно не ударить головой склонившегося к нему брата, и глянул на него через плечо.

— Может, ты рядом устроишься?

Вместо ответа Ричард несильно, но ощутимо, кусает Коннора за шею, шуточно изображая вампира.

— Какой ты вкусный… Так бы и съел бы, — жарко прошептал и тут же обнял Коннора, придавливая своим весом.

Такого поворота парень не ожидал, и охнул, когда тяжелая тушка накрыла его собой.

— Р-ричард? — сам не заметил как голос дрогнул. Но точно не упустил из виду свою реакцию, помимо удивления — ему понравился и укус, и дыхание на коже, и даже вес близнеца на себе. Поэтому и сопротивляться не стал.

Ричард некоторое время лежал так на Конноре, крепко обняв со спины и уткнувшись носом в густые волосы. Сладкий, ванильный аромат шампуня, смешанный с персональным запахом Коннора, очаровывал. В этом запахе хотелось раствориться…

И всё-таки…

Коннор зашевелился под ним, показывая тем самым, что становится неудобно лежать в одном положении, ещё и придавленным.

— Коннор…

Горячий шепот у уха вновь пробил до мурашек и парень замер, будто маленький зверек перед хищником. И сердцебиение усилилось. Но в следующий миг, сразу после шепота, он почувствовал нежный поцелуй в затылок. И Ричард приподнялся.

В исполнении червячка, облаченного в пижаму на размер больше, салатового цвета, Коннор выглядел до безумия умилительно. Особенно когда запыхтел, пытаясь полностью выбраться из-под сильного близнеца. А кровать большая, позволяла и ползать, и прыгать, и перекатываться, что душе угодно. Риск свалиться крайне мал.

Ричард позволил Коннору перевернуться, и когда тот улегся на спину, уставился на розовые губы. Такие манящие, одновременно чувственные и невинные…

Он навис над братом, медленно перевел взгляд на блестящие глаза Коннора, провел ладонью по его щеке, опустился к шее, водя ею вверх и вниз по шелковистой коже. Опустился еще ниже. Кончиками пальцев огладил ключицы, беззащитно открытые его жадному взору. Ричард сглотнул и облизнул свои губы.

Такой желанный… и так рядом. Ричард очень любил его, но впервые чувствовал, что любовь приобретает совсем иные краски. Сильнее прежнего… и безумнее.

С затаившимся дыханием, не мигая, Коннор наблюдал за действиями брата, от которых кожа покрывалась пупырышками на руках и мелкие волоски вставали дыбом. Но самое смущающее… его соски затвердели. И это наверняка видно через лёгкую ткань ночной рубашки!

Ричард сократил расстояние между собой и Коннором настолько, что они почти соприкоснулись носами. Коннор был теплым, мягким… Ричард наслаждался каждой секундой близости с близнецом, таял от прикосновений, и чувствовал легкую дрожь, не совсем понимая: его собственная или Коннора? Запутанные ощущения… смешанные на двоих. Горячее дыхание становилось все сильнее и глубже.

Через тонкую ткань пижамы Ричард ощутил, как мускулы под ним затвердели. В Конноре стало биться две стороны, противоречащие друг другу. Одна кричала о неправильности. Их связь крепка, крепче любого каната, которую разорвет лишь смерть, но границы… они всегда есть и будут.

В доме их предка они блекли, почти стирались. Именно поэтому вторая сторона кричала о том, что так нужно. Оно естественно. Две половинки одного целого. Им природой дано воссоединение. Во всех смыслах.

Облизывая вдруг пересохшие губы, Коннор прислушался ко второму голосу и закрыл глаза, осторожно касаясь губ близнеца своими. И сразу же ощутил влажный, горячий рот Ричарда, который, без всяких сомнений, стал самозабвенно целовать. Он будто уплыл в другой мир, где логика и разум полностью отключились. Где над ним безраздельно властвовало лишь одно чувство — всепожирающая любовь. Им овладело неистовое чувство, прежде годами незаметно тлевшее от каждого ласкового взгляда Коннора, его улыбки, случайного или намеренного прикосновения; а теперь оно разгорелось бушующим племенем.

Огонь в его груди обжигал лежащего под ним близнеца, мычащего сначала от шока, а после от прошибающего удовольствия. Никаких более вопиющих мыслей о неправильности. Ничего. Абсолютно. Чувства Ричарда захлестнули, смешались с его собственными, вспыхнувшими, как спичка. И этот маленький огонек, с каждым ответом на поцелуи, беспрерывным, не останавливающийся больше чем на секунду — возрос до лесного пожара.

Тело пронзило током удовольствия. Ричард не мог остановиться, его руки крепко сжали Коннора в, и без того, тесных объятиях. Больше контакта… больше ласки… больше поцелуев… глубже… горячее…

Податливый, влажный язык Коннора сводил с ума. Не рассчитав силу страсти, Ричард укусил близнеца за нижнюю губу, от чего тот болезненно вскрикнул. И парень распахнул серые глаза. В немом ужасе уставился на капли крови, выступившие на прокушенной губе Коннора.

Осознание происходящего пронзило, будто молнией. Он тут же отпрянул от раскрасневшегося брата, отполз на другой край кровати, и закрыл свой рот руками.

Они только что целовались. Взасос. Они чуть не переступили черту…

«Я сделал Коннору больно», — Ричард зажмурился и боялся поднять глаза. Боялся увидеть страх, осуждение или того хуже — ненависть в любимых теплых глазах. Нужно извиниться пока не поздно. Да, Коннор первым его поцеловал, но прикосновение было невинным. Поцелуй мог стать таким, каким всегда был между ними… но сейчас его нельзя назвать братским.

— М-м, Ричард, — промычал тихо Коннор, сев ровно на постели.

Укушенная губа пульсировала от боли, ее остатков, как и все тело. После таких поцелуев с братом его не то трясло, не то в жар бросало. Все так… дико, потрясающе и насыщенно! И он осторожно подобрался к близнецу, по связи чувствуя, как тот убивается.

«Неужели жалеет?..» — с грустью подумал Коннор и обнял Ричарда со спины, стоя на коленях.

— Мой хороший, — тихо шепчет очень давнее ласкательное, крепко обнимая, — тебе плохо?

Светлые глаза, полные смятения и удивления, распахнулись от нежности в любимом голосе.

— Коннор… ангел мой, — тихо пробормотал Ричард, не веря в происходящее. Его… обнимали. От прилива чувств, Ричард не мог сразу продолжить: — Тебе не больно?

После своего же вопроса он повернул голову и торопливо оглядел губы брата. Однако не нашел следов укуса. И уж тем более крови.

«Неужели показалось?»

Страх и светотень от огня сыграли с ним злую шутку. Осторожно, кончиками пальцев он коснулся губ Коннора.

— Все хорошо, — снова шепчет Коннор, ощущая, как и близнец, возврат интимной атмосферы. Перехватывает руку, все ещё чувствуя на нижней губе пальцы, и целует их, прикрыв глаза. Каждая клеточка в теле тянется к Ричарду. Настоящий с ним поцелуй будто глаза открыл. И Коннор хотел ещё. Теперь уже всегда. — Все правильно, слышишь? Наша связь… наша любовь. Поцелуй меня, Ричард. Поцелуй, как на самом деле хотел бы.

Несколько секунд сероглазый близнец медлил. Бархатный голос Коннора успокаивал и завораживал. И Ричард поддался его очарованию — не мог сопротивляться.

— Я люблю тебя, Коннор, — прошептал в последний раз, прежде чем осторожно поцеловал. Настолько трепетно, словно прикасался к драгоценности, стоимостью в миллиард долларов. Что, по сути, так и было. Коннор был драгоценностью Ричарда, и стоил для него больше чем все богатства мира.

Постепенно они начали друг в друге растворяться, забывая о существовании других. Коннор слегка усилил напор, лаская с короткими перерывами губы возлюбленного брата, и потянул за собой назад — сам упал на мягкий матрас, а Ричард навалился сверху.

И как же прекрасна была для Коннора эта тяжесть! Он млел под сильными руками. А разгоряченный Ричард принялся не на шутку ласкать рот и тело брата.

Когда дыхания не хватило, на очень долгий, беспрерывный поцелуй, он чуть отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и уселся на бедра Коннора. Задрал его рубашку и снова отчаянно поцеловал в губы, руками оглаживая вздымающуюся грудь и возбужденные соски.

Но и Коннор не лыком шит — ему удобнее гладить брата, ведь одежды нет. Под кожей сплошь мышцы. Прекрасная структура, красивый рельеф, горячая кожа… Он просто прекрасен. И Коннор показывает это своими чувствами, своими ощущениями, и своими ласками, всецело отдаваясь Ричарду.

Чтобы хватало воздуха, они оба подстроились, из глубокого перешли на простые поцелуи, с нежным ласканием губ друг друга. И такие бесконечные поцелуи могли длиться несколько минут, а то и часов, если хватит желания, а самое главное — терпения не зайти дальше.

Прохладные простыни скользили под их телами, комната наполнилась учащенным дыханием, приглушенными стонами и влажными звуками поцелуев.

Ричард оглаживал бока Коннора, затем нашел его ладони и сцепил их вместе со своими, прижимая к подушке. Медленно ерзал и качался, прижимаясь всем телом к телу Коннора.  
Хотел… так сильно, до безумия сильно, слиться с этим телом… Но до сей поры не думал о своем желании в сексуальном подтексте.

Ласки и поцелуи с Коннором приносили удовольствие слаще любого секса. Их блаженство удваивалось — к своим ощущениям прибавлялись ощущения близнеца. Они могли просто лежать и целоваться, наслаждаясь близостью, необыкновенными ощущениями и эмоциями, которыми делились друг с другом, и которые могли ощутить только тесно связанные близнецы.

Их удовольствие длилось очень и очень долго, пройдя через множество поз. Близнецы не могли друг от друга оторваться. Опомнились в одиннадцатом часу вечера.

Коннор первый отстранился, окончательно, когда больше не мог двигать губами от усталости. И прижался молча к Ричарду, жарко дыша в шею. Тот прикрыл глаза и ласково погладил по мягким волосам Коннора, пока Морфей не унес в свое царство.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от автора к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c846420/v846420804/175391/rdPyPjavjRg.jpg

Рано утром Ричард проснулся от непривычного ощущения холода. Он открыл глаза, вяло сел на кровати. Одеяло заботливо укрывало (кто-то позаботился, и он понял кто именно), но потухший камин и отсутствие брата в постели породили чувство холода.

Последнее особенно напрягло Ричарда. Коннор никогда не имел привычки рано вставать в свободные дни. Он любил поваляться в теплой постельке до упора, пока Ричард не начнет его насильно тащить в душ.

Но сегодня…

Ричард нахмурился, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь. Неужели отсутствие Коннора как-то было с этим связано?

Тревожное чувство постепенно подкатывало, снимая последние остатки сна. Что под руку первое попалось, то Ричард и напялил на себя, не заостряя на том внимание. Наспех пригладил волосы, помыл лицо и прополоскал рот очистительным средством.

Мысли его крутились вокруг одного лишь не отпускающего душу вопроса: «Куда делся Коннор?»

Чертов дом оказался слишком огромен. Много времени заняло на то, чтобы осмотреть все комнаты, не считая тех, что заперты.

Поняв, что поиски не увенчались успехом, Ричард сменил направление — вышел на улицу. Запах свежести, хвойных растений и трав ударил по обонянию. По коже, от прохладного ветра, солнце ещё не успело прогреть землю, побежали мурашки по коже.

Сад был огромен. Среди больших деревьев и ветвистых кустарников можно заблудиться. Но Ричарда это не останавливало. Его ничего не останавливало, если дело касалось Коннора.

«Нужно обойти сначала около дома, а затем и весь сад по периметру».

Чтобы найти Коннора, нужно думать как Коннор. Что его могло отвлечь в такую рань? На часах лишь семь утра. Уходить далеко, имея слабое здоровье, он бы не стал.

Искать вблизи дома.

Но и на виду он не захотел бы быть, если требовалось время о чем-то подумать.

Тихое, уединённое место.

Под последнее описание подходило едва ли не все, что их окружало.

Ричард пустился на поиски, заглядывая за каждым деревом, за каждым холмом. На заднем дворе оказалась полянка, поросшая сочной зеленой травой и окруженная рощицей.

Преодолев заросли, он вышел к еще одной полянке, более широкой чем первая, где так и замер; его глазам открылось необычайное зрелище — невозможно оторвать восторженного взгляда. В золотистом сиянии теплого, утреннего солнца, среди расползающегося тумана, прямо на траве мирно сидел его любимый Коннор, трогательно и по-детски обхватив колени. Его ангельское лицо подставлено лучам света, сияло умиротворенно-мечтательным чувством. Глаза блаженно прикрыты, а на губах легкая, едва заметная, улыбка.

Несмотря на обыкновенную одежду, он весь казался каким-то нереальным. Будто существом другого мира. Таким звонким и чистым, что Ричард готов был расплакаться.

Очарованный, вскоре он начал двигаться и очень медленно сокращать, с видимым совершенством, расстояние. Коннор сидел на холодной земле, но грелся в теплых лучах солнца. И это тот, кто постоянно избегает солнечного контакта со своей кожей.

— Привет, Ричард, — тихо здоровается, чувствуя спиной приближение брата.

— Я тебя везде искал. Испугался, когда не нашел тебя в постели, — притворно-обиженно произнес Ричард вместо приветствия.

Постояв с секунды две, он наконец-то заметил, что внизу Коннор слишком легко одет. Инстинкт заботливого брата стал кричать о том, что попу Коннора следует отодрать от холодной земли, а его самого — обнять и согреть.

И где только у Коннора логика была? Наверху толстовка, а внизу шорты, открывающие ноги почти полностью. Из-за этого они покрылись гусиной кожей.

— Прости, — будто бы за все сразу, чувствуя эмоции близнеца, извиняется. — Я не мог заснуть хорошо на новом месте. В шесть утра сон ускользнул от меня. А ты так крепко спал… я чуть не разбудил тебя. Поэтому, чтобы не рисковать, ушел. В доме находиться совсем не хотелось, поэтому я вышел на улицу. Толстовку нашел на диване в гостиной, так что набросил сверху. Здесь… умиротворяюще. Я нашел эту поляну совершенно случайно.

Не успел Коннор договорить, как Ричард сел рядом на траву и обнял со спины. Ощутил, как он нежно и, одновременно, крепко прижал к себе.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — шепчет Ричард и целует в щеку, задержав губы на мягкой коже. — Здесь действительно хорошо.

Он оглядывает окружающую красоту. Теперь, когда Коннор рядом, в порядке, можно спокойно насладиться природой.

И на душе, и снаружи, становится теплее. До этого Коннор не осознавал, что чувствовал себя не до конца умиротворенным, соединяясь с природой. Нет. Теперь он обрел полный баланс. Перехватил открытые руки близнеца и откинул голову назад.

— Вышел в футболке. Твои руки нужно согреть.

— Коннор, ты такой чудный... милый, мягкий, — сладко промычал Ричард, утыкаясь носом в шею близнеца. И так хорошо ему сейчас… просто обнимать брата, сидя на траве… чувствовать его мерное дыхание и теплоту ласковых рук. В тишине и покое… в единстве любви и гармонии со своей второй половинкой… и с природой.

Ричард прижался своей щекой к щеке Коннора, и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая вчерашнее. Чувствительные губы Коннора, мокрые поцелуи, приглушенные стоны и яркое, ни с чем не сравнимое, удовольствие.

Щеки запылали.

«Интересно, что чувствует сейчас Коннор? Вспоминает ли наши вчерашние ласки? Что думает об этом всем?»

Вопросы одолевали, но спрашивать не хотелось, хоть и необходимо. Ричард чуть отстранился, заглядывая в лицо Коннора, который блаженно покоил свою голову на его плече. Поцеловал в висок свое чудо, привлекая внимание, и робко произнес:

— Иногда я чувствую себя просто одержимым тобой. Боюсь даже представить, что ты можешь вдруг покинуть меня. Я действительно испугался утром, подумал, что после вчерашнего ты… в общем, что ты об этом думаешь?

— Да, я понимаю, — тихо отвечает Коннор, снова закрывая глаза. Так ему легче отвечать. Он чувствует внимание близнеца, как и его объятья, каждой клеточкой, и этого достаточно. Страха и волнения в его душе нет, лишь слабые отголоски, исходящие от Ричарда. А сам ощущает покой и безмятежность. Для него все стало естественным. — Мы переступили черту. Это место на нас сильно влияет, отрицать глупо. Будто раскрывает наши чувства на весь предел. Потому мы вчера так себя повели. Так долго целовались… — воспоминания вызвали сладкое томление. На губах парня заиграла улыбка. — Я не жалею, брат.

Спокойствие Коннора постепенно передалось и Ричарду. Он начал успокаиваться и обдумывать услышанное: Коннор был прав, он ощущал тоже самое, и понимал, что эти места пробуждают в них настоящие чувства, которые они пытались прятать и подавлять до этого.

Но почему же это происходит? Какая таинственная сила заставляет оголять нервы и чувства, срывать маски и устои, подталкивать их к проявлению своих истинных желаний к друг другу?

Их первый настоящий поцелуй…

Они на самом деле к этому долго шли — желание не родилось вчера. Неосознанно, тайно, в сокровенных глубинах сердца, они оба жаждали связи уже давно. Им недостаточно было лишь духовной и эмоциональной. Плоть стремилась к воссоединению со своей законной половинкой с настойчивостью земного притяжения. Всё равно произошло бы — рано или поздно. Таинственное место лишь ускорило процесс.

Окончательно отогнав всякое беспокойство и тревоги, Ричард отдался близости с любимым братом: приподнялся и, держа Коннора за голову, слегка нагнулся и стал целовать его губы. Медленно, глубоко… наслаждаясь каждым движением, каждым вздохом. Хотелось раствориться в ощущениях… хотелось запомнить их и бережно хранить в памяти.

Коннор сначала вцепился в его руки, будто из-под ног резко ушла земля, и лишь со временем напряжение сходило на нет, уступая место сладкому предвкушению. Он слегка съехал вниз, так что голова оказалась на уровни груди Ричарда, и начал отвечать на его жаркие поцелуи, не сдерживая подступающую улыбку.

Их переплетенные чувства… прекрасны. Одно на двоих усиливало эффект.

Когда язык Ричарда мазнул по подбородку, Коннор тихо хихикнул и в следующий раз коснулся его языка своим, нежно облизнув.

От одного такого действия Ричард чуть не задохнулся от резкого удовольствия, но виду не подал. С холодной бережливостью во взгляде и с жаром любви в сердце, он исследовал рот Коннора своим языком и сталкивался с его.

Медленно он перешел к подбородку, облизал изящную линию челюсти, горло, мочку ушей. Одной ладонью нежно гладил шею брата, а другой придерживал его голову у себя на груди.

Подумалось, что их поцелуй стал еще более откровенным чем вчера. Хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше?

Сегодня ему требовалась новая доза спасительной ласки от Коннора. И они явно вышли на новый уровень. Если вчера поцелуи происходили в полумраке комнаты, за закрытыми дверями, то сейчас они лизались при свете яркого солнца на улице. И даже не думали, что родители могли их увидеть. Настолько они были поглощены друг другом.

— Чш-ш, — успокаивающе шепчет Коннор, чувствуя губы Ричарда уже на шее, там, где находилась одна из особо возбужденных точек, о которой он узнал буквально вчера, после чего эрекция дала о себе знать. И он не хотел допустить повтора, будучи на улице. Закинул руки назад и мягко схватил близнеца за затылок. — Мой хороший, остынь.

Ричард с огромным трудом отстранился от соблазнительной шеи, задыхаясь от нахлынувших чувств и ощущений. Едва не зарычал от огорчения. Но сумел взять себя в руки, так как сам понимал, что может далеко зайти. Ему не хотелось причинять Коннору дискомфорта, в первую очередь должно быть приятно Коннору, а о себе он может сам позаботиться.

— Нет, — отрицательно говорит близнец, чувствуя изменения в душе брата. Зная всё, что тот пытается скрыть от него. Отражение эмоций в глазах лишь усиливает возможность читать, будто открытую книгу. — Ты должен понимать, почему я останавливаю. Я разделяю твои чувства, Ричард, но будь осторожнее в своих желаниях, раскрывая их на виду. Мы не должны заходить далеко сейчас. Здесь.

Пламенная страсть резко сменилась на ясную, незамутненную нежность во взгляде. Ричард понимающе кивнул, погладил большим пальцем по щеке Коннора и сказал:

— Ты прав. Я даже не подумал, что нас могли увидеть. Родители дома… кстати, они наверное уже проснулись, — прижался губами ко лбу Коннора, в быстром поцелуе, и добавил: — И нам завтракать пора. Пойдем?

— Да, идем, — согласился парень и ощутил холодок по спине, как только Ричард отстранился, первый поднимаясь на ноги.

Коннор же, благодаря помощи, поднялся и чуть не упал обратно. Ноги почти не держали. Он слишком долго сидел.

Ричард обхватил его за талию, придерживая, чуть улыбнулся и произнес:

— Сделай несколько приседаний с глубоким вдохом и выдохом. Это быстрее снимет головокружение и затекание мышц.

— Прям сейчас? — спрашивает с унылым видом.

— Да, милый, не ленись. Давай покажу?

Ричард отходит на пару шагов, делает глубокий вдох, неспешно садится на корточки, одновременно делая выдох, поднимается с вдохом, снова садится. И так несколько раз.

Для того, кто хорош в спорте и тренирует свое тело — сложностей по-минимуму. Для Коннора спорт — адский труд, после которого болит почти все.

Приседать после того, как затекли ноги — та еще задачка. При первом же подходе он еле как поднялся. Второй пошел не легче. А третий стал финальным.

С видом специалиста, Ричард оценивал потуги брата, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Коннор от рождения был очень слабым, мало весил и много болел.

Взрослея, он стал приходить в норму, набираться сил. И теперь, видя как он старается, краснея и пыхтя, Ричард почувствовал прилив нежности и трогательного чувства заботы.

— Ты сильный, — вдруг серьезно произносит, внимательно глядя на близнеца. — Ты не знаешь пока этого, но я вижу в тебе внутреннюю силу. Позволь ей выбраться из заточения твоей неуверенности. У тебя есть сильная воля и характер, а значит, твое тело последуют за ними. Просто поверь в себя.

Сбив дыхание, Коннор снова оказался сидящим на траве. А слова брата стали для него толчком к возврату действий. Не говоря уже о чувствах, передающие уверенность.

Вера в себя.

Через трудности, боль в ногах и желание поскорее все прекратить, Коннор сделал еще десять подходов. Огромная для него цифра! И на тринадцатый раз, поднимаясь, он с радостью бухнулся в объятья подоспевшего Ричарда.

— Все… это мой предел…

— Достаточно на первый раз, ты отлично справился, — Ричард ласково погладил его по волосам. Чуть отстраняясь, ровно настолько, чтобы можно было видеть лицо, и, заглядывая в глаза, Ричард твердо произнес: — Тебе нужно постепенно поднимать физические нагрузки. Я буду тренировать и следить за твоим состоянием.

Взгляд Ричарда был ласковым, полным любви, однако в голосе звучала непререкаемая сталь.

— Как скажешь.

Спорить смысла на было. Коннор согласен на любой кипиш, только бы после тренировок не выглядеть ходячим трупом.

Обладая почти феноменальной силой и твердостью характера, Ричард, тем не менее, часто терялся в присутствии Коннора. И причиной тому была безумная любовь. Однако он мог совладать с собой усилием воли. Воля, собственно, то, что делало человека человеком, то, что отличало интеллект — от живого разума.

Коннор был слаб телом, но своей силой воли не уступал Ричарду. В чем-то даже превосходил. В стойкости и сдержанности.

И Ричарда это бесконечно восхищало. Того, чего не было у него — восполнялось в Конноре, и наоборот. Вместе они образовывали идеальное существо, единый, гармоничный организм.

***

 

Вернувшись обратно в дом, близнецы отыскали на кухне записку от родителей:

«Мальчики, возникли срочные дела, не терпящие отлагательств. Мы с папой уехали в город, вернемся ближе к вечеру. Не скучайте и не ходите без нас в лес, будьте вблизи дома, если хотите прогуляться. Любим вас!  
Мама».

— Уехали, значит, — Коннор откинул записку обратно на стол, устраиваясь на высоком стуле. — Ну хорошо, пусть так. Посмотри, завтрак нам приготовили какой или придется своими ручками.

— Сейчас проверим, — Ричард порылся в кастрюлях и нашел ароматную тыквенную кашу, сваренную на молоке.

— Есть контакт?

— Да, тут есть сладкая каша, — ответил Ричард.

На крышке кастрюли он заметил приклеенную записку:

«Ешьте кашку, тыква и молоко полезны для вашего растущего организма. Ричард, проследи чтобы Коннор ел побольше, а то он худенький».

Судя по стилю речи и почерка, записку оставил папа. Ричард усмехнулся, оторвал ее и положил на стол перед Коннором. Тот пробежался взглядом по записке, фыркнул и забавно поморщил нос.

— А мне кажется, ты наоборот потолстел от домашней и малоподвижной жизни, — усмехнулся Ричард — по тону голоса можно понять, что подшучивал — заваривая какао с молоком, предварительно достав из шкафчика и холодильника необходимые ингредиенты.

— Как вкусно пахнет, — мечтательно произнес Коннор, вдыхая аромат полу-лежа на столе, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

Ричард бросил на него быстрый взгляд с улыбкой. Приятно доставлять радость, даже в таких незначительных мелочах. Именно из таких мелочей складывалась большая любовь и забота друг о друге.

Когда все было готово, он поставил перед братом чашку с кашей и кружку с дымящимся напитком, быстро поцеловал в губы и уселся напротив со своей порцией завтрака.

Глаза его странно блестели от предвкушения приключений. Целый день в их распоряжении! Можно изучить дом: все комнаты, от крыши до подвала. А делать это с Коннором — приключение вдвойне.

Ещё будучи маленькими, они любили изучать вместе новые места. И теперь Ричард почувствовал себя так же, словно окунулся в детство.

— Когда ты меня искал, — нарушает тишину Коннор, — доходил до запертой комнаты на втором этаже? Родители не упоминали о том, что ее заперли и у меня возникает мысль, что та закрыта уже очень и очень давно.

— Да. Мне показалось это странным, — ответил Ричард, усаживаясь снова за стол после того, как он налил себе травяной чай из большого чайника. Мама всегда заваривала его в большом количестве. 

— А теперь представь, — вдохновился близнец и его голос приобрел нотки загадочности, будто начал рассказ о тайнах мира, где находилось бесценное богатство, — это комната была закрыта на протяжении двадцати лет. Со времен жизни нашего предка в этих стенах. Дедушка был последним, кто посещал ту комнату, закрыв ее на ключ и спрятав тот где-то здесь, в огромном особняке. И лишь действительно желающий войти в ту комнату, сможет найти ключ. Узнать о тайнах, которые там остались.

— Если у нашего дедушки были тайны, значит, было что скрывать, — заключил Ричард. — Хм, что же там может быть?.. — уже тише и задумчивее проговорил, помешивая ложкой чай с сахаром.

— Я чувствую, что это с нами связано, — серьёзно заявил Коннор и протянул руку, касаясь руки брата. — Это место не просто в нас спящие чувства пробуждает. Здесь есть что-то еще. И многие ответы, как мне думается, могут быть в той запертой комнате.

Ричард оставил свой чай в покое и накрыл свободной ладонью вторую руку Коннора.

— Думаю, ты прав. Неспроста мы почувствовали что-то странное, когда только зашли в этот дом. Атмосфера, эти картины, сад… — Ричард вспомнил старые дубы, будто из сказок про заколдованный лес. — И самое важное и странное; наши эмоции. Они будто вывернулись наизнанку, — говоря о чувствах, Ричард понизил голос почти до шепота.

— Я хочу все узнать, — заключает Коннор, коротко целуя брата, и поднимаясь на ноги. — Прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, только дай мне минуту, уберу и вымою посуду.

Для Коннора эта минута тянулась слишком долго. Он так сильно вдохновился своими же суждениями, что нетерпение сквозило в каждом жесте. Его давно так сильно не охватывало чувство исследователя, разгадки каких-то тайн.

В городе таких вещей не сыскать. Разве что не отправиться на квест, где люди специально создают условия, пропитанные мистикой.

Но квесты — детский лепет, по сравнению с настоящими тайнами.

— Ну что, начнем поиски золотого ключика? — подмигнул Ричард.

— Наконец-то, — с облегчением выдохнул Коннор и первый же двинулся к лестнице.

Недавняя слабость в ногах — ее будто и не было с ним. Вдохновленный, он получил дополнительные силы. В нем открылось второе дыхание.

— У тебя есть предположение где мог быть спрятан ключ? — спросил Ричард, догоняя его.

— Нет. Абсолютно никаких идей. Но прежде чем искать ключ, — беря паузу, Коннор опускается на корточки, перед той самой узорчатой дверью, манящую к себе с первого взгляда. Он провел рукой по замочной скважине, внимательно ее осматривая, — нужно хорошенько все осмотреть. Да. Примерный вариант формы ключа я теперь знаю.

Ожидая дальнейших действий, Ричард сам включил следовательские способности, будто какую-то компьютерную программу для вычисления и поисков.

В тот момент он ощутил себя детективом, которому нужно найти вещдоки. И вдруг снизошло озарение. Он щелкнул пальцами и сказал:

— Кажется, я знаю, где может быть ключ. Не уверен, но вероятность высока.

— Да? — удивленно отозвался Коннор, поднимаясь на ноги. Капелька недоверия у него присутствовала. Что знает Ричард — должен знать и он. Это аксиома. — И где же?

Ричард пошел в сторону картин. Отодвигал их, прощупывал рамку с задней стороны и стену за ними.

— Отец сказал, что все эти картины нарисованы Лоуренсом. Картины ему дороги, это видно, далее, комнату он запер, потому что там хранится что-то важное, что-то еще дороже, а значит ключ от комнаты он мог спрятать за одной из картин.

Проблема в том, что картин, во всем доме, насчитано около пятидесяти. На деле же, клишировано — что-то прятать за картиной. В скольких фильмах они подобное видели.

— Тогда давай разделимся.

— Давай, ты исследуй нижний этаж, а я второй. Если не найдем, проверим книжные полки в библиотеке, возможно, ключ мог быть спрятан среди страниц какой-нибудь книги.

Что, опять же, встречалось им в детективных и мистических фильмах. Тоже клише. Ричард явно насмотрелся фильмов.

Возможно им повезет. Однако Коннор придерживался значения: «Если не хочешь, чтобы спрятанное тобой нашли — спрячь на самом видном месте».

После того как Ричард осмотрел все картины на втором этаже, так ничего не найдя, решил спуститься и присоединиться к Коннору.

И тут вдруг замечает в самом дальнем неосвещенном углу коридора, на стене, небольшую запыленную картину, на которой изображен портрет молодого, привлекательного мужчины в черном костюме, в чьих чертах Ричард узнал самого Лоуренса.

«Автопортрет?..» — подумал он и решительно приблизился к полотну. 

Массивная позолоченая рама потускнела от времени и пыли, краска на холсте местами потрескалась, что, однако, не помешало красоте портрета. 

Большие теплые глаза смотрели ласково и печально, а весь образ казался каким-то воздушно-любовным, прочувствованным. Будто художник испытывал неровные чувства к изображаемому.

«Для автопортрета слишком много чувств вложено. Дедушка не был нарциссом… тогда кто же это?» — подумал Ричард и пощупал рамку с обратной сторону. 

Наткнувшись на что-то похожее на сверток, он было уже обрадовался что это ключ. На деле же оказалась твердая бумажка, завернутая в плотную ткань. И он медлил с тем, чтобы открыть бумажку и прочитать.

— Коннор! Как там у тебя с поисками? — крикнул Ричард, спускаясь по лестнице с находкой в руке.

— Ничего, — на ходу ответил тот, пожав плечами. — А ты, я вижу, что-то нашел, — во взгляде тут же загорелся интерес. Пусть не ключ, но может быть не менее важным. — За картиной?

— Да. Картину тебе стоит увидеть самому. Мне показалось очень странным то, что нарисовано там. Точнее, кто нарисован.

Ричард развернул бумажку и близнецы прочитали: «Моей единственной любви Г. , ты всегда будешь в моем сердце. С любовью, Лоуренс.»

— «Г», — Коннор заметно нахмурился и повторно прочел фразу, написанную красивым почерком.— Это инициал?

Ричард озадачено посмотрел на Коннора:  
— Скорее всего. Знаешь кого-нибудь с именем на букву Г из окружения дедушки? Хотя лучше у отца спросим.

— Вот да, только у папы, — согласился близнец. — Что я, что ты — мало знаем о дедушке. Отец, я думаю, и то не знал его достаточно хорошо. Но… покажи портрет. Мне очень интересно его увидеть.

— Пошли. Дедушка был скрытным человеком, — тихо произнес, обнимая Коннора за узкую талию и помогая подняться по лестнице вверх, — и не был близок со своей семьей. Даже мы, его родные внуки, и то мало с ним общались. Это… странно.

— Нет, если ты отшельник.

Оказавшись у той самой картины, Коннор подключил всю свою внимательность. После записки, оставленной за этим портретом, его не отпускала мысль, что портрет нарисовал возлюбленный дедушки. Или же…

— Ричард! — внезапно повысил голос, напугав близнеца, а сам оказался вплотную к портрету. — Далеко фотография дедушки?

— Не совсем, в гостиной за стеклянным шкафом в рамке фотография дедушки есть. Нужно? Сейчас принесу!

И не дождавшись ответа Коннора (а зачем? Он знал Коннора как самого себя), юноша рванул со всех ног как метеор на нижний этаж. 

Не успел Коннор моргнуть, как Ричард уже стоял перед ним с фотографией в руке, запыхавшись, с красным румянцем на щеках.

На благодарность не хватило времени. Казалось, каждая секунда на счету. Не успеет — ответ пропадет. Как иллюзия — виделась и исчезнет.  
Коннор внимательно осматривал портрет и сравнивал с тем, что на картине. Когда же его догадки подтвердились, он заулыбался.

— Смотри, Ричард, — отдает фотографию брату. — Сравни и скажи мне, что не так.

Ричард присмотрелся к портрету, потом перевел взгляд на фотографию. У мужчины на портрете был едва заметный шрам на щеке и маленькая родинка под глазом. Детали были прорисованы с тщательностью, явно доказывая, что художник специально их подчеркнул. Но на фотографии не было ни шрама, ни родинки.

— Неужели это…, — Ричард замолк, пораженно глядя на Коннора. 

— Да, — подтвержденно кивнул тот, и они оба перевели взгляд на портрет. — «Г» — это близнец нашего дедушки.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе:https://pp.userapi.com/c845221/v845221925/19ed2b/sFr2e8FhGog.jpg  
> Второй вариант: https://pp.userapi.com/c845221/v845221925/19ed34/9HjEakKD5QQ.jpg

— Чем дальше, тем больше непонятного. Хотя по логике, чем больше фрагментов пазла мы собираем, тем яснее станет общая картина. Но мне ни черта не ясно, — Ричард расхаживал по их с Коннором комнате, сложив руки за спину. Слова повисли в тишине.

Но вдруг он резко остановился и посмотрел на Коннора, сидящего на кровати. Его взгляд мгновенно смягчился:

— Хотя постой… мне кажется, я начинаю о чем-то догадываться. Отец как-то говорил, что у Лоуренса был брат, и то ли он уехал за границу, то ли что-то ещё. Никто его потом не видел. Может брат и есть его близнец с таинственным инициалом Г.?

— Молодец, Ричард, — мягко улыбнулся Коннор, догадавшись быстрее, но нарочно молчал, давая брату шанс самому добраться до сути. — Мыслишь в верном направлении.

Ричард прищурился и склонил голову набок, улыбаясь самыми краями губ. Похвала от близнеца для него была всегда высшей похвалой на свете. Он продолжил мысль:

— И очевидно, что между ними были непростые отношения, раз Лоуренс скрывал не только это, но и само наличие брата-близнеца. Учитывая любовный характер записки и прочувствованность портрета, я делаю вывод, что они могли состоять в очень близких отношениях. Однако… мог произойти какой-то разрыв, ссора. Или же характер их отношений был совсем… не родственным. От чего приходилось скрывать.

— Да, — Коннор согласно кивает, сгибая одну ногу в колене. В руках все еще находилась фотография дедушки и он снова взглянул на нее. — Догадок может быть много. А версия одна. И она точно спрятана внутри той комнаты. Ключ мы так и не нашли. Но ничего. Впереди у нас целое лето. Мы доберемся до истины. Обязательно.

— Ты прав, у нас есть время.

Ричард подошел к кровати и опустился на ковер, около ног Коннора, нежно заглядывая тому в лицо снизу вверх… будто ждал чего-то.

— Коннор, — с жаром прошептал, погладив опущенную на пол ногу близнеца, постепенно ведя ладонь от колена выше, по голому бедру.

Мышцы на ногах напряглись и Коннор вдохнул воздуха побольше, чтоб с прикосновением у бедра нервно выдохнуть. Теплая ладонь Ричарда заползла под шорты. Такая незначительная и в тоже время откровенная ласка…

Портрет дедушки был тут же отставлен в сторонку. Коннор потянулся к брату, чуть подрагивающими от волнения пальцами обхватывая лицо, и с новым выдохом, через рот, прижался к теплым губам, как странник в пустыне, не пивший воду сутки. Жадно, собственнически, с напором.

Ричард оказался слегка ошеломлен бурной реакции на, казалось бы, маленькую ласку и просьбу во взгляде. Не ожидал от невинного и нежного брата такого напора страсти. Он ведь помнил, что именно Коннор всегда останавливал от несдержанных выражений желания.

Теперь же его ангел превратился в Эроса, пускающего болезненно-любовные стрелы в сердце.

Ричард всегда знал — Коннор чувствовал его безумную потребность в нем. Но приятнее, когда близнецу самому нужно… подобное.

Теперь он таял и сходил с ума от властных, настойчивых губ, что впивались в его собственные, подчиняя заодно и разум, и душу. Стирая границы… выпивая без остатка… отдавая взамен самого себя. Странное сплетение тел и душ.

Однако то, что их отличало друг от друга — очень скоро себя проявило. Умение вовремя взять ситуацию под контроль. Как набросился Коннор, несдержанно и пылко, так и отступил, видя границы и зная, что заходить далеко не стоит.

Временное помешательство, будто и не его вовсе, быстро сошло на нет. Коннор пришел в себя и отстранился, уже будучи сверху. Он не помнил, когда успел потянуть Ричарда на себя, бросить на постель и взобраться. Но так случилось и… он несколько растерялся.

Язык Ричарда в последний раз скользнул по приоткрытым губам Коннора, после чего он недоуменно моргнул, заметив замешательство. Однако удивление оказалось не долгим — они вместе выпали из реальности на время. Его ладони аккуратно покоились на заднице Коннора, а сами они лежали в пикантной позе. Благо, что в одежде.

— Что на меня нашло? — потеряно пробормотал Коннор.

— Мне понравилось, — прошептал Ричард в припухшие, от яростных поцелуев, губы, норовя вновь их поцеловать. Но в последний момент оставил короткий чмок.

— Я на тебя набросился, — смущение было несколько запоздалым, но все-таки — Коннор ощутил, как пылают его уши.

— Я не против. Почаще на меня бросайся, — пошутил Ричард, незаметно облизнув влажные губы. Ладони с пятой точки он так и не убрал, напротив, огладил мягкие «булочки», а затем прижал к себе сильнее, вплотную прижимаясь бедрами. Но, вопреки действиям, произнес: — Приближается время обеда. Пойдем что-нибудь приготовим вместе? Я, лично, уже голоден.

— М-м, да, хорошо.

Смена темы оказалась очень кстати. Коннор мысленно поблагодарил брата и быстренько с него поднялся, тут же поправляя на себе одежду. Ричард явно преуспел, задрал ему толстовку и почти стянул шорты с бельем — пришлось подтягивать. За этим процессом близнец наблюдал и мысленно присвистывал, разглядывая во всех подробностях белый, гладкий живот, и часть округлых ягодиц, что так быстро скрыли от его жадного, до красоты, взора.

— И все-таки я тебя как-нибудь нарисую обнаженным. Если не хочешь — насильно раздену и уложу в позу, — притворно-угрожая улыбнулся Ричард, вставая с кровати.

— Ага, щас, мечтай, — обломал его Коннор, как только все на себе поправил, и быстро вышел из комнаты, почти бегом, чувствуя, что дорогой брат отправится следом, ощутив азарт от игры: «поймай меня, если сможешь».

— Решил подразнить меня? Что ж, мне нравится эта игра!

Несмотря на бег, Ричарду удавалось говорить почти не сбивая дыхание. Он нагнал Коннора внизу, в коридоре, и набросился сзади как хищник, крепко обнимая.

— Ну что? — не без смеха заговорил. — Что мне причитается в качестве приза?

— Суровый приказ отпустить! — наигранно зло процедил Коннор, умело превращаясь из ангела в злобное нечто, и дернулся в крепкой хватке. Но сильные руки близнеца лишь крепче его обхватили.

Смеясь, Ричард слегка куснул за мочку уха.

— А я думал, в качестве приза ты вечером разделишь со мной ванну, где мы будем ласкаться до умопомрачения!

Фантазия довольно быстро подкинула картины, от которых веяло сильным жаром. Однако Коннор не показал виду, продолжив строить из себя злючку и недотрогу. Раз уж решили поиграть, дабы немного отвлечься и расслабиться.

— Вот ещё. Ты не маленький, сам примешь душ. Отпусти, иначе я начну кусаться.

Повинуясь требованию, Ричард быстро ослабил хватку. Его глаза сияли радостью, а с губ не сходила белоснежная улыбка. Когда в последний раз он был настолько радостным и воодушевленным? Пожалуй, с прошлого дня рождения.

Новое место явно влияло на него. На них. Он не чувствовал себя грязным или пошлым. Несмотря на подобные намёки в словах и действиях, он берег Коннора как зеницу ока, охраняя невинность и чистоту от всех. И от себя самого в том числе.

Шутки шутками, но он не позволил бы себе большего, чем Коннор разрешит. Даже в фантазиях своих оставался предельно осторожным. Не переступал черту, которую сам для себя определил. Коннор был и остается светлым, чистым ангелом. А тело его — священно и неприкосновенно. Разве можно как-то по-другому прикасаться к нему, кроме как с любовью, трепетом и уважением?

***

 

Родители вернулись в седьмом часу вечера, голодные и уставшие. Не осталось ни сил, ни времени, чтобы уделить внимание детям.

Те всё понимали и дали время на отдых, перед этим покормив. О близнеце дедушки они решили поговорить позже — завтра утром или днём, как только отец отдохнёт.

Второй день переезда в дом дедушки подошел к концу, и Ричард ощутил странное чувство; два дня прошло, а казалось, будто пролетело два месяца. Так много вещей случилось за столь короткий срок…

И поймал себя на мысли, что уезжать обратно в город не хотел бы. Он находился в окружении прекрасно, спокойного… а главное — рядом с Коннором. Так же от его внимания не ушло то, что Коннор забыл о своем планшете и ноутбуке. Тот не вспоминал не об интернете, не об играх. А значит — новая насыщенная жизнь не давала скучать.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Ричард проследил за настроением Коннора; тот был расслаблен, в приподнятом состоянии духа. И с хитрой улыбкой решил спросить, подперев спиной стену напротив кровати:

— Чем собираешься заняться?

— Не знаю, — пожал тот плечами. — Может, наведаюсь в «знаменитую» дедушкину библиотеку, поищу для себя интересные истории. Поиграть в планшете я всегда успею, там ничего нового.

— М, — кивнул Ричард, — я тут для тебя хочу подарок сделать.

Отлипнув от стены, парень подошел к столу, повозился в ящике под ним, и что-то достал. И все это время затылком ощущал заинтересованный взгляд.

— Вот, — протянул удлиненный предмет, завернутый в ткань.

И какого было удивление Коннора, когда он достал старую, деревянную флейту.

— Ого! Где ты ее нашел?

— В шкатулке, когда искал ключ. Ты ведь любишь играть на музыкальных инструментах.

Музыкальные инструменты — слишком громко сказано. Коннор хорошо играл на флейте, отучившись в музыкальном колледже пять лет, и учился самостоятельно осваивать гитару.  
Живая музыка покидает двадцать первый век. Все больше люди создают механические инструменты — прогресс не стоит на месте. А Коннор испытывает огромную симпатию к музыкальным инструментам, дающие живой звук.

— Я на такой никогда не пробовал играть, — честно говорит Коннор, осматривая инструмент, — смотри, тут даже вырезано что-то. Красота.

— Что же там вырезано? — поинтересовался Ричард, думая о том, как же он мог пропустить…

— Вот здесь, — Коннор показывает у самого свистка вырезанную на французском фразу: — Mon amour.

— Хм, интересно…— задумчиво произнес, присаживаясь ближе, почти соприкасаясь боком.

— «Моя любовь». Что-то мне подсказывает, что дедушка сделал эту флейту своими руками для близнеца, — первое, что приходит в голову, сообщает Коннор.

Ричард поднимает красноречивый взгляд.

— Лоуренс подарил флейту близнецу, а спустя долгое время эту же флейту я дарю тебе. Тебе не кажется это… странным?

— Так, стоп, — тормозит Коннор, начиная думать в мистическом направлении. — Мой мозг выдает сейчас слишком много фантастического и если это, каким-то чудным образом, правда — он обещает вскоре взорваться.

— Мы будто, сами того не ведая, повторяем всё то, что было у нашего предка. Я не думаю, что тут есть мистика. Конечно, это странно, но, научно объяснимо. Генетика.

Коннор на мгновение застыл, задумчиво глядя куда-то сквозь Ричарда.

— В таком случае, я не хочу, чтобы однажды у нас произошел разрыв, — хмуриться отвечает он. Не трудно догадаться, что финал истории первых близнецов весьма нерадостный. И умерли они не вместе, и не в один день.

— Мы этого еще не знаем, — приобнял за плечи Ричард, — вот когда найдем ключ от той комнаты, тогда и узнаем. Надеюсь. А разрыва между нами никогда не будет. Обещаю. Ты ведь знаешь, я не смогу жить без тебя.

— Так ведь и они могли думать когда-то, — грустно выдохнул Коннор. А через пару секунд, последний раз осмотрев флейту, сел ровно, выбираясь из объятий близнеца, и на пробу решил исполнить детскую мелодию в маленьком диапазоне.

Ричард хотел было возразить, но внимание сразу же переключилось на изящные пальцы и инструмент, начинающий издавать приятный звук. Легкое звучание, веселый оттенок, как Коннор учил говорить по музыковедчески — в мажорном ладу.

Проиграл буквально пятнадцать секунд. На то и проба. Сравнивал свои возможности на новом инструменте. И, придя к выводу, что все возможно — решил взять более сложный репертуар со сменой лада — грустный, минорный оттенок стал звучать в помещении.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, выражая через инструмент душевные переживания и таящуюся боль. Флейта «плачет» вместо него. И близнец начал чувствовать боль, как свою собственную. Глаза заблестели, глядя поверх флейты на розовые губы, тонкие пальцы, и… так сильно, неимоверно сильно, захотелось обнять Коннора. Успокоить своими объятьями и укрыть от всех бед. Но отчего-то он медлил, завороженный плачущими звуками, разрывающие душу на сотни осколков. В каждом осколке отражается любимый… он и не заметил, как глаза застелила влага, как начало щипать и изображение стало размываться.

Мелодия постепенно замедлялась и становилась тише, подходя к своему логическому финалу. Чем ближе, тем тише. Пока последняя нота не затихла насовсем, оставляя после себя вибрирующий след.

Коннор какое-то время сидел, в образовавшейся тишине, с закрытыми глазами, приходя с мыслями и отпуская охватившую душу переживания. С музыкой все ушло и стало спокойнее. Но стоило открыть глаза — он увидел Ричарда со слезами.

— Ты чего? — удивленно отозвался и отложил флейту, тут же обнимая. — Что случилось? Эй… чего плачешь?

Ричард тут же обхватил Коннора. От переживаний он не мог толком ничего произнести, слова застряли в горле горьким комом. Язык музыки понятен для всех, через нее человек способен передать то, что не мог бы передать словами. И теперь Ричард понимает, что в душе Коннора очень много того, чего не знает он сам. Печаль… боль, глубоко спрятанные внутри.

А ведь он считал Коннора веселым и жизнерадостным…  
Что еще он не знает?..

— Мой малыш… мой маленький братик, — шепчет одними губами, прижимаясь мокрой от слез щекой к щеке Коннора.

— Ричард, ты меня пугаешь, — в жалкой попытке старается улыбнуться Коннор, не отпуская расчувствовавшегося близнеца.

Хотя не мог не признать — сегодня он вложил всю душу для игры. Никогда еще не играл с такой отдачей. Это и могло повлиять на Ричарда. В нем Коннор ощущал столько страха, вины, печали и всепоглощающей любви, что утонуть можно.

— Это было так прекрасно, Коннор… Но ты напугал меня…

В приступе любви, Ричард стал покрывать лицо родного человека пылкими поцелуями, так и не отойдя от эмоционального потрясения. А после утянул в, пропитанный нежностью, поцелуй. Так, что близнец не мог ему отказать, и не мог не ответить, взобравшись сверху. Ричард так тесно прижал его к себе… между ними не осталось никаких лишних сантиметров. Едино. Прекрасно. Чувственно. И вкус слез чувствовался на губах.

Чуть не задыхаясь от навалившихся ощущений и глубоких поцелуев, Ричард отстранился. Прижался лбом ко лбу Коннора и заглянул в его глубокие, медовые глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Коннор. Все ясно, в их случае, без слов, но сейчас… они попросту необходимы. Показать в обоих аспектах. Показать во всем, как сильно любит и нуждается.

Ричард находит ладони брата, сплетается пальцами, и, дрожащим от волнения голосом, произносит:

— Обещай, что между нами не будет никаких секретов и никаких тайн. Горести и радости мы разделим вместе. Твоя боль — это моя боль. Твоя радость — моя радость.

— Обещаю, — вновь старается улыбнуться и тянется к губам, оставляя нежный поцелуй. — Я никогда не скрывал от тебя ничего, Ричард. Просто сегодня… после всего, что мы узнали. Мне стало так грустно и больно за нашего дедушку и его брата… Моя душа требовала это выплеснуть. Поэтому случилось это так… сильно. Честно, я никогда еще так не выкладывался, как сегодня. Это был апогей. И я не подумал о том, что тебя накроет.

Глаза все еще блестели от влаги, но после объяснений Ричард наконец-то улыбнулся.

— Я верю, — опустил слипшиеся от слез ресницы. — Просто твоя игра… не знаю, что со мной произошло, но я испугался за тебя. За нас. Это… так иррационально, — и добавил уже веселее: — Ты просто волшебный музыкант, можешь гордиться собой. Гляди, довел своего сурового брата до слез. Расплакался как ребенок, ей-богу!

От грусти не осталось и следа. Приятная тяжесть тела Коннора успокаивала.

— В таком случае — долой все минорные произведения, — решает тот, гладя брата по плечам, шее и все еще восседая на нем сверху. — Буду играть для тебя веселую музыку.

— Я не против минорных нот, но в твоем исполнении они слишком на меня влияют. Я чересчур чувствителен к твоему настроению. Наверное, это ненормально… Иногда, я будто слит с тобой в одно целое. Даже больше, будто… меня не существует. Существуешь только ты, и моя душа живет в тебе. Живет лишь тобою, — голос сходит на низкий глубокий шепот, переходя в интимный тон.

— Ну всё, Ричард, не нагнетай обстановку, — просит Коннор и несильно кусает за мочку уха.

Услышанное пробивало до мурашек… и не ясно от чего больше, от трепета или ужаса.

— Давай поговорим о более земном.

Мгновение — и Ричард перевернулся. Прижал Коннора к постели, нависая над ним, и крепко вдавился бедрами в его бедра.

— О чем же? — лукаво спросил Ричард, гладя кончиками пальцев изящные ключицы.

— Ты вот этот интим сейчас специально устраиваешь, да? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает близнец, невольно прикрывая глаза от подступающего сладкого томления.

Ричард прячет коварную улыбку и переходит поцелуями к самой чувствительной части тела — к шее. Дразнит. Он знает, что это возбудит. Коннор чувствует его щекотливый смешок на своей коже, и горячий влажный язык скользит от яремной ямки до уха.

Все более яркое удовольствие мешает ощутить, через их связь, азарт. Коннор отводит взгляд и едва слышно стонет. Осыпать его шею горячими, неспешными поцелуями — плохая идея. Он становится податливым и на все согласным. Но хуже всего — между ног начинает шевелиться. А при тесном контакте бедер…

Ричард все это чувствует! Чувствует, но делает вид, что не замечает. До тех пор, пока не возбуждается в ответ на чужую реакцию.

Теперь уже Коннор ощущает, как в собственный пах упирается нечто. И это тоже будто проходит мимо внимания Ричарда, занятого поцелуями. С самозабвенным восторгом тот хочет принести максимальное удовольствие. Потому что любое ощущение близнеца передается ему самому, умножая эффект.

— Когда я говорил «поговорить о более земном», я имел виду общение со мной, а не с моим телом, — мямлит тихо Коннор и напрягается всем телом, с силой вцепившись в предплечья брата, когда тот, хитрый лис, начал облизывать сосок через ткань футболки! — Ричи-и-и…

— Для меня ты и твое тело — одно и то же, — промурлыкал Ричард и поерзал на бедрах Коннора, спускаясь ниже. Затем задрал верх одежды и аккуратно стал выцеловывать узоры на гладком животе. И, любовно, каждую симпатичную родинку.

Он чувствовал на себе шальной взгляд карих глаз. Коннор еле приподнялся на локтях и молча стал наблюдать, периодически покусывая губы. Ричард заходил дальше их вчерашних ласк. Они… готовы были… перейти черту…

От одной лишь мысли охватывал жар и усиливалось возбуждение. Коннор сладко простонал, ощутив горячую влажность языка в пупке.

— Ричард…

— Да, мой сладкий? — отозвался тот, поднимая глаза с лихорадочным блеском. Сам он не думал о чем-то большем, чем ласки с поцелуями. Хотелось лишь обласкать каждый сантиметр нежной кожи.

— Я… мне… — сгорая от стыда (уши и шея стали красными от прилива крови), Коннор так и не смог хотя бы промямлить то, о чем хотел сообщить. Потребовалась не одна минута, и Ричард терпеливо ждал, ничего не предпринимая, когда близняшку отпустит и он сможет сказать, что так его волнует. — … мне нужна мастурбация…

Щеки Ричарда вспыхнули. Одновременно с тем, в его глазах заиграли огоньки. Он медленно пополз наверх, ладонями коснулся колен Коннора и осторожно развел их в стороны. А сам устроился между ног, прижимаясь вплотную, и ладонями огладил плотные, стройные бедра, заползая под шорты.

— Я могу помочь, — тихо выдохнул Ричард, и понял, что сам весь краснеет от своих действий и слов. Он не представлял, как именно собирается «помогать», и правильно ли это вообще… но желание удовлетворить любимого перевесило все остальное.

— В этом я, как-то, и не сомневался, — тихо бубнит под нос Коннор, прикрыв глаза. Так он испытывал меньше стыда. С откровенной позой сердце забилось так громко в груди, что, казалось, его слышно даже Ричарду. — Как… м-м… как ты это будешь делать?

Настала очередь Ричарда мямлить что-то неясное от волнения:

— Я… не знаю, м… может просто… — он двинул бедрами, показывая, что может просто потереться и тем самым… Однако боялся причинить дискомфорт, ведь ткань белья и штанов запросто может поранить тонкую кожу в нежных местах.

Тишина затянулась, мысли бешено метались в поисках решения, но ничего из «пристойного» Ричард так и не смог придумать. Остальные варианты слишком откровенны, заставляли чуть ли не броситься из спальни от стыда.

Тем не менее, Ричард решил рискнуть. Взяв всю решимость в свои руки, он произнес в ухо Коннору:

— Могу рукой поласкать тебя.

И сразу же пожалел о сказанном. Никогда еще в жизни он не чувствовал себя так смущенно и при этом таким возбужденным. Коннор и вовсе издал звук, похожий на тихий писк. Стыд девяностого левела… Куда естественнее было бы сразу почувствовать действия близнеца, а не слышать о задуманном вслух. Это… так выбивало…

— Х-хорошо, — дает согласие, с легким заиканием, и обхватывает близнеца за шею, тут же притягивая к себе и целуя в губы.

Так легче. Отвлечься на то, что кажется теперь естественным. И лишь позже, на поводу желаний, получить большее. Им обоим передастся уверенность к переходу на новый уровень.

Целуя так, как делал это утром, с глубоким чувством и отдачей, Ричард осторожно гладил низ живота Коннора, как бы подготавливая к дальнейшему.

Действуя все уверенней, его рука скользнула к промежности и накрыла возбуждение поверх ткани. Пальцы не сильно сжали плоть, оглаживали больше с лаской, чем со страстью. Слишком медленно и неспешно.

Тело Коннора ныло от возбуждения, а активных действий со стороны Ричарда все ещё не поступало. И тогда он сам перехватил руку, ведомый своему желанию, и запустил её в свои шорты.

Протяжный стон сорвался с губ обоих, добившись первой, столь интимной, близости. Пусть и через ткань боксеров. Коннор с силой цеплялся за кисть руки брата, чувствуя, как тот осторожно шевелит пальцами по ткани боксеров. И плоть отзывалась… так сладко…

— Ещё… — выдыхает Коннор, разрывая поцелуй, и сам до конца не осознает, что начинает выпрашивать больше контакта.

Чувствуя мучения близнеца, Ричард, снова увлекает в чувственную ласку губ и языка. Зацепился пальцем за резинку внутреннего белья, просунул руку и почти охнул, когда что-то горячее, твердое и влажное ткнулось ему в ладонь.

А Коннор так очаровательно стал прогибаться в спине для большего контакта. Он лишь читал о мастурбации, что актуально для людей их возраста, но на себе никогда не пробовал. Что уж говорить о помощи со стороны…

Ричард отбросил чувство стыда с первым же прикосновением. Коннор ощутил его эмоции, как свои, и стал действовать увереннее, унося близнеца в дальние дали… Удовольствие нарастало с каждым движением. Чем чувственнее касался его Ричард, и скорее двигал рукой, тем больше Коннору хотелось стонать, беспрерывно, в не разрывающийся поцелуй. Он сгорал, будто в огне, тянулся за рукой возлюбленного брата, и… Боже… как же не хотел прерываться… Ещё… больше… сильнее!..

Комната наполнилась откровенными мокрыми звуками поцелуев, тихими стонами и шуршанием одежды, от которой теперь оба хотели избавиться. Влажная, нежная кожа скользила под ладонями Ричарда. Он сходил с ума от нахлынувших ощущений, и вот-вот готов был лишиться чувств. Разум отказывался воспринимать мир. Его восприятие сузилось до Коннора; до губ, которые он исступленно целовал; до горячего и раскрытого тела, в которое он вплавлялся; до тихого голоса, сквозь всхлипы и стоны, зовущего его по имени; прикосновения аккуратных пальчиков Коннора, а в последующем уверенного обхвата, к собственной плоти…

Кажется, в Ричарде что-то снесло. Как плотину под сильнейшем напором воды. Нет предела их ощущениям, их общему восприятию… это сильнее всего, что они когда-либо испытывали. И неописуемо в нескольких словах.

— Коннор… — прошептал Ричард со вздохом, — тебе не обязательно… ах, это… делать… я мог бы сам…

Дальше не хватило слов — накрыло горячей, электрической волной удовольствия. Настолько ослепительного и резкого, что сносило крышу. Пальцы Коннора на его собственном члене. А его рука на Конноровском… они прижимаются, почти лежат друг на друге, целуются, вспотевшие, разомлевшие от бурных ласк…

Их первый опыт проходит быстрее вчерашнего первого шага, касательно поцелуев. С ними время пролетало незаметно. Но более интимные и яркие ласки довели до оргазма за считанные минуты.

Коннор кончил первым. Накрывшая его эйфория довела до пика и Ричарда. Иначе и быть не могло, при делении чувств.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Ричард и с чувством поцеловал в губы. По телу все еще проходили последние волны томительного удовольствия.

— И я тебя, — одними губами произнес Коннор, расслабленный настолько, что лишний раз двигаться не хотелось. И на поцелуй ответил лениво.

Ричард положил свою голову на надплечье, ближе к груди брата. Лежать рядом с ним было так приятно… слышать успокоившееся, через пару минут, сердцебиение и дыхание. Он вспомнил, что нужно будет достать салфетки и убрать следы на их руках. И хорошо бы сменить испачканное белье. Но так не хотелось вставать и что-то делать. Стало клонить к сну.

— Не засыпай, — тихо просил его близнец, гладя по голове. А сам лежит с закрытыми глазами. — Мы не можем заснуть вот так… нужно почистить себя… а то родители…

— Ладно, — отозвался Ричард, вставая и одновременно поправляя на себе одежду.

Коннор следом за ним, через огромное «не хочу». Избавляться от следов недавней страсти, которое назвать иначе, как занятие любовью, нельзя — оказалось той ещё задачкой. Им пришлось хорошенько застирать белье и штаны (у Коннора шорты), чтобы не осталось пятен. Мама ни в коем случае не должна прознать, когда придет с корзиной для белья, забрать у них грязные вещи.

Коннор успел лишь порадоваться, что не испачкал свою пижаму. Уж с ней он расставаться не хотел. И заметил, что Ричард — пока старательно избавлялся от следов в душе с помощью теплой воды и мыла — всячески избегал зрительного контакта с ним.

Если бы Коннор не знал его чувства, как свои собственные, решил бы, что того гложет стыд. Однако никакой тревоги в настроении Ричарда не ощущалось. Он понимал, что нужно дать время обдумать произошедшее, и необязательно в негативном ключе. Они так долго шли к этой связи, что случившееся не было шоком для обоих.

И все же…

Коннор нахмурился, кидая взгляд на близнеца, который проверял, не испачкана ли простыня.

«Вдруг Ричард жалеет?» — мелькает страшная, позорная мысль.

Но нет. На дне платиново-синих глаз таилась улыбка, едва уловимая. Смягчающая чеканные, суровые, поразительно красивые черты. 

Ричард думал о том, что будь на месте Коннора кто-то другой, или же буйство страсти произошло наедине с собой и своими откровенными фантазиями, он бы, несомненно, испытал жгучий стыд и угрызения совести. Ощутил бы себя грязным и оскверненным прикосновением похоти. Своей или чужой.

Однако ничего из перечисленного он не испытывал. 

Близость с идентичным и бесконечно любимым близнецом будто очищало, странно возвышало в неизвестную для непарных людей область, где любовь и красота замерли в монолитной и неподвижной вечности. 

В стерильной, ослепительно-чувствительной близнецовой сфере, они обретали подлинный баланс и гармонию, неизвестную обычным парам.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новая иллюстрация с милашным Коннором :3  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849432/v849432679/125119/aS7YHpNswvw.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849432/v849432679/12510f/hd1or2ag9rE.jpg
> 
> Если кому интересно, тут можно найти больше моих картин: https://vk.com/albagoas  
> И тут:https://www.deviantart.com/develv

В этот раз Ричарда минуло одиночество. Он проснулся со стойким ощущением того, что рядом лежит Коннор. Да и одеяло, по большему счету, перетянуто на его сторону — братец тот еще любитель теплоты. Завернется в одеяло с головой, и распаковывай потом, как подарочек. Поэтому вместо тревоги, как вчера утром, Ричард испытывал приятное спокойствие и сладкую истому в теле, не считая легкой ломоты в пояснице и синяков в некоторых местах… нежные пальчики Коннора оказались сильными.

Ричард улыбнулся, сладко потягиваясь, зевнул и взглянул на настенные часы, которые показывали «9:30». Обычно он вставал рано, но вчерашние ночные ласки с Коннором явно не способствовали этому.

И пусть. Они на летних каникулах в конце концов! Хоть к двенадцати вставай, никакой ответственности на них не лежит.

Ричард перекатился к Коннору и обнял поверх одеяла.

— Солнышко мое, вставай, — нежно погладил по взъерошенным, от сна, волосам.

Они смешно завивались. Коннор ненавидел свои кудряшки, всегда расправлял их и укладывал волосы так, чтобы они были прямыми, как у Ричарда. У того же лишь слегка завивались. И только утром было позволено видеть близняшку такой очаровательной теплой булочкой с кудряшками.

— М-м… — недовольно мычит тот, шевелясь по минимуму. А следом пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. От умиления Ричард не сдержался и поцеловал его в кудри. От них пахло теплом и ароматным шампунем.

— Уже полдесятого, нам надо умыться и зарядку сделать. Я обещал тебя тренировать. А потом завтрак. Родители, наверное, тоже встали.

— Ну Рич… — более ясно бурчит Коннор, переворачиваясь на спину, как только хватка ослабла, и показал на свет заспанную недовольную физиономию, с прищуром, — я хочу еще часик… прошлой ночью вообще почти не спал…

— Ладно, дам тогда еще часик, раз мой спящий красавец не хочет явить миру свою великолепность, — пошутил Ричард. Он хотел было встать, но манящая теплота под одеялом заставила просунуть руки и потрогать Коннора. Мягкий и горячий, как булочка из печки.

— Засунь себе свои шуточки куда-нибудь… поглубже, — все еще бурчит Коннор, опять получив сравнение с Диснеевской принцессой. Благо, что сегодня его описали в мужском роде. — Руки… — перехватывает конечности близнеца, чувствуя шевеление, только лишь потому, что щекотно и он… невольно начал хихикать.

— Куда? — с серьезным видом спрашивает Ричард. — Я буду совсем не против, если это сделаешь ты. Для меня.

Руки настойчивее гладят родное тело. Ричард еще не успел одеться, а в одних трусах холодновато в не прогретой ещё дневным воздухом комнате. С хихиканьем, он залез под одеяло с головой, и Коннор почувствовал, как его поперек тела обхватывают сильные руки, и куда-то в живот щекочет чужое дыхание.

— Ну, Ричард! — возмущенно фыркает Коннор, лишая себя сладких остатков сна, которые хотел продлить на целый час. Ни черта теперь. С таким настырным близнецом не поспишь. Он начал пробуждать в нем слишком много приятного, чтобы так просто заснуть.

— Я всю жизнь Ричард! — раздается приглушенный смешок из-под одеяла.

Видимо Ричард поставил цель — довести Коннора, чтобы потом… загладить свою вину чем-нибудь приятным. Последней каплей стало то, что он шутя укусил куда-то в промежность Коннора, через плюшевую ткань пижамных штанов.

— Ну все, ты меня вынуждаешь! — рычит Коннор, борясь с накатившим смущением — приятным. Раздражение берет верх. Сонный, он всегда такой. А Ричард просто невозможен бывает по утрам. Коннор резко вскидывает верх одеяло, и бросается на близнеца.

Начинается бой не на жизнь, а на смерть! Они падают на матрац, их тела сплетаются в борьбе. Переворачиваются, катятся кубарем, и чуть не падают с огромной кровати. Пыхтения и веселый смех наполняют спальню. Через тонкие белые шторы проникали солнечные лучи, подсвеченные и смягченные зеленой листвой деревьев, растущих вокруг дома, и создавали успокаивающий эффект воды.

Ричард намного сильнее, но он поддается, разрешая Коннору взять над собой вверх.

— Вообще-то, я хотел тебе массаж сделать, — закусывая нижнюю губу, улыбается Ричард. — У тебя, должно быть, болит все тело?

— С чего вдруг оно должно болеть? — спрашивает запыхавшийся близнец, отпуская чужие руки. Но не слез.

— А разве оно не болит? Ты вчера так прогибался, твоя поясница… 

— Блин, — тихо ругается, смущенный воспоминанием. Но нет, Коннор не испытывал никаких неудобств. Да, он прогибался, но не до хруста в пояснице, чтобы она болела. А что касается укусов — Ричард действовал нежно, не причиняя боли.

Только сейчас, после боя, Коннор испытывал усталость.

— Все в порядке.

— Ну хорошо тогда. А то я мог бы помять тебе бока, поясницу, ноги там. У меня вот болит немного… и ты синяки на мне оставил, — без осуждения сказал Ричард.

А сам думает: «Черт, Ричард, ты сам виноват, не нужно было дразнить Коннора! Теперь не жалуйся на синяки и засосы…»

Только сейчас Коннор заметил, как на бледной коже Ричарда, местами, проступали следы от пальцев. На предплечьях, пару синяков на бедрах… Стало очень стыдно за себя. Он покалечил брата. Свои следы страсти, на теле Ричарда, совсем не радовали. Скорее наоборот — он с болью на них смотрел, осторожно прикасаясь.

— Прости.

Ричард перехватил руку, приблизил к своим губам и поцеловал пальцы.

— Не извиняйся, я сам виноват, — улыбка осветляет лицо. — Давай, поцелуй меня и пойдем в душ.

Утром между ними случилось все, кроме главного — поцелуя. День не начинался без приветственного прикосновения к губам. Сейчас же их маленький ритуал приобрел более интимный характер. Коннор поддался вперед и прикоснулся к раскрывающимся навстречу губам близнеца, прикрывая глаза и сжимая в ответ его руку в своей.

Целовались долго, пока Коннор не прервал приятный контакт губ. На часах было 10:00. Ричард первым соскочил с кровати, быстро надел белую рубашку, черные штаны и подхватил замешкавшегося Коннора, на руках унося из спальни.

Душ находился почти напротив комнаты. Их веселый смех заполнил коридор. А после умывания, укладки волос и взаимных дурачеств, братья дружно двинулись в свою комнату.

На этот раз Коннор дошел на своих двоих. Ричард распахнул шторы и окно пошире, впуская больше свежего воздуха и солнечного света, сделал пару блаженных вздохов, улыбнулся новому дню и принялся делать зарядку. Коннор как обычно ленился, но тон Ричарда был не терпящим возражения:

— Давай, ты же сильный парень! Когда хочешь — все можешь. Главное захотеть! Представь, какие у тебя будут красивые, упругие мышцы! Ну же, не будь ленивой задницей!

— Не нужны мне красивые, упругие мышцы, — бормочет недовольно тот и начинает с разминки рук — самое легкое и не энергозатратное. — А если ты хочешь кого с крепким телосложением — вперед.

С последним он, конечно, слегка загнул палку. Но сказано было не серьёзно, скорее в шутку.

— Так, Коннор! Что это за разговоры такие? — тоже скорее в шутку прорычал Ричард, угрожающе подступая. Глаза хищно сверкнули, а мускулы напряглись, что стало видно через белую ткань рубашки.

Впервые Коннор пожалел, что не занимался собой. Что предательски слаб и не способен отбиться от махины в лице здорового младшего брата. Тот перекинет его через плечо и дело с концом. А он даже вырваться не сможет. Не говоря уж о простой хватке. Если Ричард в самом деле вцепится, с серьёзным намерением — Коннор не то, что не отцепится, еще и обзаведется синяками на нежной коже. При минимум загорелости — хорошо видны любые следы, будь то царапины или синяки. Покраснение кожи и то сильно в глаза бросается.

— Так все, я понял-понял, отстань, — шуганулся в сторону.

Ричард на мгновение замер, с тайной улыбкой наблюдая за появившимся испугом Коннора, затем грациозно, одним рывком, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в нос:

— Ну вот и молодец. А теперь давай, повторяй за мной.

Отойдя на несколько шагов, он стал выполнять разные упражнения, при этом не отводя взгляда от Коннора. За ленивым чудом нужно следить, как за ребенком — отвернешься, и тот пропустит пару движений.

Все прошлые ворчания у Коннора ушли на задний план. Ричард лишь фоном чувствовал его недовольство. А благодаря его веселому настроению, если не сказать — игривости, Коннор заражался и делал упражнения с чуть большим энтузиазмом.

Вдруг в дверь постучались. Раздался бодрый голос Брайана:  
— Мальчики, можно я к вам? Вы уже проснулись?

Братья хором ответили:  
— Да, пап, заходи.

И одновременно подумали о том, как хорошо, что родители у них вежливые и воспитанные. Если бы они врывались в комнату без спроса…

Что будет, если вдруг те зайдут, когда они будут…  
Об этом даже думать страшно.

Брайан аккуратно зашел, осмотрел комнату и оживленно воскликнул:

— Да вы тут классно устроились! Я еще не бывал здесь с тех пор, как мы переселились. Ну как вам, нравится? В смысле, в этом доме. Есть какие-нибудь жалобы? — вопросительно посмотрел на Коннора, как на самого капризного из близнецов, и для которого природа — на троечку, солнцепек — на единичку, и отсутствие интернета — на нолик.

Никаких жалоб не последовало. Коннор, запыхавшийся после тренировок, сидел прямо на полу и единственное, что ему не хватало — выпить холодной водички.

— Нормально все, я не жалуюсь. Хорошо, что ты, кстати, заглянул к нам. У нас с Ричардом будет пару вопросов к тебе, потому что в доме мы наткнулись на одну занимательную вещь.

— Вот как, — приподнял брови отец и прошелся по комнате, пока не сел ковер и не похлопал рядом с собой: — Ну, присаживайтесь поближе и рассказывайте, что там у вас за вопросы.

Близнецы сели поближе к нему, с двух сторон. Отец замер на мгновение, переводя взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, от умиления не выдержал и чмокнул каждого в макушки, а затем взлохматил рукой их идеальные прически.

— Паааап, мы не маленькие, — Ричард попытался увернуться от настойчивых рук и заметил торжествующий взгляд Коннора. Ему показалось, будто во взгляде читалось: «Ага, вот теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую, когда ты со мной то же самое делаешь!»

— Ну уж нет, милые мои, не перестану! — смеется отец и на сей раз обнимает обоих за плечи, заставляя тех склонить головы к его плечам. — Ну давайте, я внимательно слушаю.

— Это насчет дедушки, — начинает Коннор, смирившись с положением в объятьях родителя. — Скажи, ты что-нибудь знаешь о его брате?

Отец призадумался:  
— Как ни странно, я его не видел ни разу. Знаю, что его звали Габриэль, но по какой-то причине он уехал. Говорили, что в Европу. У них были проблемы с семьей. По крайней мере, так отец мне говорил.

Ричард многозначительно переглянулся с братом.

— А ты, — вновь за двоих заговорил Коннор, поймав взгляд отца, — знал, что Габриэль был его близнецом?

— Эм… нет, — удивился отец, — А откуда вы это узнали?

Ричарду показалось очень странным, что отец ничего не знал о Габриэле. Неужели тот не фотографировался? Не приезжал к семье Лоуренса? Казалось, будто кто-то специально утаивал информацию. И… правда ли, что он действительно уехал? И зачем? Неужели разрыв все же произошел между братьями?..

— А когда Габриель уехал? — спросил Ричард.

— Мой отец говорил, что после его женитьбы на маме, то есть, на вашей бабушке. Была ли ссора с братом или нет, но… — Брайан прикусил язык и резко замолк, о чем-то сосредоточено задумавшись.

Ричард едва заметно выдохнул. Его догадки подтвердились.

— Мы узнали о том, что он близнец дедушки, — начал Коннор, переводя слегка тему, дабы перестало так сильно нагнетать, — из-за его портрета на втором этаже, недалеко от запертой двери. Это не дедушка был изображен, а Габриэль. По фотографии мы сравнили их. У Габриэля родинка под глазом и едва заметный шрам на щеке.

Брайан удивленно посмотрел на Коннора, а затем засмеялся. Он не умел долго быть серьезным или задумчивым:

— Какие вы у меня молодцы, следователи подрастают! Я бы никогда не додумался до такого! А про тот портрет я почти забыл.

— Нам бы очень хотелось знать, что случилось с дедушкой и его близнецом, — вздохнул Коннор и поймал взгляд Ричарда, что разделял с ним чувства. И они, не сговариваясь, взяли за руку друг друга. — Нам кажется, что мы не спроста здесь. В этом доме есть что-то, что мы должны знать о них.

Взгляд отца упал на их руки и наполнился нежностью. Он вспомнил, как Коннор и Ричард, будучи малышами, спали в одной кроватке и точно так же держались за крохотные ручки. Но улыбка держалась недолго, мысли об отце и его брате пробудили нерадостные воспоминания. И чтобы не взволновать сыновей, мужчина вновь приобнял их.

— Я понимаю вас. Этот дом намного старше, чем кажется. Он был построен еще моим прадедушкой, который являлся потомком шотландских и французских аристократов. Поэтому вы можете гордиться своей фамилией Декарт, — последняя реплика была сказана с улыбкой. И серьезнее продолжил: — Знаете, когда я был маленьким, мои родители все время ссорились. А я не понимал, почему. Я видел, как мать кричала на отца, он в гневе уходил, а она плакала… 

Воспоминания давались мужчине тяжело. Парни видели, насколько сильно они ударяли, и все еще ударяют по родителю, и оба, не сговариваясь, взяли его за руку.

— А почему они ссорились? — спросил Ричард, подсознательно догадываясь о причине.

— Я тогда не понимал этого, но сейчас вспоминаю, и думаю, что причина была в отсутствии любви. Мои родители женились не по любви.

— Связь, — одними губами, без звука, проговорил Коннор, обращаясь исключительно к своему близнецу.

В этом все дело. У Лоуренса и Габриэля были те же сильные чувства, та же крепкая связь, что и у Ричарда с Коннором. Но они, под гнетом родителей, или же сами так решили, готовые отказаться от своих половинок — постарались ее разорвать, что обоим не принесло счастье. Одно лишь страдание… боль… разочарование.

Мысли и чувства близнецов снова смешались в одно, и они сильнее сжали руки друг друга. Пойти на такой шаг добровольно… да даже под принуждением… они точно не смогут. Скорее, умрут.

Представив, лишь на мгновение, что лишится любимого близнеца, Ричард зажмурился от ужаса и нахлынувшего чувства тошноты. Жизнь покажется ему адом, если они расстанутся… Нет-нет, лучше смерть, чем такая участь!

— Мне даже кажется, что отец любил другого человека, а моя мать ревновала, — отец продолжал говорить. От волнения его очки вспотели. — Отец был оторван от семьи. Как я говорил ранее, он был скрытен и замкнут. Его будто что-то гложило. С семьей он мало проводил времени, в основном, на работе, или здесь, в этом доме. Когда ссоры с мамой участились, он сюда чуть ли не окончательно переехал. Приезжал исключительно для того, чтобы повидаться со мной.

— Пап, — прерывает его тихий голос Коннора. — А тебе не кажется, что дедушке просто не хватало своей половинки? Своего близнеца. Я могу понять его чувства. Не будь Ричарда рядом, я… не смог бы жить спокойно. «Если вообще бы смог», — добавил уже про себя.

— Я не думал об этом, но это вполне… допустимо. Про вас — не сомневаюсь, — отец погладил обоих по голове, — но в таком случае, если у Лоуренса с близнецом была такая же связь, зачем нужно было эту связь разрывать? В данном случае, браком с нелюбимым человеком.

Близнецы переглянулись снова. Они впитывали каждое слово от отца и делали выводы.

— И все же, он любил меня, — при этих словах Брайан грустно улыбнулся. — Если бы моя мать не вцепилась в меня железной хваткой — отец с удовольствием взял бы меня к себе в этот дом.

— И тогда не было бы нас? — вопрос прозвучал на предыдущую реплику отца.

— Ну почему же? Вы бы все равно родились. Не будь меня, родились бы в другой семье, похожей на нашу. Вы слышали о такой штуке как карма?

Ричард кивнул и посмотрел на Коннора.

— В нехорошем понимании, — ответил тот.

— Как бы объяснить попроще… Ну например, если вам по судьбе положено родиться, к примеру, в Америке, в таком-то году, месяце, времени суток, в такой-то семье и с таким-то набором ген — это произойдет в любом случае. Даже если эта семья вдруг по каким-то причинам не смогла создать вас. Например, погибла. Раз по судьбе вам уготовано рождение — оно произойдет. Найдется семья, близкая по характеристикам той, что погибла, и в итоге ваше рождение наступит.

Брайан говорил вполне оптимистично, однако Коннор едва заметно погрустнел:  
— Так значит, все предопределено? И у нас нет выбора?

— Есть, почему нет? Думаю, судьба формируется вашим нынешним поведением, мыслями, желаниями. Вы захотели появится на свет, и… знаете, я слышал такую вещь, что близнецами рождаются те, кто в прошлом были очень привязаны друг к другу. Это значит, что вы любили друг друга еще в прошлом и пожелали быть всегда вместе.

Последние слова вызвали едва заметные улыбки у парней. Эта теория была ими приятно воспринята. Но остальное… как же много мрачности и скрытой боли скрывается за правдой. Отец открыл им лишь одну сотую… а что будет дальше? Когда они доберутся до закрытой комнаты. Что их будет ждать?..

Оставалось терпеливо ждать и надеяться на лучший исход истории. Истории, которая уже свершилась.

Ричарду стало не по себе от того, что они пытаются изменить прошлое. Как бы они не верили в то, что Лоуренс и Габриэль могли быть счастливы вместе — факты говорили об обратном. И если между близнецами был разрыв — это уже произошло и ушло. Их история ушла, вместе с забытыми слезами, горем, разбитыми сердцами…

Из печальных мыслей снова вывел голос отца:

— …как видите, ваше желание исполнилось, — он потрепал сыновей по волосам, поднимаясь с ковра. Брайан был начитанным и очень умным человеком, но иногда мог утомить своей безостановочной болтовней. И теперь видел, что мальчикам требуется время, чтобы подумать и пообщаться между собой после полученной информации. Так что он по-английски, тихо ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Оставшись наедине, Ричард в странном порыве обнял Коннора, крепко прижимая к себе… с почти отчаянным чувством. Он ничего не говорил, просто сидел и обнимал, закрыв глаза. А его более уравновешенный близнец гладил успокаивающе по спине. Более сильный духом, умеющий держать свои эмоции под контролем, когда действительно нужно, Коннор приводил в чувство Ричарда. Прикосновения его безошибочно действовали.

В теплых и родных объятиях становилось легче обдумывать услышанное от отца.

Столько всего… осколки прошлого складывались в единое панно, которому все еще не хватало главных фрагментов. Ричард знал, что Коннор чувствует примерно то же самое. Им не обязательно произносить слова, чтобы понять эмоции и мысли друг друга. Близнецы могут сообщить намного больше через свою связь, чем обычные люди высказать в словах. Поэтому в объятьях, при тесном контакте, шло их «обсуждение между собой». До тех пор, пока не стало легче. Пока не собрались оба с силами и не отпустили друг друга.

— Как насчёт завтрака? — спрашивает Коннор, погладив по колену.

— Пошли, — ответил Ричард. Но прежде чем встать — обхватил лицо Коннора ладонями и пять раз подряд нежно поцеловал в губы. 

— Если завтра, после сегодняшних упражнений, у меня будут болеть ноги — станешь весь день таскать меня на руках, — припечатывает Коннор, как только поцелуи прерываются.

— Я тебя хоть всю жизнь готов носить на руках, — серьезно шепчет Ричард, слишком близко склоняясь к уху близнеца. 

Горячее дыхание и низкий голос возвращали интимную атмосферу вчерашней ночи. Коннор почувствовал, что если вовремя не остановить Ричарда, это может надолго затянуться. В итоге они дойдут только к обеду. А хотелось уже на завтрак.

— Позже, — так же тихо шепчет, сталкиваясь нос к носу. 

Ричард понимает, что значит это «позже». Какая фраза сокрыта в одном лишь слове. Сладкое предвкушение иногда приятнее самого удовольствия. Однако с Коннором ему было приятно все, от А до Я.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация "Романтика в ванной", очень много сил ушло на создание картины, очень хотелось показать всю красоту и страсть их отношений :)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845322/v845322726/1bafb2/SJViWEUamWU.jpg  
> Детали: https://pp.userapi.com/c851016/v851016377/c1562/jm1V9vKUAOU.jpg
> 
> А это иллюстрация с прошлой главы с милашным Коннором, но с соском (да, я исправил)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846418/v846418273/1a86fb/iDNEZOyHysM.jpg

На кухне мама заканчивала с приготовлением завтрака. Отец тоже успел спуститься и уже попивал свою вторую чашку кофе.

Мальчики поприветствовали родительницу, каждый с поцелуем в щёку, и уселись за стол в ожидании вкусного.

Вдруг отец внезапно вскочил из-за стола со словами:

— Чуть не забыл один подарочек для вас! — и унесся в свою комнату.

Братья переглянулись. А через пару минут тот появился с двумя бутиковыми пакетами и вручил каждому.

— Когда мы ездили по делам, решили прикупить для вас!

Ричард насторожено открыл свой и обнаружил белую водолазку с высоким воротом, какие любит.

У Коннора же оказалась мягкая толстовка бананово-желтого цвета.  
Плюс флакон с гелем для душа. С запахом банана!

— Ты что, хочешь меня в банан превратить? — спрашивает ошарашенный Коннор, в ту же секунду отыскав параллель между цветом и ароматом геля.

Или отец из особой любви к нему, или поиздеваться. А возможно что и оба варианта переплетены. Родитель тот еще шутник.

— Я решил разбавить твой гардероб сочными цветами. У тебя слишком много тёмных вещей. Как серая мышь. Хочется уж как-то выделить тебя на фоне яркого брата, — хитро, и по-доброму одновременно, улыбнулся отец.

Воображая Коннора в костюме банана, Ричард до последнего сдерживался, пока его все-таки не прорвал дикий смех — до слез и боли в животе.

— Не смейся, блин! — тут же возмущенно пихнул его в бок Коннор. — Я теперь чувствую себя этим бананом!

— Солнышко, примерь толстовку. Думаю, тебе и правда пойдет желтый цвет, — просит с улыбкой мама.

— Извини, не сдержался, — утирая слезы смеха, сказал Ричард, и добавил шепотом, — мой милый бананчик.

И тут Коннор понял, что эта кличка приклеится к нему надолго. А уже вечером, приняв душ с новым гелем, брат его… занюхает…

Как удачно отец выбрал фрукт, что так любит Ричард!

Переодевание не заняло и пяти минут. Отец обошел их вокруг, чтоб разглядеть получше: на Конноре толстовка, казалось, чуть больше по размеру, но смотрелся он в ней до безумия мило. А вот у Ричарда белая водолазка идеально облегала атлетичное тело, выделяя тонкую талию и широкую грудь.

— Ричард, ты стал таким мужественным, сынок, — тихо промолвила мама, почти готовая заплакать от вида младшего сына.

Коннор, стоящий рядом, мельком поглядывал на брата и был согласен. С его стороны было бы правильным испытывать обиду и злость от того, что все внимание Ричард уводит… но нет. Коннор умел делиться. Да и не мог никогда по-настоящему злиться на него. Тем более сейчас, когда Ричард с огромной нежностью и умилением смотрит на него, готовый вот-вот наброситься и затискать до полусмерти.

Ричарду безумно нравился Коннор в салатово зеленой пижаме. Теперь же новый фетиш — Коннор-бананчик.

Что дальше?  
Коннор-клубничка?  
Коннор-пирожочек?

— Спасибо, пап, мне очень нравится эта водолазка, — поблагодарил отца, после чего сгреб в охапку брата, целуя в нос. — А ты не дуйся. Видел бы себя со стороны — такая прелесть! Используешь гель потом?

— А ты меня не съешь? — с полу-шуткой, полу-правдой спрашивает. И под правдой подразумевалось довольно много интима.

— М-м… съем. Ты такой вкусный будешь.

Шутя, Ричард укусил за плечо, от чего на ткани толстовки остались мокрые следы. И совсем не обратил внимания на то, что смотрели родители. Для чужих глаз они раскрывались под иным ракурсом: казалось, будто два брата просто дурачились. И только сами близнецы понимали всю глубину намеков друг от друга.

За укус Ричард получил ощутимый щипок за бок, а после простое соприкосновение губ, будто извинение, длящееся не больше двух секунд. Родители, стоящие позади Ричарда, попросту не заметили краткого нежного порыва. А даже если бы заметили — ничего такого не подумали бы. Они были не из тех, что контролируют жизнь своих детей, словно деспоты, следя за каждым их шагом. Понимали, что сыновья выросли, стали сознательными и самостоятельными личностями, и уже должны сами определять свой жизненный выбор.

Однако фактор неизвестности все же пугал. Что они подумают, если узнают о том, ЧЕМ близнецы занимались?

Ричарду не очень хотелось об этом размышлять раньше времени. Он надеялся, что родители узнают (а они рано или поздно узнают) об этом как можно позже. Пока он наслаждался короткими мгновениями нежности с Коннором, украдкой целуя в ответ.

— Через час ждем вас готовыми к походу! — бодро сообщает отец. И мать, подтверждая, кивает головой, с легкой улыбкой на губах. — Пора всей семьей выбраться, да погулять по красоте природе.

— Звучит… здорово, — не совсем уверенно ответил Коннор.

Поход может обернуться провалом — тем более на сильном солнце.

***

 

Погода сегодня благоволила Коннору. Несмотря на теплый, солнечный день, лучи не обжигали нежную кожу. Крупные кучевые облака милостиво скрывали их, а прохладный ветерок овевал местные красоты, и игриво проносился меж зарослей сирени и черемухи, разнося медовый аромат.

Впервые за долгое время они всей семьей гуляли вместе. Близнецы чувствовали удивительное умиротворение, идя чуть позади родителей по тропе и держась за руки. Наслаждались моментом.

Огромные деревья, с густой зеленой листвой, создавали тень. И если держаться их линии — проблем с солнечными ожогами быть не должно.

— Недалеко отсюда есть небольшой, аккуратный район. Там преимущественно богатые дома, рядом парк с фонтаном, а так же магазины. Если что-то понадобится, можно приехать на машине и купить. Ну что, пойдем туда? — озвучил важные моменты Брайан и взглянул на сыновей.

Ричард выглядел обрадованным, а Коннор нахмурился. Он знал, что значит для отца «недалеко». Если сейчас они туда пойдут — к концу пути он не сможет передвигать ноги от усталости. Не говоря уж о проведенных тренировках. Дополнительная нагрузка его уничтожит и лишит возможности в новый день, завтра утром, начать комплекс упражнений. Везде должна быть норма.

Родители, конечно же, не удосужились спросить Коннора, доберется ли он нормально. Что для отца, что для матери, он более не казался слабым ребенком. Будучи меньше, да. Получал максимум внимания и максимум утешения, живя с четким понятием:  
«Я всегда буду слабее обычного парня».

Что уж говорить о близнеце. Тот всегда будет сильнее, выносливее и лучше.

Но стоило подрасти и немного окрепнуть — родители будто и не вспоминали о прошлых минусах его жизни. Будто он и не переболел, в свое время, разными видами болезней, список которых был невероятно велик.

Пройти еще пару километров пешком, а потом обратно — мелочи жизни. Он справится.

— Может обратно мы поймаем машину или сядем на автобус? — не выдержал Ричард. Уж слишком больно ему было смотреть на страдания близнеца.

— Пожалуй, — пожал плечами отец.

***

 

Его обещание оказалось выполнено.

После осмотра, так сказать, небольшого городка, возвращались на машине, где им пришлось немного потесниться.

Ричард прижал брата к себе максимально близко, почти затащив к себе на колени. А Коннор с улыбкой принимал от него нежное внимание, поглаживание и редкие поцелуи в макушку, висок или лоб.

Целовал бы и в губы-щеки, если бы Коннор поднимал на него взгляд.

В качестве компенсации, отец до этого завел их в магазин, где Коннору купил всякие вкусности: конфеты, сладкую газировку, чипсы, печенья.

Обычно он не позволял сыновьям вредную еду, но сегодня сделал скидку за уставшие ноги. А Ричард долго ходил в отделе парфюмерии, зачем-то купив ароматические свечи в изящных стаканчиках разной формы.

Коннор еще не представлял, чем это могло обернуться…

***

 

По приезду домой намечался ужин, и так как мама немного устала — за приготовление еды взялся отец, который, к слову, неплохо готовил. Все семейство осталось удовлетворено.

И, как часто бывало после ужина, разошлись. Родители к себе, близнецы — к себе.

— Наконец-то… — с облегчением простонал Коннор, падая на их мягкую большую кровать.  
— Лежать и не двигаться…

— Отдохни, а я пойду ванну приготовлю, — предупредил Ричард. А через мгновение, оглядев расслабленного близнеца, добавил с подозрительным огоньком в глазах: — Для нас.

И это «для нас» эхом пролетело в голове Коннора, выведя из расслабленного состояния. Совместную ванну они не принимали… с того самого момента, как вступили в новую связь.

Сейчас же между ними все иначе. И что будет теперь, оказавшись перед друг другом обнаженными, лежащими в широкой ванне, соприкасаясь?..

От возникших образов в голове становилось жарко и как-то не по себе. Коннор попытался отмахнуться от откровенных мыслей и успокаивал себя; это ведь родной близнец, они часто купались вместе, и ничего такого не происходило.

Но не тут было.

Как раньше уже не будет. И то, что намечалось сейчас — выбило последние капли умиротворения. А фраза, кинутая братом, прозвучала как приговор:

— Ванна готова! Захвати свой новый гель с банановым ароматом.

Голос Ричарда звучал бодро и уверенно, будто ничего и не подразумевал пять минут назад.

Но Коннор чувствовал… что-то не так.

Проклятый гель для душа, оставленный на видном месте, он искал около пяти минут, перерыв все шкафчики. От волнения все из рук валилось, да и мозг совсем не соображал.

— Тьфу ты, — тихо ругнулся, как только увидел флакон, стоящий на тумбочке. — Серьёзно, блин?..

Ричард снова выглянул из двери, раздетый под махровым халатом.

— Ты чего так долго?

Проклятый гель тут же выпал из рук и издал противный громкий шум. От неожиданности, слыша позади себя голос брата, Коннор не сдержался. Испугался так, что сердце начало заходиться в груди.

Ричард быстро оказался рядом, поднимая гель, и приобнял за талию.

— Бедняжка, ты устал от ходьбы… ну ничего, сейчас я сделаю тебе массаж.

— Ага, — натянуто улыбается Коннор и мягко выпутывается из полуобъятий. — Пойду раздеваться.

Как можно скорее Коннор отправился в ванную комнату, надеясь там по-быстрому скинуть с себя одежду и запрыгнуть в ванну…

Да так и застыл от удивления. Помещение встретило его романтическим полумраком, освещенное мерцанием десятков ароматических свечей, отбрасывающие узорчатые лучи света. На фоне дорогого мрамора это великолепие смотрелось невероятно волшебно.

Горячий пар, поднимающийся от воды, окутывал атмосферу в легкую дымку.

Лепестки роз повсюду… 

— Ч-чт.? — так и не срывается с губ.

Ричард подкрадывается к нему сзади, мягко обнимает со спины и дарит нежный поцелуй в шею.

— Не стесняйся. Это все для тебя.

Весь процесс раздевания, а после погружения в горячую ароматическую воду, Ричард смотрел на близнеца не отрывая взгляда. А тот впервые перед ним так закрывался от стыда.

В детстве они всегда друг друга раздевали-одевали, не испытывая ни капли смущения. Привычка тянулась вплоть до момента с их новыми отношениями.

Даже будучи в воде, Коннор, обнимая себя за коленки, пытался как-то закрыться и не смотрел на обнаженного Ричарда. Оглядывал неожиданную романтику в ванной комнате. Он помнил, что Ричард никогда не был романтичным в ТАКОМ смысле. Скорее уж практичный и логичный.

Но сейчас…

Лично самому Ричарду казалось мало просто обнимать и целовать Коннора. Хотелось радовать, делать сюрпризы и чувствовать себя достойным его любви.

Поблескивающие глаза смотрели на него так ласково… с такой неприкрытой нежностью.

Подвинувшись ещё ближе, Ричард протянул руку и погладил Коннора по щеке, призывая расслабится.

Тому стоило только заглянуть в глаза своей половинке, чтобы испытать нужное сейчас расслабление, перестать трястись и волноваться, будто перед экзаменом.

— Ты никогда не был романтиком, Рич. Что изменилось?

— Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, — проговорил Ричард, склонив голову чуть набок и очаровано разглядывая прелестное лицо брата, его идеальную шею, плечи, ключицы…

Хотелось к ним прикоснуться, особенно сейчас. Горячие, влажные, с жемчужинами капелек…

— Ничего не изменилось. Просто… мне хотелось порадовать тебя чем-то необыкновенным, — ответил, выйдя из гипноза, который невольно оказывал на него близнец.

Перестав держать себя за колени, Коннор расслабляет плечи и медленно начинает вытягивать ноги. И именно в этот момент касается ступнями ног Ричарда. Они близко… но не так сильно друг к другу прижаты, как могли бы.

И тем не менее…

Сейчас всё чувствуется по-другому. Не так, как раньше. Они часто друг друга касались, принимая ванну, и мыли друг друга, но… теперь все НАСТОЛЬКО интимно! А атмосфера дома оголяла и усиливала все их чувства.

Ричард вдруг мягко взял Коннора за ступню под водой и стал нежно массировать. Его сильные ладони приятно успокаивали и снимали усталость.

Коннор прикрыл глаза в удовольствии. И держал закрытыми до тех пор, пока массирование не стало более чувственным, а ладони Ричарда не стали подниматься выше, сначала по голени к коленям, затем по бедрам.

Всего лишь массаж… но Коннор стал волноваться. С губ случайным образом, в порыве чувств, на выдохе, сорвался тихий стон.

Руки близнеца тут же замерли на его ногах. Они оба застыли и вдруг посмотрели друг на друга.

Ситуация накалялась.

— Ричи, я…

— Чш-ш, не надо слов, — прошептал Ричард и подполз вплотную к Коннору, чьи большие темные глаза смотрели так… испугано-смущенно?

Под водой Ричард огладил его бедра и развел в стороны, чтобы удобнее устроиться между ними.

Чем больше краснел Коннор, тем больше он улыбался. Достав флакон, он выдавил гель с изумительно аппетитным банановым запахом, и нанес на грудь и плечи брата. Массирующими движениями он создал пену. Ладони скользили легко, мягко и оглаживали доступное перед ним тело.

Коннор не мог в такой момент держать глаза открытыми. Его все ещё одолевал стыд, и вместе с тем сладкое волнение. Ожидание приятных вещей, которыми близнец не обделит, и общее желание — становилось все ощутимей.

Поэтому Коннор почти не удивляется, когда чувствует влажный рот близнеца на своих губах. Ричард ласкал его языком медленно и сладко, без стеснения. А руки продолжали массировать тело.

В следующее мгновение, Коннор распахнул глаза от удивления, так как что-то пошло не так. Он успел оказаться сидящим на бедрах Ричарда. Вода от их резких движений пришла в действие и немного расплескалась, одна из ближайших свеч, благодаря такому движению, потухла.

Интимная близость, разгоняющая по венам кровь и вытягивая все желания на поверхность, лишала абсолютно всех посторонних мыслей. К черту их.

Смущение и стеснение, в движениях Коннора, спали как тяжёлые оковы. В один миг он стал раскрепощенным и страстным, принимая своё желание, и желание брата, как есть, потушив удивление. И стал отвечать на его поцелуй, обнимая за шею и плечи, сжимая волосы Ричарда в своем кулаке, оттягивая его голову назад.

То что происходило в ванной — безумно для них… и одновременно такое естественное.

Разгоряченные от возбуждения и воды, тела стремились друг к другу с непреодолимой силой. Хотелось слиться с близнецом каждой клеточкой тела, бесконечно дарить себя, отдавать любовь.

— Коннор… — прошептал Ричард и поймал страстный блеск в любимых темных глазах.

Снова захотел увлечь в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. И он это сделал. С удовольствием отмечает, как губы напротив раскрылись, как язык Коннора скользит по его, откровенно лижет. Ладони стали оглаживать соски Коннора. Простая ласка, будто они не занимались любовью.

Ричард вообще мастерски делал вид, что ничего такого не происходило и это не его собственный член упирался в ягодицы Коннора, плотно прижатые к его бедрам.

Так близко ходить по грани…

Благодаря хорошему контролю, Коннор сумел первым выбраться из пут страсти. Оторвался с сочным звуком от губ Ричарда и прижался лбом к его лбу, тихо приговаривая:

— Стой, стой… мы не должны, Ричард… Не сейчас. Все так быстро и неожиданно… Не ласкай меня так сильно, иначе я растеряю возможность здраво мыслить и мы… займёмся любовью с проникновением.

Если бы не голос, выводящий из омута безумной страсти, Ричард зашел бы за грань. Его пальцы уже тянулись к промежности, чтобы утонуть в желанной глубине… Но будто одумавшись, снова поползли наверх, по пояснице.

— У тебя встал, — одними губами прошептал. — У меня тоже.

— Ну ещё бы, — едва не стонет Коннор и случайно, при разговоре, касается губ близнеца, — ты ведь меня с ума сводишь своими прикосновениями…

— Ох, — почти виновато охнул Ричард, закрыв глаза, — ты такой соблазнительный, Коннор…

Коротко, но чувственно целуя в губы, Ричард после предлагает:

— Давай ополоснемся и пойдем в спальню?

Коннор принимает его предложение. И пока Ричард намыливал его тело тем самым банановым гелем, он поступил также.

На сей раз у них в руках были губки. Рисковано ласкать скользкую нежную кожу руками… Велик шанс вернуться к прерванным ласкам.

***

 

Как только они ополоснулись чистой водой и насухо обтерли друг друга мягкими полотенцами, Ричард потушил все свечи и подхватил Коннора на руки. Тот даже не успел одеться, накинул лишь махровый халат, в котором ходил Ричард до этого.

После нагретого паром воздуха, вне душа оказалось прохладно. Коннор вздрогнул и прижался плотнее к Ричарду, пока тот нес его до спальни.

— Холодно!.. — тут же возмущённо стонет, стоило опустить на постель, и с такой силой цепляется за близнеца, что тот не удерживает равновесие и падает прямо на него. — Вот так. Не отпущу.

Ричард ухмыльнулся и прижался щекой к груди Коннора, обнимая. Он тоже был обнаженным, не считая полотенца вокруг бедер. Но от природы был более восприимчив к перепадам температур. К тому же частенько закалялся ледяной водой.

— Хей, Ричи?.. — прерывает воссоздавшееся молчание, в прекрасной атмосфере, Коннор, поглаживая по влажным волосам.

— М, что? — мурлычет Ричард, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза.

Казалось, что их тела уже успокоились, но ощущение обманчивое. Стоило Ричарду содрать с себя полотенце и прижаться всем телом к Коннору, тот почувствовал чужое возбуждение. Ладони переместились под халат, будто массажируя, снова медленно сводя с ума. Коннор казался таким хрупким, нежным, чувствительным, остро реагирующий на любую ласку, и вне ванны — беззащитным и уязвимым.

Там, в ванной, его тело скрывала вода. Сейчас же взору Ричарда ничего не мешало. Чистая, неприкрытая красота.

Халат улетел куда-то на пол, и теперь Ричард нависал над близнецом в опасной близости. Теплый, сладкий аромат вызывал дикое желание попробовать на вкус…

Полу-шутя, полу-эротично, Ричард кусает кожу около соска, чтоб потом зализать.

Что там хотел спросить Коннор — вылетело из головы. Сначала раздевание, следом укус и облизывание… Тело отзывалось сладкой дрожью и он выгибался на постели, под мощным телом близнеца. Рука сама потянулась к голове близнеца, зарыться в волосы и нежно приласкать.

Язык Ричарда щедро прошелся от пупка до яремной ямки, оставив влажный холодящий след. И лизнул шею до подбородка.

— Хочу тебя всего облизать… ты такой вкусный, — задыхаясь, прошептал Ричард в губы Коннора и зажмурился от ласкающих пальцев рук, что зарылись в его волосы.

— Оближи, — разрешает ему Коннор, смотря слегка замутненным взглядом. На губах появляется слегка пошловатая улыбка. Он замлел и был готов на многое. Но все-таки не на полноценный секс. — Только не заходи далеко, хорошо? И не заставляй меня громко стонать.

Серые глаза близнеца хищно блеснули.

— Постараюсь, но не обещаю.

В голове уже вовсю разыгрывались откровенные сцены, от которых стало почти физически больно внизу живота. Его возбуждение передавалось Коннору, а чувства Коннора передавались ему, взаимно усиливая желание и удовольствие друг друга. Им не нужно было учиться, и у них не было сексуального опыта. Однако тесная взаимная связь и пылкая любовь сама направляла по пути наслаждения. Они прекрасно знали, как доставить восторг друг другу. Что и как нужно сделать.

Ричард опустился ниже, целуя живот, затем внутреннюю сторону бедра, слегка, словно случайно мазнул губами по вставшему члену и тут же смущенно опустился ниже, целуя тонкие коленки, длинные изящные голени, узкие аристократические ступни…

В поцелуях Ричарда было что-то умилительно трогательное. Не просто страсть — обожание! Всепоглощающее и самоотверженное.

Желание «взять» сменилось на ясное «отдавать».

От удивления, Коннор приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вниз, когда его лодыжки коснулись пальцы и горячие губы Ричарда. 

Насколько нужно было боготворить и пылко обожать, чтобы с таким удовольствием и желанием ласкать одни только ступни?..

Коннор невольно стал покусывать губы. В его памяти навсегда отпечаталась сцена покорного Ричарда, ласкающего его ноги. Кто готов опуститься еще ниже, и в прямом смысле целовать пол, по которому прошелся Коннор…

— Иди ко мне, — с милыми глазками, просяще, протягивает руки Коннор, остро желая, после своих диких-возбуждающих представлений, крепко обнять Ричарда и слиться с ним в долгом поцелуе.

Тот сразу же поднимается, бросается к нему в объятия и с упоением целует в любимые губы. 

Его кареглазый близнец — щедрый и прекрасный источник его жизни, радости и энергии. 

Будучи слабым от рождения, Коннор не был обделен внутренней силой, и Ричард все чаще думал о том, что именно Коннор все это время был его опорой, внутренним стержнем, и, если это уместно в данном случае, нравственным компасом, безмолвно или явно отговаривающий от тех или иных ужасных вещей, которые мог бы совершить Ричард, если бы был один. 

Вспыльчивый, несдержанный, холодный и временами жестокий, вечно встревающий в драки, готовый убить любого, кто покусится на его честь или на честь брата — кем бы он был бы, не будь рядом удерживающей руки Коннора и его мудрого, простого совета, исходящие из его глубинного понимания нравственного баланса?

Отрываясь от любимых губ, Ричард закрывает глаза и прижимается лбом к лбу Коннора.

— Знаю, это безумие, но иногда я так боюсь, что нас могут разлучить… — голос почти дрожит. — Что ты можешь оставить меня по какой-либо причине. И в такие моменты я остро скучаю по тебе, нуждаюсь в тебе так сильно, что меня одолевает желание слиться с тобой в одно целое, чтобы никогда не потерять. Но представив это наяву, я ужасаюсь своему желанию. Ведь слившись в одно существо, мы бы не испытали всего разнообразия чувств, переживаний, отношений друг с другом… тревога и страхи — это тоже эмоции. Они часть любви. Не будь их — не будет и любви. Этой остроты отношений. И теперь я понимаю, что готов буду выпить не только нектар, но и яд этой любви. Я готов терпеть боль от тебя, готов страдать за тебя, вместо тебя или из-за тебя. Я все приму.

После длинной тирады, Ричард замолк, и только порывистое дыхание обоих разрывали тишину. Он не ощущал эмоций и одолевающих чувств Коннора в момент откровения, будто бы заблокировал в себе эту часть, только бы была возможность выговориться. 

А стоило бы, потому как Коннор обалдевал с каждым новым предложением. И в момент молчания переваривал сказанное, возбуждение откинув на задний план. 

Ричард никогда не скрывал своих чувств, мотивов, поступков, взглядов на будущее, как и Коннор ничего от него не скрывал. Невозможно что-либо скрыть от половинки, легко чувствующей тебя и читающей, как открытую книгу.

Но когда все это выплывает в подобном аспекте, Коннор понимает, что нет — перебор. Слишком далекие взгляды, максимальный предел. За пылкой любовью скрывалось самое настоящее безумие. В его словах таилась болезненная одержимость. Коннор такого не испытывал. Он остро нуждался в Ричарде, но не… настолько безумно.

— Мы всегда будем вместе, Ричи, — находит нужные слова, не убавляя в голосе нежности. — Всегда. Я не вижу в спутниках жизни никого, кроме тебя. Мне не нужна жена. Мне не нужны дети. Только ты. Я хочу всю жизнь прожить с тобой. Поэтому не говори о слиянии в одно существо и страхе о разлуке.

— Спасибо… — глаза Ричарда влажно заблестели. Он погладил щеку Коннора и крепко поцеловал в его губы, будто скрепляя слова Коннора клятвой. — Я знаю… то что я сказал сейчас, это… звучит ненормально, это как одержимость… просто, я чувствую острую необходимость высказаться. Не пугайся, я просто сильно-сильно люблю тебя.

Ричард прижался к Коннору, зарываясь носом в его шею. Дыхание и сердцебиение приходило в норму. Возбуждение постепенно сходило на теплую, сладкую истому. 

В этот раз Ричард своими разговорами избавил их от необходимости мастурбации.

Коннор рассудил, что если бы они были обычной парой, их связь можно было расценить как ненормальную зависимость, манию. Однако они были близнецами, тесно-связанными и идентичными во всем, а значит, такие отношения являлись естественными и объяснимыми.

С одной стороны, близнецы для окружающих людей и родителей - такая умилительная причуда природы. Как не восторгаться, когда у одного чудесного мальчика есть полностью идентичный с ним чудесный братик? 

С другой стороны, в глубинах их тела и мозга скрывалось нечто темное и необъяснимое, близнецовая тайна, закрытая от остального мира. Даже от родителей. Нечто настолько личное и интимное, что даже обычные однополые пары не понимали, что-то, что происходило только между близнецами на всех уровнях их существования: на уровне тела, реакций, мыслей, чувств.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе ^^   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852016/v852016405/cd419/H6B_oe038dU.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852016/v852016405/cd410/hXzVEpZHOeI.jpg

Поиски ключа заняли слишком много времени. Близнецы знали на что шли, но не предполагали, что находка ключа будет так утомительна. Они надеялись, в процессе, отыскать ещё какие интересные вещицы, что остались от дедушки и его брата, но нет.

Многое оказалось подчищено. Если и оставалось что-то ценное, то только на чердаке, куда близнецы ещё не поднимались, решив оставить напоследок.

Ричард по второму заходу обыскал каждую полку и книгу в массивной библиотеке. Каждый уголочек среди, казалось бы, бесконечной, старинной утвари.

И после нескольких дней бесплодных поисков, впал в некоторое уныние. Его стала одолевать мысль, что, может быть, этого ключа и вовсе нет. Что дедушка унес его с собой в могилу, дабы навсегда похоронить свои тайны.

Однако… зачем это было нужно, если можно выбить дверь топором? Кому сильно надо, тот так и сделает.

Только вот портить дом Ричард не собирался. И Коннор был с ним согласен.

В конце концов, они не каждое помещение обыскали. Оставалось два варианта — подвал и чердак.

***

 

На утро шестого дня, проснувшись, на скорую руку и позавтракав в одиночестве (родители снова уехали в город, пообещав вернуться к полудню), близнецы стали выбирать:

— Ну, Ричард, — обращается к брату Коннор, засучивая рукава легкого серого свитера, — куда направимся? В затхлую темноту или к пыльному свету?

— Сначала проведаем царство тьмы. То бишь подвал, — предложил Ричард. По случаю поисковых работ, он одевался в черные или темные цвета, белый бы испачкался.

От представлений, что их там будет ожидать, по коже пробежали неприятные мурашки. Коннора передернуло.

— Там точно будет еле пробиваемый свет, скрипучие доски и подозрительные шорохи.

— А еще там могут быть пауки, плесень и сырость, — подхватил отвращение близнеца Ричард, доставая из стола фонарик.

— И если мы что-то отыщем интересное, придется задержаться. Или все тащить на свет. В любом случае, это один из тех моментов, когда хочется, чтобы мы ничего путного не нашли.

— Хм, обычно в подвалах не хранят ничего интересного и ценного. Склад бытовых инструментов, ненужных вещей и прочего хлама, но всё-таки попытаемся. И если ничего не найдем — полезем на чердак.

***

 

Остановившись перед дверью в подвал, Коннор подал Ричарду связку ключей.

Замок долго не поддавался, а когда открылся — Ричарду пришлось всей силой нажать на массивную дверь плечом. Со скрипом та открылась.

— Видимо лет двадцать этой дверью не пользовались, — буркнул он негромко и включил фонарь, первым шагая в неизвестную темноту, от которой повеяло холодком.

Коннор поежился, потоптался на месте пару мгновений и двинулся следом.

Подвал оказался не таким мерзким как они оба представляли. Довольно сухо и аккуратно, не считая паутины и пыли. Видимо дедушка любил порядок во всем.

Однако ощущения жуткости не покидало братьев. Подвал долгое время был для них общим страхом. В детстве, когда они жили в своем доме, обходили дверь в подвал десятой дорогой. Но когда мама или папа просили что-то оттуда принести… Коннор и Ричард, держась за руки, вместе уходили в темноту. Спускались по страшной, скрипучей лестнице, страшась увидеть в кромешной тьме скрывающегося монстра, который только и поджидал их. А свет, как на зло, находился у столбца с правой стороны, сразу у лестницы. Нужно было преодолеть страшные десять ступенек, прежде чем наполнить помещение тусклым светом.

Коннор невольно прижался к Ричарду, оглядывая мрачные углы. Ему мерещились какие-то ползучие, темные существа с горящими глазами. Детский страх против воли стал овладевать им.

Ричард успокаивающе приобнял и сказал с усмешкой:

— Не бойся, даже если монстры существуют, я не дам тебя в обиду, — и в голосе его послышались нотки сарказма.

За свои шуточки получил ощутимый тычок в бок.

— Очень смешно.

— Ну что ты, лапочка моя? — не без смеха промолвил и тут же с извинением поцеловал в висок.

Однако так просто Коннор прощать не собирался.

— Иди теперь вперед, герой, — мягко подтолкнул в спину.

Ричард распрямил плечи и с важным видом двинулся к самому темному, страшному углу.

Нагроможденные друг на друга дубовые ящики, старое большое зеркало, накрытое тканью, шкаф…

Ричард нахмурился, протянул руку к дверце шкафа и открыл ее. Ничего особенного: инструменты, топор, молотки, банка с гвоздями и прочий мастерской хлам.

Коннора же заинтересовало зеркало. Как в старых добрых фильмах ужаса. Огромное, с красивой вырезанной рамой, оно таило в себе много мистики и ужаса от прошлых владельцев.

Скидывая пыльную, местами рваную, полупрозрачную ткань, Коннор посветил фонариком телефона. Зеркало, как зеркало. Не имеющее трещин или царапин.

Внимание привлекла надпись сверху.

— Ричард, глянь-ка сюда.

— Что там? — отозвался с любопытством. Отложил найденную неясную вещицу, подошел к Коннору и посветил своим ярким фонарем.

— Это… французский, — чуть щурясь, сказал Коннор, разглядывая красиво вырезанные сверху слова на овальной форме рамки. — Mon âme est cachée dans la boîte. Что в переводе значится, как: «Моя душа спрятана в шкатулке». И что бы это могло значить?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Ричард. — Может, просто красивая фраза, не имеющая смыла? Будь она значимой, стал бы дедушка это зеркало в подвале прятать?

На пыльной поверхности зеркала они вполне отражались. Ричард залюбовался тем, как красиво они смотрелись вместе. Оба так похожи, и всё же разные. Коннор выделялся особенной мягкостью и миловидной невинностью, тогда как Ричард уже выглядел вполне рослым юношей. Он обнял Коннора сзади одной рукой за талию, положил подбородок на его плечо и улыбнулся отражению.

Похожая улыбка заиграла и на губах Коннора. Он накрыл руки близнеца своими. В надёжных, любящих объятьях становилось гораздо спокойнее. Даже в месте, которое очень долгое время было жутким страхом. 

— Ты, конечно, можешь быть прав. Однако я не верю в совпадения и простоту. Только не в этом доме. Здесь все кажется взаимосвязанным. И все сильнее возникает подозрение, что оставляли эти послания, пошаговые, именно для нас. Будто они знали, что однажды мы родимся. Такие же близнецы, тесно связанные друг с другом, как они. И обязательно появимся в этом доме.

Поразмыслив, Ричард согласился с Коннором:

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Такой человек как Лоуренс не мог делать что-то просто так, без смысла. Но насчет пророческих способностей дедушки я… 

Хотел сказать «я сомневаюсь», но запнулся, ощущая как Коннор в его объятиях едва заметно напрягся. Что-то мелькнуло позади них в отражении зеркала… будто кто-то прошел мимо.

Так явно, что Ричард обернулся, думая: «Может быть это отец?»

Но никого не обнаружил.

— Ты видел? — шепотом спросил он у Коннора.

— Да, черт возьми, — выдохнул тот, охваченный еще большим страхом, ведь не он один это разглядел.— Кто там?..

Ричард инстинктивно прижал Коннора ближе к себе, защищая, и оглядел помещение внимательней.

Ничего.

Неужели им обоим показалось?..

— Давай пойдем отсюда, все равно ничего не нашли… кроме этого странного зеркала…

И тут Ричард скосил взгляд на зеркало. Может, всё дело в нем? Они оба видели движение позади лишь в отражении…

Стало по-настоящему жутко.

Ричард накрыл предмет тканью как прежде и взял брата за руку. 

— Пойдем, — Коннор был согласен с ним, как никогда.

***

 

Как только дверь подвала за ними закрылась, близнецы выдохнули с облегчением. Но адреналин всё ещё бежал по венам.

Так крипово им ещё не было никогда!

Теперь шутки Ричарда про монстров и призраков не казались уж такими нереальными. Коннор заметил, что он что-то прихватил из подвала. Вещь, которую нашёл и отложил вначале.

— Нашёл в ящике, — ответил Ричард на молчаливый вопрос.

Внутри оказалась запечатанная бутылка старого вина. Он покрутил её в руке, рассматривая на свету. Изящная зеленая бутыль, этикетка с французскими надписями. Похоже, вино было припрятано еще дедом Лоуренса, настолько оно было старым.

— Не удивлюсь, если и там что-то припрятано, — с подозрением оглядел найденное близнец. Все ещё не мог отойти после случившегося. Но хотя бы нашёл в себе силы отлипнуть от брата и не выглядеть, как маленькая, пугливая девочка.

Ричард посмотрел на Коннора, отложил бутылку с фонарем на стол, и заключил в объятия. Он чувствовал испуг близнеца и понимал, что тому нужна поддержка.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал, гладя по спине одной рукой, а другой зарылся в мягкие волосы.

Пусть пытается храбриться и продолжать делать вид, что всё в порядке, всё равно не скрыть метание в душе. Коннор благодарно обнимает в ответ, прикрыв глаза.

— Вдруг всё из-за зеркала? — глухо шепчет он, уткнувшись лицом в сильное плечо. — С ним ведь так много мистики связано. А то была… душа?

— Знаешь, я сейчас кое-что припомнил. Когда-то читал о подобном, — начал своё объяснение Ричард, покачивая Коннора в объятиях, словно убаюкивая. — Думаю, это был призрак прошлого. Зеркала хранят информацию, и особо чувствительные личности могут увидеть в них отражение тех, кто когда-либо смотрелся в них или даже просто отражался. Своего рода, компьютерный диск, хранящий всю записанную информацию. Поэтому, если хозяин зеркала умирал, то это зеркало прятали под тканью. Я не верю в то, что душа умершего может переселиться в зеркало, но считаю вполне возможным, если оно отражает события прошлого. Вроде записи на плёнке.

— Это… жутко, — наконец нашёлся с ответом Коннор и мягко отстранился, заглядывая в глаза близнеца. — Думаешь, это Лоуренс или Габриэль?

— Моя интуиция подсказывает, что это был Габриэль, — ответил Ричард. — Не знаю почему, но… он кажется мне тем человеком, который мог бы больше проводить время перед зеркалом. И скорее всего, он умер раньше Лоуренса. Поэтому Лоуренс спрятал это зеркало и закрыл тканью.

По спине Коннора пробежал мороз. Его всего передёрнуло от ужасного представления. Он представил, лишь на мгновение, что стало бы, если бы Ричард умер первым.

Таким отчаяньем и ужасом повеяло…

Коннор тут же потряс головой, прерывая страшные фантазии, и молил высшие силы о том, чтобы они с Ричардом жили вместе долго и счастливо, умерли бы в один день. Желательно во сне и в объятиях друг друга. Такая кончина не казалась бы страшной.

Теплые, уверенные руки Ричарда потихоньку успокаивали. Прогоняли страх и непрошеные мысли. Но для полного успокоения не хватало одной маленькой и важной детальки — Коннор осторожно обхватил лицо Ричарда и прижался губами к его чуть приоткрытому рту.

Тот явно хотел о чем-то сказать, но Коннор его в наглую прервал. И одним поцелуем дело не ограничилось. Так просто невозможно оторваться.

Их было множество, коротких и сладких. И когда Коннор сам просится к ласкам, Ричарда это невероятно воодушевляло. Он заводился с полуоборота и отвечал с большим жаром.

Казалось, близнецы соревновались в том, кто кого поцелует с большей чувственностью и любовью. Кто кого любит больше. Кто больше отдаст нежности.

Близнецовая эскалация неизлечима.

В какой-то момент началось передвижение. Ричард оказался ведущим, а Коннор отступал, мелкими шажками, не думая о том, куда идёт и наткнется ли спиной на что-то. Доверие к близнецу стопроцентное. И охнул в поцелуй, ощутив, как прижали к стене. Он тут же обнял одной ногой брата и задрал слегка верхнюю одежду, лаская поясницу.

Страхи о призраке и своих фантазиях отступили на второй план. Одно их априори не тронет, являясь родственником, да и больше иллюзией, а второе — всего лишь воображение.

Ричард подхватил вторую ногу Коннора и крепко стал удерживать двумя руками за бедра. Таким образом Коннор оказался полностью повиснутым на нем.

Напор ласк взаимно усиливался, поцелуи перешли в откровенное облизывание друг друга, а от плотно прижатых и потирающихся бедер едва ли не хотелось стонать в голос. И это при свете дня, в гостиной.

Ричард не воспринимал сие действо, как некую прихоть тела. Нет. В этих ласках он видел и чувствовал восстановление баланса, которое было им жизненно необходимо.

Ничто не удерживалось, все отдавалось и ничто не терялось в близнецовой связи, все сохранялось и усиливалось, рождая новую, мощную энергию. Умножающаяся любовь и возбуждение доводили их до экстаза, неведомое для не близнецовых пар, в которых любовь складывалась одна к другой (и то если повезет), но не умножалась до предела, не кружилась по бесконечному кругу от одного к другому, как энергия в атоме, даря яркое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

Ричард вспомнил, что с детства их прикосновения несли успокаивающий и очищающий эффект друг другу. Нежными поцелуями и долгими объятиями они очищали друг друга от грязи внешнего мира, от всей негативной, печальной или огорчающей информации, что скапливалось за день.

Но с тех пор, как их отношения перешли на новый уровень, «очистительная» сила любовного общения никуда не делась. Не исчезла, как боялся прежде.

Раньше, даже в фантазиях, он не допускал подобного. Ему казалось, что он будет гореть от стыда, стоить перейти грань. Однако ничего подобного не случилось — Коннор продолжал удерживать его в небесных высотах вечности на своих ангельских, чистых как снег, крыльях братской любви. Продолжал дарить душевное спокойствие и очищение от негатива.

— Теперь лучше, — шепотом отвечает, в самые губы близнеца, и с незамутненной нежностью смотрит в глаза. — Спасибо, Ричард.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — полу-шутя отвечает тот, всё ещё удерживая Коннора на себе и выравнивая дыхание после дикого поцелуя. Он ощущал дыхание и сердцебиение брата, как свое собственное, поэтому не сразу разобрался где-чьё.

Когда они отстранились, чтобы подправить одежду друг на друге, Ричард спросил:

— Что дальше? Пойдем искать на чердаке?

— Ты знаешь, после такой встряски и прекрасного ошеломляющего заключения, — тонко намекнул на поцелуй, и даже не смутился. Пришла вдруг лёгкость в действиях и поступках. — Я хочу чай со сладеньким. А уж потом полезем на чердак.

— Хорошо. Садись, — кивнул в сторону дивана, — сейчас организую.

***

 

Через пару минут Ричард вернулся с подносом, на котором красиво были разложены кружки с дымящимся чаем, чашка с конфетами, фарфоровый чайник и коробка печений.

Поднос поставил на столик перед Коннором со словами:

— Приступайте к чаю, сударь! — и легкий поклон с реверансом.

— Премного благодарен, сэр, — почтительно склонил голову (играть так играть) и взял кружку, с изображением водопада, в руки.

Ричард с совершенно серьёзным и безэмоциональным лицом сел рядом, на диван, и тоже взял кружку, аристократически оттопырив мизинец. Однако в глазах плясали огоньки веселья. Они-то и выдали шутку.

— Как чай? — с учтивостью английского дворецкого спросил Ричард.

— Прекрасен, — изменяет интонацию голоса Коннор, полностью входя в роль особы знатных кровей. — Тонкий аромат шалфея и изысканный вкус. М-м, просто сказка.

— Полностью согласен с вами. Взгляните, какой прекрасный, глубокий цвет! Цвет ваших глаз, — и пристально смотрит в глаза Коннора, шутливо и любовно одновременно.

— О, вы тот ещё романтик, — кокетливо хлопает глазками, больше изображая даму, с которой начали заигрывать.

— Ещё бы! Вы ещё не знаете о моих секретных талантах, — томно шепчет Ричард, придвигаясь ближе. 

Его ладонь накрыла колено Коннора и медленно скользнула верх по бедру, в то время как глаза внимательно наблюдали за реакцией на лице «дамы».

— Что вы делаете? — глупо спрашивает, с лёгким смущением в голосе, и мягко убирает руку кавалера со своего бедра.— Перестаньте, пожалуйста.

Ричард убрал руку и спрятал улыбку в кружке чая. Ему нравилась эта маленькая игра.

— Вы хотели сладкого.

— Да, верно, — важно кивает Коннор, будто бы отвлекаясь от неловкого момента. И поедание конфетки хочется сделать не плебейским. Но как красиво её съесть, не запачкав ни рот, ни пальцы — та ещё задачка.

Ричард наблюдал за стараниями Коннора, и тут его посетила странная идея. Он развернул шоколадную конфету, положил себе в рот, зажал зубами и потянулся к Конннору «делиться». Тот понял намек, после которого их игра порушится. «Дама» не примет участие в подобном безобразии.

Усмехнувшись, Коннор оставил чашку и потянулся к близнецу, упираясь ладонями о его бедра. А затем сомкнул зубы на второй половине конфетки, соприкоснувшись, едва ощутимо, губами губ Ричарда. Тот улыбнулся и слегка обнял за талию. Конфета казалась в разы вкуснее, когда делишься с любимым. Он еле удержал себя от того, чтобы не превратить чаепитие с Коннором в очередную оргию.

— Все тебе мало, да? — с хитрой полуулыбкой, как только прожевывает свою часть сладости, спрашивает Коннор, намекая именно о физической части голода. 

Все чувствовал. Все видел. Ричарду с каждым прожитым днём, казалось, его всё мало. 

А что было бы, если, по какой-то причине Коннору нужно было уехать на полдня? 

Что бы тогда делал Ричард?

— Прости, — тихо просит прощение и резко притягивает Коннора к себе, целуя в губы и беззастенчиво слизывая остатки шоколада. 

И также резко отстраняется, как ни в чем не бывало возвращаясь к своему чаю.

— Весьма аппетитно, — добавляет Коннор и, откидываясь на спинку дивана, так же возвращается к прекрасному.

— Я бы повторил, если ты не против, — склоняет голову чуть набок Ричард, нежно разглядывая Коннора.

На самом деле, ему страшно даже помыслить о том, чтобы они разлучатся хотя бы на день. Или даже на пол дня. Он не вынесет этого. Не умрет, но будет мучиться.

Мысли Коннора он услышал, будто свои. И ответ на них, конечно же, был заготовлен, и прочтен в глазах.

Коннор протянул к нему руку и погладил по щеке, тут же опуская её на шею. Незатейливая, но очень трогательная ласка с его стороны. Просто потому что захотелось сделать приятно.

— Хочешь шоколадный поцелуй?

Ричард не сразу понимает, как реагировать. Брошенная им последняя реплика была произнесена без особых надежд на продолжение. Он начинал чувствовать себя каким-то озабоченным животным, везде и всегда желая трогать Коннора. 

А что если ему может надоесть?..

В конце концов, Ричарду не хотелось, чтобы Коннор делал что-то лишь из желания угодить брату, без своего удовольствия.

— А ты? — уточнил, накрывая руку Коннора своей.

— Что хочешь ты — хочу и я, — тише отвечает близнец и подсаживается ещё ближе, соприкасаясь коленями. — Правда, не в таком сильном масштабе. Ты мной просто насытиться не можешь. А мне вполне достаточно твоих ласк и внимания.

— Я не знаю, почему это происходит со мной, — шепчет Ричард и нежно обнимает, притягивая к себе вплотную. — Этот дом так странно на меня действует. Впрочем, мне нравится, — на последних словах его глаза сверкнули, а уголки рта поднялись вверх. 

Ладонь скользнула под тонкий свитер Коннора, и тот чуть вздрогнул, когда прохладные пальцы погладили кожу. Второй рукой Ричард взял шоколадную конфету и ласково протянул Коннору в рот.  
Тот с готовностью её принял, коснулся губами пальцев брата и специально лизнул кончиком языка, прежде чем отстраниться и с самодовольством начать жевать конфету.

Ричард зачаровано смотрел на такого милого и одновременно соблазнительного Коннора.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он провел языком по своим пальцам, которые только что лизнул Коннор, пробуя на вкус влажный след… 

От такого эротичного зрелища, Коннор перестал жевать свою конфету. Ричард откровенно соблазнял. 

— Ну ты пошляк, — с набитым, от конфетки, ртом пробормотал Коннор, но тут же смущённо заулыбался. — М, а начинка-то банановая. Ты прям как знал, что мне подсунуть.

— Кто бы говорил, — улыбнулся Ричард, ухватывая Коннора так, чтобы тот сидел на его коленях, — сам только что лизал мои пальцы.

— Всего кончиком, — оправдывался, так глупо, Коннор, обнимая за шею. — А теперь поцелуй меня. Пока шоколад ещё чувствуется на языке.

Всего пару секунд Ричард смотрит на губы Коннора, и, вопреки огню в глазах, мягко, даже осторожно, приникает ко рту близнеца, ощущая вкус шоколада и банановый аромат. 

Закрывает глаза, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение и вкус лучше. Он знает, что у Коннора очень чувствительные губы и язык. Они легко могут пораниться или обжечься. Поэтому, не сразу с напором, но нежно целует, проникая языком, и ворует остатки лакомства.

Лучшее, что он когда-либо пробовал.

А Коннор нежится в его объятьях, выдыхает, прямо в поцелуй, и отвечает с тем же трепетом и нежностью. 

Коротенькие, осторожные поцелуи, так же любимы ими, как один долгий, наполненный страстью.

Руки Ричарда гладили поясницу Коннора, медленно переползли на ягодицы и любовно обвели упругие полушария. Через тонкую ткань летних штанов, он прекрасно ощущал мягкость и тепло его тела, которое еще не налилось силой и твердостью мышц, как у самого Ричарда.

Первым оторвавшись, Коннор потянулся в сторону, взял отставленную кружку с чаем и сделал глоток. А с колен близнеца он так и не слез, довольно удобно на них устроившись. Только руки Ричарду пришлось убрать с аппетитного задка.

— Допиваем чай и идем наверх, — напомнил с лёгкой улыбкой.

— На чердак? — уточнил Ричард. Потому что в голове у него вырисовывалась их спальня, где он уже начал фантазировать о кое-чем большем…

И, конечно же, его мысли оказались «перехвачены» близнецом, ведь связь не дремлет. Коннор тут же легонько стукает его по лбу, возвращая на землю грешную.

— Ричард, ау. Все прелести на вечер. У нас с тобой есть цель.

— Знаю. Но до вечера я не доживу, — пошутил парень и лизнул щеку Коннора. — Если только на чердаке мы снова не начнем делать что-нибудь друг с другом, — хитро подмигнул.

— Тогда молись, чтобы там нам тоже показался какой-нибудь призрак. Ибо по-другому я на тебя не запрыгну и не выпрошу ласки, — отвечает Коннор, после чего ловко поднимается на ноги. Руки близнеца не могут его остановить. Затем все складывает на поднос и уносит на кухню. 

Хватит с них чаепития, игр и обоюдных ласк. Пора и делом заняться.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c854328/v854328712/4f70/YJ10HlcOqXY.jpg  
> (Ух, столько сил ушло на эту картину, но я ужасно доволен, и мой соавтор в восторге:3)
> 
> А этот арт - иллюстрация к рассказу в целом.  
> "Я готов отдать свое сердце тебе, моя любовь. Оно целиком принадлежит тебе. От первой аорты и до последнего капилляра"  
> Сердце Ричарда, завуалированное розой, как символ любви и страсти. И ясно, кому это "сердце" предназначено :)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845420/v845420039/1bdcf0/OkunsA_Kdvs.jpg

Ричард пошел первым, ощущая позади дыхание Коннора. В тишине, лестница из крепкого дерева жутковато поскрипывала под весом. Дверь на чердак была заперта на мощный засов, и как в случае с подвалом, тоже не сразу поддалась.

Близнецы ощущали странное чувство. Будто входили на запретную территорию. Это… напрягало.

Чердак оказался обширным, но ужасно захламленным; казалось, все ненужные вещи, накопленные за четыре поколения, были собраны здесь. Солнечный свет просачивался через небольшие окна, освещая бесчисленные коробки, ящики, старую мебель и полки со старыми, потрепанными книгами прошлого века.

Ричард точным взглядом художника «просканировал» помещение и подметил детали; старая детская кровать, игрушки — видимо они принадлежали дедушке, когда тот был маленьким; граммофон, настольная лампа, неподписанные ящики, банки с красками, подрамники, рулоны холста и художественные принадлежности.

Все было покрыто белой пеленой пыли и паутиной.

— Лучше сбегаем вниз и наденем маски. А то когда начнем ворошить вещи, тут станет нечем дышать.

— Ага, — чуть заторможено отвечает Коннор.

Несмотря на видимую захламленность, он оказался очарован увиденным. Будто попал в начало двадцать первого века, а то и вовсе двадцатого. Все так… завораживало. И никакого страха, как от подвала. Очнулся он уже после того, как Ричард сбегал вниз за масками. Одну надел на себя, а вторую протянул ему.

— Извини, — тут же виновато потупил взгляд, но маску принял и вскоре надел. — Тут здорово. Так и чешутся руки все исследовать.

— Давай разделим поиски, ты возьмешься за мебель и книжные полки, а я за ящики и коробки.

***

 

Пыль вскоре подняли на весь чердак. Без защитных масок точно бы задохнулись. В таком месте требовалась супер-генеральная уборка, тогда уж чердак преобразится. А если добавить немного мягкой мебели — будут все шансы сделать неплохую комнату для отдыха.

Ричард действовал планомерно и четко, запоминал, какие ящики уже обшарил, а какие нет. По ходу работы ему попадались вещи, по которым он мог чуточку ближе узнать Лоуренса и Габриэля. Предметы обихода и утварь, хранившие отпечаток былых дней, вызвали смутную тень печали и щемящее чувство тоски.

Старые вещи, детские игрушки, рисунки — пробудили воспоминания о собственном детстве с Коннором, первая половина которого прошла в тягости, душевных муках и беспомощном страхе за слабого и болеющего близнеца. Ричард в задумчивости замер, сжимая в руке грязного плюшевого мишку.

Какие чувства, чаяния и надежды хранят эти вещи?..

Как жаль, что они не умеют говорить… навсегда унесшие тайны своих хозяев.

— О, Ричард, взгляни! — вырвал из потока мыслей восхищенный возглас Коннора. — Такие рисунки в этом альбоме, красота просто!

— Что за рисунки? — Ричард положил мишку на место, подойдя к Коннору.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза — нарисованная пара волков. Коннор остановился именно на этой странице. Невероятно точные детали, хорошо наложенные тени, живой взгляд и чувствующая сила хищных зверей — все передано безупречно. И, кажется, рисунок передавал какой-то смысл. Как и все, что окружало близнецов в старинном доме дедушки.

Также волки изображены очень похоже друг на друга. Словно две капли воды.

Ричард нахмурился, о чем-то задумавшись.

— Близнецы. Волки. Ромул и Рем… — прошептал одними губами. И это первая ассоциация, пришедшая в голову. — Один из близнецов убил второго. Если Лоуренс использовал эту аллегорию, не значит ли это, что он совершил какую-то ужасную вещь, что «убила» Габриэля? А затем разрыв… нет, слишком сложно.

Он встретился взглядом с Коннором, ожидая его версии рисунка.

— Я тут вспомнил скандинавскую мифологию, — ответил тот, более внимательнее разглядывая рисунок. И последующие слова, всплывшие давние строки, полились плавным потоком: — «У каждого народа свое небо. В каждой мифологии свои Солнце и Луна. И судьбы светил неисповедимы… Так и скандинавское небо с тамошними Солнцем-Соль и Луной-Мани — не исключение. Были любопытны они во время свое, и местами ленивы. Из-за чего дни и ночи далеко не всегда приходили в срок. И вот старик Один, со свойственной ему практичностью, придумал для этих светил чудную мотивацию — забросил им на небо двух чудовищных волков по имени Сколль и Хати, сыновей самого Фенрира. И от страшных монстров избавился, и светила получили клыкастые стимулы быстро и четко следовать по своим орбитам. Потому что если не быстро и не четко, то волки, которые до того могут быть и на земле, вдруг возникают за спинами светил и начинают стремительно их нагонять — и случаются затмения. Как напоминания о том, что случится в конечном итоге… Когда волки поглотят светила: Солнце-Соль окажется в пасти у Сколля, а Мани-Луна — у его брата Хати…»

Обладая богатым воображением, Ричард представил все так реалистично — Луну и Солнце, ускользающие от двух братьев-волков, небесные пути, боги — что очнулся и понял, где находится только когда Коннор затих.

— О, ты пришел в себя, — улыбнулся близнец, подметив более осознанный взгляд. — А я уж хотел «разбудить» тебя поцелуем в щечку.

— У тебя приятный голос. Тебе бы быть диктором или рассказчиком интеллектуальных книг. А лучше будешь мне сказки на ночь рассказывать, — Ричард опустил маску со своего лица. — А поцелуй я все равно хочу получить, — озорная улыбка засияла в глазах. Его руки обняли Коннора за талию, легонько притянув к себе.

Из-за альбома в руках Коннор не мог так же любяще и нежно обнять. Не хотел убирать в сторону найденную интересную вещь. Зато мог повернуть голову в сторону близнеца и сложить губы бантиком, как бы предупреждая: «готовь щеку, сейчас целовать буду!»

И Ричард послушно подставил щеку, прижавшись ею к губам Коннора. Милое завершение после озвучивания своих мыслей и теорий.

Следующий рисунок заворожил сильнее предыдущего, несмотря на изображение отдельной части человеческого тела — изящные руки и прикосновение друг к другу самыми кончиками пальцев. Едва ли ощутимо… но так чувственно.

Серые глаза сразу впились в чувственные, пластичные формы, пробуждающие определенные чувства. И Коннор почувствовал, как руки брата сжали рубашку на его талии.

— Давай сравним? — озвучил их общие мысли.

Ричард без слов протягивает вперед свою руку, едва касаясь кончиками своих длинных пальцев тонкой ладони Коннора. Сначала осторожно, почти невесомо, будто дотрагивается до хрупкого цветка.

Луч солнца случайно попадает на кожу, проходит сквозь, наполняя бледные ладони близнецов насыщено-красным, на секунду ослепив глаза.

Ричард заворожено смотрел, как их пальцы медленно сплелись. Без всяких слов ясно, что Лоуренс изобразил точно такой же контакт рук со своим близнецом. Это не просто касание, в них гораздо больше чувств и смысла, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Да, — завороженно шепчет Коннор, слегка ослабляя хватку, и осторожно проводит подушечками пальцев по открытой ладони брата. — Мы будто…

— …повторяем то, что было между Лоуренсом и Габриэлем.

— Идеальные копии, — не очень весело усмехается и на сей раз полностью отстраняется, следом закрывая и альбом.

В душу вновь закралось нехорошее чувство, похожее на тревогу. Повторить судьбу тех близнецов так сильно не хотелось. Но они с каждым днём находят все больше параллель. Слишком много схожестей.

— Возьмём альбом с собой. Вечером посмотрим все рисунки.

— Да, — просто согласился Ричард.

Нежное касание с Коннором было так приятно… однако он напомнил себе о задаче. Нежности потом, а пока цель — найти ключ. Это поможет узнать больше о дедушке и его таинственном близнеце. Узнать их истинную судьбы. Он понимал, что это напрямую связано с ними — он и Коннор.

И прежде чем они приступят снова к поискам, Ричард тихо обратился к близнецу, чувствуя изменения в его эмоциональном фоне:

— Коннор?

— М? — тихо издал тот звук, осторожно кладя старую вещь на пыльный столик. На самое видное место, чтоб не забыть до ухода.

Ричард приблизился и взял его за плечи. Их чувства отражаются друг в друге, как в зеркалах. Все что чувствует Коннор — передается Ричарду, и наоборот. И сейчас просто необходимо загладить тревожное чувство близнеца.

Так нужно.  
Так надо. 

Губы приникают к губам, сразу же вплавляясь в мягкую плоть. Выбивая все дурные мысли и нехорошие чувства.

Ричард как бы говорил через поцелуй: «Я с тобой, Коннор. Люблю тебя. Все будет хорошо». 

И ответом ему служило трепетное: «Прости, что заставляю волноваться. Я верю тебе». 

Они взялись за руки, не прекращая сладкие нежные поцелуи, и сплели пальцы в крепкий замок. Вместе. Единое. До конца.

***

 

После долгих поисков, Ричард уже был готов расстроиться. Ключ и даже намек на него — не присутствовал.

Коннор что-то искал в столе, и Ричард решил посветить фонарем для облегчения поисков. Солнечный свет всё-таки неравномерно освещал чердак.

Но ничего.

Видимо, это конец.

Каждая комната и каждый уголок обшарен. Способ открыть запертую дверь таял на глазах.

Разве что…

— Мы можем завтра ещё раз спуститься в подвал, — предлагает Коннор, после того, как ополоснулся и плюхнулся на постель. — Стрёмно после увиденного сегодня, но вдруг там то, что мы ищем так долго?

— Возможно. Чердак мы еще раз обследуем. Если ничего, то тогда подвал, — Ричард мрачно смотрел в окно, скрестив руки на груди. — Почему-то мне кажется, что мы не все обследовали на чердаке.

Вдруг он весь подтянулся, услышав шум машины, а затем звуки открывающейся двери на нижнем этаже.

— Родители приехали, — выдохнул, посмотрев на Коннора.

— Говоришь так, будто не рад, — отвечает тот и «обращается» к нити их связи, дабы уловить настоящие чувства.

За задумчивостью крылось что-то еще… Но Ричард будто закрылся от него. Никаких чувств по связи.

— Все нормально, Коннор, — вопреки улыбнулся парень, приблизился к близнецу и оставил влажный поцелуй на его губах. — Пошли, встретим родителей. Может помочь чем-то надо.

Те вернулись с пакетами в руках. И не успели близнецы спуститься, как их запрягли. Дали поручение забрать оставшиеся продукты из машины.

Уезжая в город, родители закупились под завязку. Так, что на целый месяц хватит, если не злоупотреблять.

— Ребят, не расслабляйтесь, вы поможете мне кое-чем. Сейчас приедет один человек, мы все вместе будет наводить порядок на чердаке! — бодро сообщил Брайан сыновьям.

— Чего? — первый отреагировал Коннор, глядя на отца с недоумением.

Им хватило сегодня приключений и все силы ушли на поиски. Да и время уже!

— Почему так поздно? Нельзя это завтра утром провернуть?

— Я с ним уже договорился. Да и вам особо сильно не нужно напрягаться. Перетащите все самое легкое, дальше — все сделаю я и садовник.

— Какой еще садовник? — Ричард нахмурился.

— Он сейчас подъедет. Мой знакомый, он живет в том районе, в котором мы были тогда.

— Через сколько конкретно минут-часов он подъедет? — уточняет Коннор. Выбора ни у него, ни у брата нет — только смириться и ждать.

— Минуты через две. Мы только что по телефону разговаривали, — ответил отец, удаляясь в свою комнату, чтобы сменить одежду на простую для работы в грязи и пыли.

— Идите, мальчики, — Амелия подходит к сыновьям и гладит обоих по лицу с ласковой улыбкой. — Переоденьтесь во что-то, что не жалко замарать, и слушайтесь отца.

С тихим недовольством и бурча что-то под нос, близнецы отправились выполнять просьбу.

Когда они переоделись, то спустились вниз, в гостиную, и сели на диван в ожидании.

Отец в рабочих брюках и видавшей виды рубашке откуда-то выскочил с телефоном:

— Да-да, ворота открыты. Просто заезжай!

Послышался шум мотоцикла. Коннор привстал с дивана, заглядывая в окно, а Ричард продолжал хмуро сидеть, закинув ногу на ногу и расправив руки по спинке дивана. И все же, через какое-то время, повернул голову, дабы посмотреть на прибывшего. Им оказался молодой эффектный мужчина, на вид не больше тридцати, подтянутый, загорелый. Наглый взгляд, нахальная полуулыбка, в зубах сигарета.

Ричард отметил на его лице шрамы и игривый блеск в глазах. «Дорогого друга» отца, он и Коннор, видели впервые. Сначала еще гадали, в спальне, возможно мельком, когда-то они и видели этого самого садовника, но нет. Мужчина бандитской наружности запомнился бы сразу.

Коннор с первого же взгляда на него отметил несколько вещей:

1) Хамоват. Один его вид показывает дерзкий характер, не говоря уж о речи. Едва не проскальзывают матерные слова.

2) Имеет вредные привычки. Уж будучи в поездке мог курить — на здоровье. Но зайдя внутрь дома — имей совесть потушить сигарету. Кто-то может не переносить запах табака.

3) Сама внешность мужчины не располагала. Коннор не мог назвать его привлекательным. К тому же шрамы на лице нисколько не красили.

4) Либо он не следит за гигиеной, либо любит себя выделить — потому как его одеколон вонял за версту. Подойти страшно.

Удивительно, как отец мог стоять так близко к нему? Тот, казалось, не замечал этих недостатков, и обхаживал гостя с джентльменской вежливостью. Будто тот был не садовник, а какой-то сэр.

Друг другом, но… Коннор подозрительно скосил взгляд на то, как мужчина бесцеремонно оглядывает гостиную.

Зато Ричард выглядел заинтересованным.

— Садись пока, попьем чайку и сразу приступим к делу, — сказал Брайан гостю, уходя на кухню. И уже оттуда прокричал: — Кстати, это мои сыновья, Коннор и Ричард! Дети — это Гэвин Рид, мой друг!

Мужчина скалится близнецам (улыбкой это трудно назвать), снимает рюкзак, с рабочими инструментами, с плеч, ставя его на пол, и садится в кресло, напротив близнецов.

— Привет, ребятишки, — подает, наконец, голос.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо здоровается первым Коннор, не спеша отходить от окна. Чем дальше от мужчины, вызывающего одно лишь отторжение — тем лучше.

— Я Ричард.

Юноша протягивает руку, на что Гэвин отвечает крепким рукопожатием. И отметил, что близнецы не так уж и похожи. Дело не во внешности даже, а чем-то другим. Взглядом. И, как они держат себя.

— Как вам на природе? Не сошли еще с ума вдали от цивилизации?

Ричард бросает морозный взгляд, от которого Гэвину становится почти неуютно. Что-то в этом юноше есть.

Когда Ричард собирался уже ответить, в комнату зашёл Брайан с подносом. Он же и ответил на вопрос:

— О нет-нет, моим ребятушкам тут нравится. Даже больше чем я предполагал. Коннор, садись, попьем чая.

— Нет, спасибо, я воздержусь, — отказывается парень и решает, пока они не занялись делом, побродить по дому, занять себя чем-нибудь, только бы не стоять у окошка и не мозолить глаза взрослым.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами отец и отхлебнул из кружки.

Коннор почувствовал взгляд Ричарда, что приковывает на месте. Однако странное неприятие к Гэвину пересилило, и он все-таки решает отойти. Ноги потянули его в комнату, где стоял большой старый рояль.

Сам не зная зачем, что так натолкнуло, но он подошел к нему. Любовь к сему инструменту не сложилась, но музыку фортепианную Коннор не раз слушал. А некоторые классические произведения сохранил в своем плейлисте.

Еще учась в музыкальной школе, ему нравилась музыка Шуберта и Шопена. Особенно романсы.

Приподнимая крышку инструмента, Коннор присаживается на мягкий пуф и с легким трепетом, будто собирается раскрыть старинную драгоценную вещь, открывает крышку. Белые клавиши были слегка пожелтевшие, а при нажатии первой ноты «соль», почувствовал мягкость. Следом «ми» и «до» нажались так же легко.

— Хм… — задумчиво промычав, Коннор проиграл медленно гамму от «до» до «до».

И вновь что-то неведомое (атмосфера дома сказывается) натолкнуло сыграть свое собственное сочинение, которое приходилось сочинять на уроках теории музыки. Не важно, на каком инструменте ты учишься, фортепиано, так или иначе, охватывали все.

Минорный оттенок, легкая порхающая мелодия в высоком регистре и наипростейший бас в виде интервалов, дающий идеальное сочетание, уплотненность мелодии.

***

 

Оставшись без брата, Ричард повел плечами от неуютного чувства. Он готов был встать и пойти за ним, но решил посидеть. Не маленький. Да и не хотелось показывать свою зависимость от близнеца перед незнакомым человеком. Его лицо стало еще суровее, черты заострились, а светлые глаза, на бледном лице, производили почти устрашающий эффект.

Собственно, эти глаза сейчас внимательно осматривали Гэвина с ног до головы, анализируя и отмечая про себя что-то.

Мужчина почувствовал себя так, будто его препарируют на операционном столе. Перестал скалится и пропускал мимо ушей половину того, что говорил Брайан.

Однако же, когда разговор взял паузу, каждый услышал фортепианную музыку. Кто-то начал играть на рояле.

— Это кто у тебя музыкант такой? — тут же интересуется Гэвин у Брайана. — Или патефон какой откопал?

— А, это Коннор, — рассеяно улыбнулся Брайан, прислушиваясь к мелодичным звукам.

Ричард же встал, тихо и холодно пробормотал извинения, и пошел на зов сердца. То есть, к Коннору.

Замер в двух шагах от него, когда отыскал, встав позади. Коннор самозабвенно играл, не замечая чужого присутствия.

Ричард прикрыл глаза. Его брат так прекрасно играет… Чудесный гений, способный растопить лед в его сердце. Ричард думает о том, что музыка — одно из самых удивительных и прекрасных изобретений человека.

В далекие времена, на заре человечества, первый музыкант создал мелодию. И говорят, что именно музыка, наряду с живописью, дали мощный толчок творческому и абстрактному мышлению человеку. А значит, кардинально изменив структуру мозга.

Ричард любил живопись, Коннор любил музыку, и оба взаимно восхищались творениями друг друга.

— Пора идти? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, закончив играть свое давнее сочинение, еще в начальных классах, и обернулся.

— Браво, это было прекрасно, — похлопал в ладоши Ричард, проигнорировав вопрос. Он был слишком впечатлен музыкой.

— Клавиши легкие, мелодия хорошо ложится, без ярких, ненужных выделений нот, — Коннор гладит по клавишам в последний раз и поднимается на ноги, не закрывая крышку рояля. Кто знает, может быть, он еще сыграет когда-нибудь. — А пьесу эту я еще в начальных классах сочинил. Простая до невозможности. Даже ты бы смог сыграть без проблем.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но мне нравится, когда мелодию выводят твои чудесные пальчики.

Ричард подошел ближе и обнял сзади, как обычно целуя в висок, а потом в щеку.

Однако Коннор все равно чувствовал холод. Тот же, что и в их спальне. Поэтому мягко отстраняется, издает что-то похожее на «угу» и уходит из комнаты.

Не хотелось раньше времени наводить панику, благодаря своей богатой фантазии, но все-таки… они узнали слишком много нового о своих предках. И о себе в том числе.

Не так давно Коннор упоминал о том, что не хотел бы повторить судьбу близнецов…

Отстраненность Ричарда начинает волновать…

«Все, перестань», — тут же осаждает себя Коннор, возвращаясь к отцу и его знакомому, что уже заканчивали с чаепитием. — «Не накручивай себя».

— Браво, пианист, — издает одиночные аплодисменты Гэвин, — мы услышали, как ты играл.

— Спасибо, — сухо бросает благодарность Коннор, а после обращается к родителю. — Пап, может, мы уже начнем?

— Да, как раз собирался позвать вас, — тепло улыбнулся отец, вставая с дивана, — Амелия, дорогая, можешь тут убрать чашки? Мы пошли на чердак! — обратился он к жене, которая компоновала розы в вазе.

Ричард вскоре догнал их, у самой лестницы. Коннор шел позади взрослых и близнец с ним поравнялся.

Когда они оказались все на чердаке, Брайан дал указание сыновьям перетащить те или иные вещи.

— Превратим это место в уютный уголочек, где можно будет отдыхать, спать, читать, — заключил он в конце.

Гэвин сразу принялся за дело, с видом профессионала. Видимо, Брайан обсудил с ним все детали.

Коннор молча выполнял поручения, пока не заметил, как Ричард кидает тайные взгляды на Гэвина. В узких темно-синих джинсах, в обтягивающей футболке, через ткань которую хорошо проступали мышцы, с легкой небритостью и раскованным поведением — такие очень нравились женщинам. Но чтобы Ричард стал засматриваться на таких — Коннор в жизни бы не поверил. Он не был слепым, чтобы не заметить странную заинтересованность во взгляде Ричарда. Оценивающий и расчетливый.

«Он нравится ему», — приходит неприятное понимание, больно отозвавшееся в сердце. Из рук с глухим звуком падают книги на пол, привлекая тем самым внимание.

— Я случайно, — оправдывается он, пряча глаза, и спешит поднять старые дедовские книги.

«Перестань, не выдавай себя».

Мысль о Ричарде, что может оставить его из-за другого человека, теперь не кажется такой уж призрачной и далекой. Вот он! Буквально в четырех шагах! В своих обтягивающих джинсах! Еще, черт, нагибается так, выпятив упругий зад…

А Ричард почти замирает, исподлобья смотрит на мужчину, но всего секунду, а затем отводит взгляд.

— Я помогу.

— Я сам, — впервые за долгое время отказывается Коннор и сам, быстро-быстро, собирает последние лежащие две книги, поднимаясь со своей стопочкой и относя на нужное место.

Ревность, так внезапно его одолевшая, вызвала так же прилив раздражения. На объект своей неприязни… и на объект своей любви.

Ричард непонимающе проводит стройную фигуру брата.

— Ричи, помоги… — сдавлено просит отец, решив, что сам способен поднять дряхлый, но тяжеленный шкаф. Но не тут то было.

Ричард мгновенно реагирует. Силы в нем много, он почти без усилий подхватывает огромный предмет мебели и с отцом перетаскивает его к двери. К ним присоединяется Гэвин, и все втроем выносят этот шкаф. Без мата от Гэвина не обошлось.

***

 

Когда первый этап уборки и сортировки окончился на чердаке, отец выдохнул:

— Ну все, на сегодня хватит.

— Зачетно, — отзывается Рид, сладко потягиваясь. — Так, какую комнату могу занять? И будет ли мне предоставлена ещё какая одежда?

— Конечно! У нас, слава Богу, нет недостатка в лишних комнатах. Ужин тоже в счет. Но с тебя еще сад, нужно подрезать лишнее, — Брайан хлопнул по вспотевшему плечу Гэвина.

Сам он тоже знатно намок от пота.

Когда Коннор услышал о том, что этот мужик будет у них еще и ночевать, он чуть не споткнулся о небольшой выступ у лестницы.

«Какого черта ему здесь надо? Почему именно у нас?!»

Его негодование стал чувствовать Ричард.

— Это временно, — тихо прошептал он, отвечая на мысленный вопрос.

«Мысли под контроль», — Коннор не позволил больше «шариться в своей голове». И не стал отвечать ничего вслух. На близнеца он вообще смотреть сейчас не хотел. Ревность сжимала липкими ручонками его сердце и нашептывала проклятое:  
«Он тебе не нужен»  
«Вы просто братья и не можете быть вместе»  
«Ты станешь таким же, как твой дед»  
«Этот мужчина лучше тебя»

***

 

Состояние близнеца сразу же отразилось на Ричарде. Он стал еще более хмурым, посматривая на Коннора с недоумением, и не понимал, что происходит. Откуда эта проклятая стена между ними взялась? Утром все было прекрасно.

— Милый мой, — шепчет Ричард, когда они оказались в своей комнате. — С тобой все в порядке? — ласково берет за руки Коннора и заглядывает в грустные карие глаза.

— Да, — безбожно врет тот и отводит взгляд. Глаза — зеркало души. В них отражается слишком много.

Но Ричард чувствует. Приближается, так близко, что Коннор чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Ричард собирался поцеловать его... но он не позволяет. За мрачными мыслями, что кидает противный внутренний голос, отвечающий за ревность, он пугается. 

Пока не зашло все слишком далеко. Пока он не привязал себя до конца к брату…

Стоит ли им и дальше подобным заниматься? Зачем себя мучить, если исход ясен?

Их связь не принесет счастье.

— Я устал, Ричард, — жалко оправдывается Коннор и отстраняется. — Пойду помоюсь.

Замерев на несколько секунд, Ричард выдыхает, садится на кровать и потирает переносицу, жмурясь от слишком многих мыслей. Мозг лихорадочно пытается искать ответы. И он, обладая гибким логическим умом, начинает догадываться. 

Поведение Коннора изменилось с тех пор, как появился Гэвин. Ричард смотрел на Гэвина, без чувств, с долей интереса, но не более того, однако Коннор мог понять эти взгляды неправильно. Ревность… страх. Они до этого на чердаке думали о разрыве между Лоуренсом и Габриэлем.

— Черт…

Ричард с силой сжал кулаки. Встал и начал наматывать круги по комнате. 

«Коннор, глупышка. Неужели ты подумал, что я могу тебя променять… ради этого мудака?» 

От возмущения и злости, что Коннор о нем такого низкого мнения, Ричард кулаками ударил по крепкому столу. Не рассчитал силу, в руках зазвенело от боли, которая вывела из мыслей на время.

А его близнец не вылезал из ванной комнаты, попросту боясь. Простояв под душем до состояния сморщенной кожи на пальцах, Коннор не переставал думать о плохом. И настолько сильно извелся, что начал испытывать к себе жалость, едва не доходя до слез.

Именно щипание в глазах стало последней точкой. Коннор с силой хлопнул себя по щекам, призывая собраться. Так низко опуститься он просто не мог. Всю свою жизнь, сколько помнил, был сильный духом. Родившись больным ребенком, он, тем не менее, никогда не жалел себя со слезами на глазах. И теперь… он почувствовал себя беспомощной мямлей.

С чего он решил, что Ричард влюбился? Гэвин старше на двенадцать-пятнадцать лет, неотесанный, грубый, дерзкий… 

И вдруг он вообще не гей? А если да, то с какой стати ему заглядываться на сына своего друга, который ему в племянники годится?

Решив, что лучше будет поговорить, все выяснить, а не прятаться, подобно трусу, Коннор вышел из ванной, запахнувшись в халат Ричарда.

Только вот в спальне того не оказалось. Комната встретила приветливым теплом, в камине весело полыхал огонь — вечерело, но на душе Коннор ощутил холод.

«Ушел?» — вопрос в его голове прозвучал так… потерянно. Жалобно. Он, как наивный дурачок, надеялся, что Ричард останется в спальне, а он…

— Ну и где ты? — задаёт вопрос уже вслух, садясь в стоящее неподалеку кресло. 

Рядом, прямо на подлокотнике, лежал планшет и он взял его в руки. Но пока не открывал, лишь прижал к груди, будто драгоценность.

«Пусть ты просто ушел в туалет, блин. Ну пожалуйста. Я не хочу делить тебя с этим придурошным Гэвином Ридом! Какого хрена ты вообще на него засматривался?! А как же я?!»

Из потока мыслей его вырывает звук открывающейся двери. Вскидывая голову, Коннор видит Ричарда с подносом в руках. А там две тарелки с горячим супом, столовые приборы, чашка с пампушками, закуски и зелёный чай.

Просто принес ужин! А еще успел помыться, так как на нем была свежая одежда, а кожа чистая и порозовевшая от горячей воды. От него исходил теплый благоухающий запах геля с ароматом роз.

— Родители внизу ужинают с Гэвином, поэтому я решил, что нам будет лучше… отдельно. Только я и ты, — Ричард прячет взгляд, а голос звучал виновато.

— А почему не вместе с ними? — тут же спрашивает Коннор, не поднимаясь с места. Зато сверлил близнеца взглядом, как никогда раньше. — Там ведь Гэвин. А он тебе, вроде как, интересен. Ты так наблюдал за ним все время уборки на чердаке.

Коннор стал давить. Невольно. И вдруг ощутил себя в шкуре Ричарда. Так внезапно… и все стало ясно. Ясно, какие чувства одолевали его каждый раз, когда Коннор общался с приятелями, и особенно когда возвращался домой под вечер, хорошо проведя время с друзьями.

До этого он не понимал, почему Ричард сверлил его таким взглядом, когда он мило общался с Маркусом, например, или обнимался с Саймоном на прощание. Почему после — брат мрачнел и задавал странные вопросы.

Ричард поставил поднос на стол, молча разложил чашки и ложки. И всё так же не поднимал глаз.

— Коннор, — медленно начал. — С чего ты решил, что Гэвин мне нравится?

— Может потому что слишком пристальное внимание с заинтересованностью у тебя проскальзывало? — снова начало подниматься раздражение. Оно проскальзывало в интонациях. — У тебя! Ты ведь не любишь людей. Не интересуешься никем. А тут вдруг зацепился! И что мне прикажешь думать? К тому же твоя отстранённость сразу, как мы вернулись с этого чердака… Тебя начало напрягать то, что между нами?

— Послушай, я с Гэвином едва знаком. Я его даже не знаю, — спокойно сказал Ричард. — Он насторожил меня, я следил за его повадками, чтобы узнать, кто таков и что от него следует ожидать. Может, это бандит? А отец притащил его к нам домой! И плевать, что он его знакомый. Кто знает. Ты видел его шрамы? — Ричард наконец-то поднимает глаза, сталкиваясь со взглядом Коннора.

А у того не нашлось, что ответить. По сему вышло, что он попросту наехал на брата. И теперь, когда вроде бы все встало на свои места, до него дошла целостная картина, раздражение сменилось стыдом. И все. На том Коннор прервался. Он опустил взгляд на планшет и подтянул к себе одну ногу.

Неловко…

Ричард же, видя состояние брата, опустился перед ним на колени. И протянув руки, ладонями осторожно взял за лицо. Коннор инстинктивно поднял взгляд, и увидел в глазах Ричарда столько любви, немой мольбы и надежды, что просто не мог дальше закрываться от него.

— Я приревновал, — тихо сознается. И не опускает глаза, а смотрит прямо, в саму душу. — И мне стало страшно. Судьба наших дедушек, казалось, начала дышать в спину. Я увидел в этом человеке того, кто мог бы тебе понравится. Тогда бы ты бросил меня.

— О-ох, — выдает Ричард со смешанным чувством, — Как ты мог быть обо мне столь низкого мнения?.. После всего, что между нами было, после моих клятв и обещаний… Я лучше умру, чем брошу тебя. Слышишь? Лучше смерть, чем жизнь без тебя. Кто познал близнецовую любовь, для того любая другая близость ощущается, как мерзкое сожительство! 

В его глазах сверкает такая твердая уверенность и решимость, что сомневаться в его словах не приходится.

— Но именно они так поступили, — поморщился, словно ощутил боль, Коннор, перехватывая руки брата. — Между ними и нами так много схожего, что начинает пугать. А значит и судьба может стать такой же. Об этом я думал. Поэтому мне и стало так страшно.

— Поверь мне. Я никогда не предам тебя. Не оставлю и не променяю ни на кого другого. Я не Лоуренс, и никогда не повторю то, что он сделал.

Ревность потихоньку начала утихать, а вместе с ней и противный голосок, ухудшающий положение своими доводами. Коннор прикрыл глаза и устало выдохнул. Как сильно он себя накрутил за это время… и выстроил стену между собой и Ричардом, чего никогда у них не происходило. Это новый и не очень приятный для них опыт.

Однако сейчас та стала покрываться трещинами. И один контрольный удар разрушит ее. Даст возможность вновь, в полной мере, ощутить потребность в близнеце, его любовь. Связь восстановиться в полную силу.

— Поцелуй меня.

Ричард сокращает последние сантиметры между их лицами, и целует нежно, осторожно, даже с некоторым страхом. 

Коннор почувствовал, как тот мелко подрагивает, как порывисто дышит, а холодные губы дрожат как при лихорадке. Ричарда не отпускало потрясение, и сейчас, когда последняя стена между ними рухнула и восстановилась связь, на Коннора обрушились его эмоции. И это вовсе не облегчение и радость, а темные и липкие, словно вырванные из самых страшных снов близнеца; они разъедали Ричарда кислотой, обжигали азотом его вены, скручивали внутренности, вызывая приступы тошноты. Он до безумия испугался разрыва с Коннором. Сильнее, чем сам Коннор. За маской спокойствия и рассудительности скрывалась настоящая истерия.

Ричард относился к тому типу людей, которые способны на сумасшедшие поступки в состоянии аффекта. Тихие, спокойные, возможно даже улыбчивые и ласковые с любимыми, они, тем не менее, могут совершить ужасное. Например, искалечить себя.

А Коннор этого не учел. И сейчас он очень жалел о своей вспышке ревности. Жалел, что напугал близнеца, отгородившись от него из-за сущего пустяка. Эту ситуацию можно было разрешить мирно, просто поговорить с близнецом, а не накручивать себя и в итоге вляпаться в глупую ситуацию.

Но ведь Коннор действительно испугался…

Что же тогда чувствовал Габриэль, когда Лоуренс предал и бросил его?.. Страшно представить.

Ричарда все еще трясло. Он прижался к Коннору, не отпускал, но и не двигался. Даже губы его застыли, прижатые к рту Коннора.

«Все хорошо» — стали говорить его руки, ласково поглаживающие по голове и по плечам Ричарда.  
«Я тебя люблю», — нашептывало сердце, согревая Ричарда своей любовью.  
«Мы всегда будем вместе, не бойся», — пела душа, деленная на две жизни.

Коннор перехватил роль ведущего и потянул на себя близнеца. И ничего Ричарду не оставалось, как устроиться у него на коленях.

Постепенно, дрожь Ричарда прекратилась. Ладони еще холодные, но губы потеплели, и Коннор чувствовал, как его тело стало отзываться на ласку, чуть заторможено, скупо, но отзывалось. 

Он как ребенок сейчас. Утыкается носом в шею Коннора, крепко обнимает.

Суп давно остыл, но сейчас близнецов ужин волновал меньше всего. Они прислушивались к ощущениям друг друга. Они восстанавливали связь, питались ее живительной силой, которой случайно позволили разорваться и ощутить весь сокрушительный результат разрыва. 

Такого не повторится больше — решил каждый из них. Им тяжело друг без друга.

— Прости, хороший мой, — вслух извиняется Коннор, как только находит в себе силы оторваться, и гладит возлюбленного по спине, который так идеально устроился на его бедрах. Но не достаточно тесно. Кресло сильно мешало развернуться. — Прости, что отгородился от тебя из-за ревности.

— Коннор, — тихо произнес Ричард, тая от нежности любимого имени, и его прикосновений, — тебе не нужно извиняться. Я… я сам виноват. Не подумал сразу, что мои неосторожные действия и взгляды не в ту сторону… могли задеть тебя.

Все возвращалось на круги своя. Никаких сожалений, и никаких недомолвок. Коннор осторожно обхватывает лицо брата и гладит по щекам подушечками больших пальцев. Его взгляд тут же меняется. Черты лица разглаживаются, а на губах появляется едва заметная улыбка. И Коннор тоже улыбается, чуть более открыто, мягко, и легонько стукается о лоб Ричарда своим.

Ричард потерся кончиком носа об нос Коннора и едва хихикает. Напряжение сходит на нет. Остался один ритуал — поцелуй. Настоящий, с жаром и чувствами, а не как до этого — холодный и сухой.

— Тогда готовься, — читает по его глазам Коннор и, обхватывая неожиданно за шею, прижимается к приоткрытым губам, тут же утягивая в несдержанный поцелуй, будораживший кровь.

Осмелев, Ричард начинает беззастенчиво и мокро ласкать рот Коннора, облизывает его губы, проводит языком по линии ровных зубов, по внутренней стороне щек, томно скользит по языку Коннора, ощущая, как обжигающий разряд пронесся по позвоночнику и становится жарко… И когда Коннор в агрессивной ласке усиливает напор, Ричард издает глухой стон-мычание.

Долгий и глубокий поцелуй прерывается, когда становится невозможно дышать одним лишь носом и хочется вдохнуть кислород через рот. Близнецы одновременно отрываются друг от друга и долго смотрят в глаза. Взгляды все говорили за себя. Не нужно слов.

И как только восстанавливается дыхание, они возвращаются к поцелуям, тем самым, что не требуют сильной отдачи. Которые можно растягивать до многих часов. Как в их первый раз.

Почти робко, как впервые, Ричард медленно целует, нет, скорее лижет… 

Коннор усмехнулся этой странной манере брата целовать его именно так. Чуть отстраняется, чувствует, как между их губ тянется слюна. 

Ладони Ричарда вспотели, удары сердца участились, а когда глаза открылись, то зрачки заполняли серую радужку по максимуму. И Коннор понимает, что брат возбужден. Облизывая собственные губы, влажные от общей слюны, он не долго думает над своими действиями. На поводу общих желаний. Мягко прижимает ладонь к паху брата и целует, издавшего чуть жалобный стон, в подбородок. 

Прострелившее, так быстро и ярко, словно молния, удовольствие они ощутили вместе, разделив, как и до этого, пополам.

— Позволишь мне приласкать тебя?

— Что ты делаешь? Ах… — выдыхает Ричард, ослепленный резким и острым разрядом удовольствия, инстинктивно приподнимает бедра, открывая Коннору больше простора действий.

Внезапно в Конноре проснулся доминант, что не укрылось, конечно же, от внимания Ричарда, несмотря на одолевающий его сердце, мысли и душу — кошмар.

— Я хочу тебя любить, — просто отвечает Коннор и переключает свою ласку на открытую шею. Трепетные, неспешные и теплые поцелуи по чувствительной области. — Как ты любишь меня по вечерам в нашей постели, — продолжает сладко шептать и руки спускаются на бедра, оглаживая мягко через лишнюю преграду. — Нельзя?

— Да… М-м… — только и произносит Ричард, запрокидывая голову назад, впервые так остро ощущая ласку губ и языка Коннора на своей шее, его обжигающее дыхание. Коннор еще никогда так не доминировал. Властные и жадные прикосновения сводили с ума. — Ты… меня… хочешь?.. — спрашивает, закрывая глаза. Ему душно. Желание скручивает и давит.

— Хочу, — выдыхает тот прямо у горла и Ричарда пробивает до дрожи. Их обоих.

Если бы не столь яркое чувство наслаждения, он почувствовал бы и увидел, что руки у брата все же подрагивают. Он примерил на себя роль руководящего, того, кто дарит удовольствие, не требуя ничего взамен, но волнение — оно не исчезло.

— Тогда возьми меня, — внезапно говорит Ричард, не отдавая себе отчета в том, как прозвучали его слова. 

Сам он едва сдерживал стоны, давится своим тяжелым дыханием и нахлынувшими эмоциями. Лишь осознание того, что внизу родители и Гэвин, не дают ему стонать в голос. Он чуть качнул бедрами в мягкую руку, прося большего. При этом ощущал, как щеки и уши вспыхнули. И впервые окунулся в страсть с головой настолько, что не помнил себя. Никакого контроля, никаких мыслей в голове, сплошной вакуум, пустота, и постепенно нарастающее удовольствие, на поводу с другими чувствами, что может дать только близнец. Его половинка. Отражение его самого.

Кто-то может задаться вопросом — как можно любить собственного близнеца, похожего на тебя? Что за больной нарциссизм?

Ответ прост. Те, кто не имеет свою природную половинку, своего соулмейта, никогда не познают истинное значение слова «любовь». Настолько крепкой она не может быть ни у кого другого. Это можно понять хотя бы по тому, как связанные близнецы хранят узы любви и близости всю жизнь, с первых минут своего существования и до самой смерти. Тогда как обычные пары, увы, редко способны удержаться вместе дольше 2-3 лет, а те кто прожили вместе в любви и верности до конца — большая редкость на пике удачи! 

Как бы сильно не любили друг друга обычные пары, их связь, зачастую, воспринимается ими как тяжелая ноша, которую они обязаны тащить. С возрастом тяжесть лишь усиливается.

Близнецы же, неразделенные и при этом свободные, не испытывают никакого давления в близости и обществе друг друга. Да и как можно иначе воспринимать свою половинку, с которой делил утробу матери, и с которой первый поцелуй произошел там же или чуть позже, в младенчестве — как любимая часть себя самого? Тот, кто с первых минут жизни был твоим лучшим другом, компаньоном во всех делах и забавах, верным соратником по жизни, а дальше — возлюбленным и опорой? Тот, кто знает твое тело как свое, никогда не причинит боли, а если причинит, то будет разделять это чувство вместе.

В своей немыслимой силе такая любовь пугает людей, вызывая суеверный ужас и недоумение. И поэтому, легенды о любви складываются не о близнецах (однополых и идентичных), нет, они складываются о глупых страстях, вроде Ромео и Джульетты, и возводятся в степень великой любви.

Не все готовы принять правду такой, какая она есть. Крепкая любовь близнецов, в свое время, ещё столкнется с трудностями. А пока их маленькая вселенная в безопасности, наполненная нежностью и спокойствием.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По традиции, иллюстрация) довольно короткая, но очень сложная глава вышла. Сложная в плане отношений.   
> Близнецы, которые поняли, что идеальный мир их семьи рушится.   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c848620/v848620156/153e85/2wXNNugbQNo.jpg

На следующий день работа на чердаке началась с самого утра. Близнецы еле успели помыться и причесаться. А вот с зарядкой косяк вышел, отец запряг их раньше.

К радости Коннора, немного работы оказалось: перенести остатки старых вещей, чтоб в дальнейшем всю мебель вынести из чердака.

После чего и начнется полноценный ремонт.

К большому неудовольствию, дышать пришлось не только пылью, но и одним воздухом с раздражающим Ридом.

Вчера вечером близнецы полностью восстановили свою связь — помирились так чувственно и крепко, что от воспоминаний начиналась сладкая дрожь.

И все же ревность Коннора никуда не исчезла. Он не строил больше догадок. На слово, и всей душой, верил брату. Но все-таки!.. Друг отца его нервировал, раздражал и выводил из себя одними своими разговорчиками. А когда обращался к Ричарду, так и хотелось зашипеть рассерженной кошкой, выпустив когти.

Более того, раздражало то, как Гэвин подмигивал Ричарду и по-дурацки шутил, создавая видимость флирта. Что-то про крепкую мужскую дружбу с Брайаном. А значит и с его сыновьями он не прочь «подружиться». А ещё: «Как на счет того, чтобы приехать ко мне домой в гости?»

Категоричное, без сомнений, нет! Коннор весьма холодно отказал взрослому человеку, что, до сего момента, не позволял себе никогда. Будучи воспитанным мальчиком, местами скромным, он и отказать, иной раз, не мог.

Стоило дожить до ревности, чтобы показать себя с другой стороны. Оберегающим близнеца от «нападок» мужчины.

Потерпев «неудачу», Гэвин от одного близнеца перешел к другому с предложением, но Ричард окатил его пробирающим морозным взглядом.

— Я вас не знаю, сэр. Неужели вы думаете, что мальчику шестнадцати лет прилично находиться в доме незнакомого мужчины? — приподнимает бровь и расправляет плечи. 

Скорее всего, это Гэвин должен боятся Ричарда, а не наоборот. 

Коннор с удовольствием отмечает, что Ричард куда выше ростом мужчины. Но вопрос, сильнее ли? Хотелось бы верить в положительное. 

— Вполне, — чуть удивлённо отвечает тот. Не ожидал, что его предложения воспримут так остро, едва ли не с презрением. А ведь он лишь мальчишкам понравится хотел! Не более! — Вы ведь не девчонки, в постель вас тащить никто не собирается. Но даже если б были другого пола — ребят, я не педофил. Чего вы так резко все воспринимаете?

Ричард незаметно переглядывается с Коннором, желая увидеть его реакцию.

— Кто знает, — Ричард склоняет голову набок и возвращает холодный взгляд Гэвину.

Теплый взгляд Коннора меняется до неузнаваемости. И если бы родители увидели, как теплый огонёк в карих глазах потухает, уступая место холоду — не поверили бы своим глазам! И это лишь взгляд. После него последовала злорадная усмешка. Никаких милых улыбок.

— Я вас понял, — сдается Гэвин и без лишних комментариев отступает. "Мерзкие гавнюки..." - думает про себя мужчина. 

План подружиться с ребятами — провалился. Сыновья Брайана вообще не были на него похожи. Как и на свою мать.

Возникал вопрос — в кого тогда? Два маленьких недоверчивых чёртика.

***

 

Когда Брайан позвал Гэвина помочь с чем-то и они спустились с чердака за инструментами, близнецы остались одни. 

Ричард потянул Коннора на себя и радостно поцеловал в губы. Так он благодарил за сотрудничество против Гэвина. Эта маленькая игра начинала веселить их. 

— Нам осталось расчистить этот стол, — кивает на мебель, забитую всяким хламом и не хламом.

— Угу, — довольно отвечает Коннор и, не отцепляясь от Ричарда, целует его ещё раз — сначала в скулу, а затем в подбородок. Просто потому что захотелось. И на его лице не осталось прошлого холодного выражения с усмешкой на губах. Только нежность с лёгкой игривостью.

— Ты знаешь, — Ричард нежно провел ладонью по щеке. — После вчерашнего… мне снился странный сон. Очень горячий и эротический. Но это были не мы. А… я был Лоуренсом, а ты Габриэлем. «Мы» занимались любовью. И я кое-что почувствовал, понял…

Неожиданное откровение заставило Коннора вспыхнуть. В процессе рассказа он «затронул» ощущения брата, вспомнил их собственный опыт, включил богатую фантазию, «дорисовывая» моменты, которые в их ласках ещё не затрагивались — и застыдился лёгкого отголоска возбуждения.

— Что же ты понял? — нашел в себе силы спросить. Но не скрыть эмоции.

Теплые кончики пальцев мягко гладили высокие скулы Коннора. Ричард очаровано смотрел на милое лицо брата, впитывал его эмоции и медленно продолжил:

— Я понял, что между ними почти не было разрыва. Маленькая капля в виде ненавистного Лоуренсом брака не могла потушить пламя их любви. Они были вместе. До конца. Я чувствую это. Они спали вместе. Они жили вместе. Рука об руку, до последнего вздоха. Лоуренс не ЗАМЕНЯЛ Габриэля. София не играла никакой роли в его жизни.

— То есть, брак произошел только лишь затем, чтобы на них не давили? И чтобы род не прервался? — уточняет Коннор, что, на деле, ответа не требует, ведь все становится ясно.

Поражает другое — они смогли сохранить свою любовь друг к другу. А Габриэль простил измену Лоуренса и позволил тому стать отцом.

— Абсолютно. Слова нашего отца и мои собственные догадки и ощущения говорят о том, что брак был чисто ради продолжения рода и прикрытия. Все-таки во времена Лоуренса за гомосексуальность, и уж тем более инцест, могли посадить в тюрьму, а в лучшем случае — всю жизнь травить и гнобить, лишая работы, почестей, и обрекая на жалкое одиночество и унижение. Лоуренс и Габриэль просто бы утонули в презрении и ненависти пуританского окружения. Не смогли бы жить спокойно. Поэтому Лоуренс пожертвовал собой, вступил в ненавистный брак с ненавистным человеком, чтобы спасти Габриэля и их любовь. И чтобы защитить их связь.

Ричард говорил порывисто и с энтузиазмом. Его переполняли эмоции и уверенность. А Коннор, разделяя его чувства и эмоции. Так же не мог не думать о том, что их отец был рожден нежеланным. И что семья его оказалась фикцией. А это… больно.

Оставалось надеяться, что хоть он об этом не задумывался, и в принципе, родители обеспечили ему нормальное детство. Кормили, одевали, вырастили, воспитали, дали образование — и прекрасно. Не били и не ругали — еще лучше. 

Пусть внутри фальшиво, но ведь… ведь сам отец говорил, что Лоуренс любил его. 

А какая семья была настоящей? 

Возможно и в их семье все не так радужно, как кажется? Может сам Брайан…

Тут близнецы, которые стояли у окна, замечают любопытную сцену: Гэвин и Брайан в саду о чем-то разговаривают. Гэвин на ухо что-то шепчет их отцу, тот хихикает, а затем Гэвин целует его в щеку. Брайан кокетливо упирается руками ему в грудь и смеется.

— Хм…

— Да не-ет, — не веря тянет Коннор, смотря на открывшуюся сцену с шоком. — Не может быть…

— Тоже самое может сказать отец, когда увидит когда-нибудь наш поцелуй взасос, — насмешливо произносит Ричард, не сводя глаз со «сладкой парочки».

Стоило только произнести «засос» как случилось ЭТО. Коннор смущённо отвернулся, так и не застав всю полноту картины, где отец, которого приобнимал Гэвин Рид, сам потянулся к нему навстречу и пылко поцеловал.

Всего одно прикосновение. Но так много смысла и чувств. 

Картина семьи начинала рушится перед глазами. Родители, как не идеальная, но хорошая пара — на деле оказались совершенно далёкими друг другу людьми. Любящие друг друга, возможно, платонической любовью. И это в лучшем случае.

Коннор не мог опомниться от шока. 

Брайан и Амелия… они были всегда милы и вежливы друг с другом, почти никогда не ссорились, но также никогда не проявляли знаки страстной любви. Либо в силу воспитания, которое не позволяло показывать чувства перед детьми, либо же, они действительно этим не занимались. Исключение составляли дружеские объятия и птичьи поцелуйчики в щеки или лоб.

А теперь это… совсем не невинный поцелуй с другим мужчиной.

Так что же на самом деле?..  
Что настоящее???  
Что же…

Коннор схватился за голову и не заметил, как стал медленно скатываться по стене, к которой прильнул. Ноги перестали держать.

Ричард тут же обнял его, удерживая в крепких объятиях.

— Ч-чш, тихо, маленький мой, — шепчет Ричард, ощутив состояние близнеца.

— Они врали… — бездумно шепчет, перестав воспринимать реальность. 

На плаву держат лишь крепкие руки, а до слуха доходит родной голос. Но шок… он так сильно захватывает сознание Коннора, что Ричард не может разделить с ним чувства. Будто снова между ними стена возникла.

— Что является правдой, Ричард? Может быть, они уезжали не по делам, а к своим любовникам? Мы тоже… нежеланные дети, да?

— Перестань, Коннор. Я не думаю, что все ТАК далеко зашло. Не говори глупостей. Родители нас любят, мы не знали от них никакой обиды. Даже если они что-то скрывали от нас, значит у них на то были веские причины. В конце концов у тебя есть я. Коннор… посмотри на меня.

Приятный голос окутывал низкой вибрацией, ведя Коннора путеводной звездой к спасительному берегу. Поднимая бездумный взгляд, он сталкивается с нежностью в серых глаз, на дне которых плещется волнение.

Всему виной увиденное… охвативший шок. Коннор поджимает губы, все ещё чувствуя в душе неприятный осадок, и вдруг крепко обнимает любимого близнеца, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

На секунду открыв глаза, Коннор заметил впереди ящик с мягкими игрушками. Бурый медвежонок уныло лежал вместе с другими игрушками их дедушки. От неясного, печального чувства подкатывались слезы. 

Ничто не вечно...

Ричард гладит его по голове, успокаивая, а второй рукой по прежнему поддерживает за талию.

— Давай не будем спешить с выводами? Мы ведь взрослые и разумные люди, будем действовать адекватно и максимально спокойно. Ничего страшного не произошло. Подумаешь, поцелуй… может они просто друзья, которые любят целоваться вот так.

Оптимизм Ричарда стал постепенно передаваться Коннору. И вправду, ничего не произошло. Мир не рухнул. Земля с орбиты не сходила. Солнце по прежнему ласково светит, а время приближалось к завтраку. 

— Ладно, — более осознанно отвечает Коннор и мягко отстраняется. — Строить догадки я не буду. Но и верить в то, что они так выражают дружбу — тоже. Блин, а ведь я тебя ревновал к нему. К НЕМУ! Оказалось бессмысленно, в обоих случаях.

— А он, оказывается, заинтересован не в нас, а в нашем отце. Или это отец заинтересован в нем, — бормочет Ричард. — Интересно, а мама знает про их «отношения»?

— Без понятия, — бросая короткий взгляд в сторону окна, Коннор видит, что мужчины уходят дальше. Будто почувствовали, что на них смотрят, и решили уйти подальше. — Как теперь с папой разговаривать, зная правду?

— Разумнее сейчас сделать вид, что мы ничего не видели и ничего не знаем. Наш папа умный, если необходимо, то сам расскажет нам правду. Если нет, то… ничего не изменится. — Ричард казался очень спокойным. — Я конечно шокирован, не каждый день узнаешь о своей семье нового, однако… пока его личная жизнь не вредит нам, мы не будем в нее вмешиваться. Это не наше дело.

— Мальчики! — снизу доносится ласковый голос матери. — Завтрак готов, спускайтесь! Не забудьте умыться и переодеться!

— Ох, блин, — жалобно стонет Коннор, окончательно отстранившись, и тянет брата за собой, не отпуская руки. — С мамой не лучше. 

— М-да…— озабочено произнес Ричард, представляя, что им придется завтракать не только с родителями, но и в присутствии Гэвина.

После увиденного, мягко говоря, будет нелегко держать себя так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Та еще неловкость!

***

 

После быстрого ополаскивания близнецы спустились в столовую и первых, кого встретили — Рида с отцом, сидящего рядом. Мама устроилась с краю, со стороны отца, а Коннору и Ричарду осталось место напротив «парочки». 

Глядя на них, не возникало мыслей, что их что-то связывает. Они не смотрели друг на друга украдкой, не старались как-то друг к другу прикоснуться, не флиртовали, ничего. Велась обычная, непринужденная беседа, что вылилась вскоре в описание ремонта.

Братья держались максимально спокойно, не выдавая своих мыслей. 

Коннор без особого аппетита ел свой завтрак. Его переполняли переживания и нерадостные раздумья. 

А Ричард держался обычно. Ел много, так как тратил энергию больше, но внутри его тоже одолевало беспокойство. Он мельком взглянул на мать, та улыбалась и вставляла фразы, поддерживая решения супруга по поводу того или иного дела — все так идеально и мило, как подобает любящей семейной паре.

Гэвин оживленно говорил о том, что у него есть знакомый, который продаст стройматериалы отличного качества по минимальной цене.

Ричард подмечал все детали, сканировал каждый жест, каждый взгляд, мимику. Гэвин держался нарочито грубовато с Брайаном, можно сказать даже, по-мужицки. 

Ричард едва заметно фыркнул. 

И не подумаешь, что этот брутальный мужчина, с грубыми манерами, питает нежные чувства к представителям своего пола. А точнее, к их отцу. Который сейчас строил из себя идеального отца семейства и любящего супруга.

Гадко становится на душе, видя идеально проработанные роли. Но был и несомненный плюс — раскрытие их связи теперь имеет смягчающий эффект, ибо и родители их не идеалы — скрывали правду от родных детей, наивно полагая, что истину те не прозреют.

Ричард думал о том, что если бы мама не была в курсе, то вряд ли отец позволил бы себе притащить в дом «любовника». К тому же лобызаться с ним в саду. Неужели не думал, что их могли увидеть?

Ладно, это можно было спихнуть на фактор неожиданности. Не сдержали чувств, забылись, бывает. Возможно мама и не знает правды, а отец это искусно скрывает.

В ворохе мыслей и предположений, Ричард вдруг ощутил укол жалости, когда выхватил грустный взгляд отца. Несмотря на улыбку на губах, глаза смотрели через очки куда-то поверх стола слишком…безнадежно и потеряно. 

Что он скрывает в своей душе?.. 

Возможно ему больно от того, что он творит. Что вынужден скрывать от семьи, притворяться тем, кем не является. Лгать и подавлять в себе истинные чувства?

Проблема общества была в том, что оно вынуждало человека соответствовать нормам; жениться, завести детей, а потом нянчить внуков. 

В этом нет ничего плохого, если человек этого хочет. Но что если нет? Что если человек желал совсем иной жизни? 

Черт, неужели весь их род такой несчастный, что они, что дедушка, что отец, делают себе и своим половинкам больно, лишь бы не попасть под мясорубку общественного мнения?!

Ричард никогда себе такого не допустит в отношении Коннора. Ему плевать на осуждения людей. Даже если его будут презирать и ненавидеть, он ни за что не уступит. Не отпустит Коннора. Не даст себя сломать.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе (очень горячая сцена :3)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847221/v847221162/1e560a/f4t4fpu76oM.jpg

До обеда братья были предоставлены сами себе — свободные, с возможностью расслабиться и немножко отдохнуть. Более того, родители им позволили прогуляться по лесу, после пылюги на чердаке подышать свежим воздухом, и сходить на озеро вдвоем, без сопровождения. Поэтому, отложив поиск ключика, Ричард и Коннор решили после двенадцати сходить и отдохнуть у озера. Возможно даже искупаться. На улице не жарило, прохладный ветерок успокаивал кожу, на небе причудливые облака. Красота.

В блаженном покое мысли выстраивались в порядок, а эмоции приходили в норму. Ричард и Коннор почти перестали думать о том, что произошло утром, их души погрузились в созерцательную мечтательность, что уносила в приятные, неведомые дали. Будущее рисовалось в ярких и светлых красках, их планы, общие мечты…

Но это все потом. А сейчас…

Лежать на сочной прохладной траве рядом друг с другом, держаться за руки и смотреть на облака, сквозь трепыхающуюся листву, так чудесно и хорошо, что в голове образовалась блаженная пустота. Никаких мыслей и планов.

— Смотри, Ри.

Вырывает из блаженного покоя мягкий голос Коннора, и Ричард видит, как тот вытягивает руку с указательным пальцем верх.

— Облако поменяло свое направление и слилось со вторым. Вместе они создали фигуру, похожую на лодку с рваным парусом.

— Это похоже на знамение свыше, — выдохнул Ричард. Он не верил в суеверия и прочую фантастическую лабуду, но никогда не отрицал законы, настолько тонкие и недосягаемые научному объяснению, что не иначе как мистикой их не назовешь.

— И что же оно означает?

— Предполагаю, что мы должны быть вместе, и тогда образуем корабль, которому без труда удастся пересечь океан трудностей и волнений, — Ричард повернул голову и взглянул на Коннора.

— А рваный парус образуется в связи с трудностями предстоящими? — добавляет тот в полувопросительной форме, приподнимает их руки, сложенные в крепкий замок, тянет на себя и под легким удивленным взглядом близнеца целует костяшки пальцев с полуулыбкой.

— Мы справимся. — уверенно сказал Ричард после того, как удивление сходит, и целует пальцы Коннора в ответ, не расцепляя замка.

— Искупаемся? — предлагает Коннор, кивнув в сторону озера. — Солнце не палит, так что я на все согласен сегодня.

Ричард соглашается, не отрывая взгляда от прекрасного лица брата, окруженного зеленью и дикими цветами; лиловым клевером, ромашкой, золотистым лютиком. И отмечает «кадр» в голове, чтобы потом перенести на бумагу или планшет — так гармонично смотрелся Коннор на фоне цветистого живого ковра. А как сияли звездочки в его оленьих глазах!

— Так, я знаю этот взгляд, — начинает Коннор с подозрением, прищуриваясь. Но в глазах смешинки. Умиротворение в обществе с возлюбленным братом вернуло забытое утром спокойствие и дало возможность вдохнуть полной грудью. — Опять будешь меня рисовать?

— Не без этого, — усмехается почти лукаво.

Коннор знал эту тихую помешанность Ричарда на нем — он рисовал его не меньше тысячи раз, а фотографировал в десять раз больше, тайно или открыто. Коннор лишь устало вздыхал, потому что Ричарда невозможно в этом остановить.

И видел эти рисунки: Коннор-ангел, Коннор-демон, Коннор-греческий бог, Коннор-андроид, Коннор-секретный агент, Коннор в костюме и без, нежный и жестокий, в фас, профиль, полуоборот, снизу, сверху, и еще сотню других вариантов. С лицом воплощенной невинности или… развязно лежащий в постели с вызывающим взглядом. Обнаженка, кстати, появилась совсем недавно, Коннор случайно обнаружил их в планшете Ричарда.

По каким-то причинам, Ричард не спешил показывать свои творения. Точнее, именно те, что были интимного характера.

Коннору иногда казалось, что брат может иметь его при помощи одних лишь глаз. И это было… странно, почти ненормально. Но свыкся с ролью вечной музы.

Теперь, когда их отношения вышли на новый уровень, Коннор много думал о природе влечения Ричарда. И о своей собственной. Ведь и у него, иной раз, переключался тумблер, после чего он совершал то, что в обычной ситуации и не предпринял бы никогда: как когда-то набросился на близнеца, как примерял на себя роль ведущего, как изменялось его поведение в сладостной прелюдии, как резко изменялись желания, и вместо «получить» на первое место вставало «дарить»… Не говоря уж о том, что с недавних пор стали посещать мысли о полноценном интиме, со всеми его вытекающими. Слияние на все 100%

Мелькнувшая мысль слегка смутила Коннора. Он поспешил подняться с сочной зеленой травы, портя для Ричарда «прекрасную картину на фоне природного ковра». Тот потянулся следом, в предвкушении новой порции красоты и кадров для картин. Помог Коннору раздеться, затем сам снял с себя одежду, до трусов, и взглянул на воду, манящую своей кристальной прозрачностью, переливающуюся солнечными бликами. У берега просвечивалось дно с камешками, а к центру озера, углубляясь, наливалась насыщенным лазурным. Художественный глаз Ричарда ликовал. И если Коннор постепенно заходил в воду, привыкая к прохладе, то он с разбегу нырнул и поплыл к глубине.

— Ричард, мать твою! — крикнул ему вслед брат, которого так бесчеловечно окатили холодными брызгами.

Он терпеть не мог, когда подобное случалось! Кожа теплая, нагретая после солнышка, а вода просто ледяная! Поэтому погружение в нее должно быть плавным, постепенным, и без лишних телодвижений. А Ричард, тот еще садист, изображая водяного змея, подплыл и стал силой тащить в воду.

— Нужно резко нырнуть, тело сразу привыкнет. Я зимой даже купался, и ничего, — бодро заявил тот, когда высунул голову из воды, попутно таща недовольного и упирающегося всеми четырьмя конечностями брата.

— Опусти, холодно! Да отпусти!.. Гр-р, Ричард!.. — изображая не иначе, как маленькую фурию, Коннор так и не добился желаемого.

Близнец не то что не отпустил его, он обнял так, что пришлось обхватывать руками и ногами. И тело, чтоб его, в самом деле начало привыкать к прохладной воде. И после всех совершенных выкрутасов у Коннора чуть не проснулся детский страх. Еще маленьким мальчиком он всегда закатывал истерику, когда Ричард или отец пытались тащить его в море дальше чем по пояс. Когда ноги не достигали дна, становилось невыносимо страшно. Ему казалось, что если отпустят, он захлебнется…

Страх отпустил также быстро, как и появился. Ричард нежно поцеловал влажные губы, крепко обнимая и удерживая на руках. Тепленький огонечек, вспыхивающий в груди каждый раз при нежном поцелуе, начал согревать и успокаивать. Коннор перестал цепляться за Ричарда как утопающий, слегка ослабил хватку, и наконец ответил на ласку губ. Милый близнец просил его ответить, так и ждал возможности.

Момент, когда легкие поцелуйчики, полные незатейливой ласки, перешли в фазу «страстный французский поцелуй» остался парнями незамеченным. Они сами не поняли, как все так получилось. Как плотно и откровенно сплелись телами, языками, и это стало напоминать о ласках в ванной, когда Ричарда потянуло на романтику со свечами.

Щеки Коннора вспыхнули от воспоминаний, ведь именно тогда они чуть не переступили черту. Сейчас, когда их тела, жаждущие больше тепла друг друга в прохладной воде, терлись и жались, он медленно стал возбуждаться…

— Подожди, — выдыхает с едва слышимым стоном. Говорит почти в рот близнецу, который не хочет отпускать. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Ни на один сантиметр дальше от себя. Но Коннор сам изворачивается — добивается положения — «почти касаюсь твоих губ своими». — Мой хороший, мы слишком заигрались.

— А я хочу поиграть, — с замутненными от любовной страсти глазами шепчет Ричард.

Он двигается с Коннором к изящному берегу, с раскидистой ивой, спускающей свои ветви-занавеси до самой воды. Там их не будет видно. Ричард сможет целовать и ласкать Коннора сколько угодно. Он приваливает брата к валуну, покрытому мягким мхом, и жадно целует шею, попутно слизывая капли воды с кожи. Пальчики Коннора вплетаются в его мокрые волосы на затылке, чувствительно сжимая. Но не до боли. Сладкий рот приоткрывается и из груди вырывается ласкающий слух тихий стон, что лишь набирал обороты, с каждой новым действием со стороны Ричарда.

— Нет, Ри… — имя брата тонет в очередном стоне. Коннор дергается в его сильной хватке, прошибленный «легким током» наслаждения, — я начинаю возбуждаться… мы же на улице… м-м, не кусай, пожалуйста…

Но тот лишь разгоняется. Горячий язык создает контраст с холодящей водой, скользит по горлу, по груди… Ричард обхватывает возбужденные соски, посасывает их и чуть кусает. Тихо смеется и снова целует.

— Ты садист… — хныкает Коннор и дергается повторно, чувствуя губы и язык брата в области живота. И он напрягается невольно, сильно сжимая плечи и голову Ричарда.

Сильные руки перетащили его на камень, в воде остались лишь ноги. Коннор пропустил момент, когда с него стянули трусы… и это стало последней каплей. Дальше он не мог терпеть этого бесстыдства. Не сейчас и не здесь. Руки с плеч и головы исчезли — Коннор, как мог, прикрыл ладонями свой пах. Распластанный… голый… и желающий так сильно, что член пульсирует от напряжения… Ричард не должен его видеть таким раскрепощенным, бесстыдным…

— Н-не… облизывай и не… целуй меня там, хорошо?..

— Не буду. Я просто тебя буду целовать, не бойся, — обещает Ричард.

И обещание выполняет. Целует с нежностью все тело, но только не там, где желание скручивает и пульсирует с неистовой силой, от которого Коннору становилось ужасно неловко. Он не убирает ладонь с паха, но Ричард даже не смотрит туда. Его руки аккуратно придерживают ноги, поглаживая по бедрам.

Ветви ивы скрывали их, но всё же страх, что их могут увидеть случайные люди или родители, которым взбредет в голову поискать, не давало покоя. Но именно страх разгонял адреналин и увеличивал возбуждение обоих. Он раскрепощал и выталкивал на волю постыдные желания, одно из которых просто и четко — не останавливаться, дойти до финала.

Коннор так и не смог удержать разыгравшуюся похоть. Руки, до сего момента прикрывающие возбуждение, начали его усиливать, интимно и очень грязно к себе прикасаясь, пока губы и язык брата творили с телом немыслимое. И не выдерживает, когда Ричард резко лег на него сверху, весь разгоряченный и мокрый, и заскользил по нему. Коннор сам обхватывает ногами его талию, прижимаясь вплотную, обнимает за шею и несдержанно стонет в ласкающий рот.

Оргазм сотрясает тело и его сознание. Одно мгновение блаженной пустоты… А следующее мгновение — обрушенная реальность и возвращение звуков, запахов, ощущений.

От одного вида стонущего и раскрытого близнеца, Ричарда бросило в жар. Возбуждение дошло до предела, но он не касался себя.

— Не стыдись своего тела, Коннор. Ты прекрасен во всем… и везде. Ты очарователен.

Говорить что—то близнец совсем не хотел. Но дабы показать, что понял, что не будет больше (или же постарается), чуть заметно улыбается и как щеночек лизнул по нижней губе Ричарда. В ответ тот протянул язык, ласково встречаясь с чужим.

А случайно задев возбужденную плоть Ричарда, Коннор понял, что тот… не кончал. Тот заметил этот взгляд, потому перехватил руку брата. Слишком стыдно делать то, что он задумал. Закрывает глаза, обдумывая, и задыхается в новом, совершенно ином, стоне, ощутив уверенный обхват руки Коннора на своей эрекции.

— Тебе тоже нужно, — едва шевеля губами, произносит близнец, и испивает новый стон Ричарда, начиная поступательные движения. Смысла в затягивании нет, Ричард уже на грани.

Колено Коннора вклинивается Ричарду между бедер. Тот почти лежит на нем, локтями упираясь в плотный мох по обе стороны от Коннора. Движения убыстряются… Ричард покачивается, ища больше контакта с рукой и коленом Коннора. И его быстро накрывает.

Он крепко впивается в рот близнеца, заглушая свой крик. Коннор лишь слышит глубокий, вибрирующий, низкий стон—мычание, никогда ранее не слыша подобного. Такой… пробирает до возбуждающих мурашек.

Сладкое томление растекалось по телу. Они лежали некоторое время не двигаясь, лишь слегка поглаживая руками друг друга. А когда Ричард окончательно пришел в себя, вернулось ясное мышление, ему стало… странно стеснительно и стыдно. Коннор хотел искупаться. Просто. Искупаться. А он, носимый непонятно каким чертом, утянул в развратную игру. Взаимная мастурбация на природе — прекрасно!

Ричард захотел себя стукнуть, представляя, как пошло все на самом деле выглядело со стороны.

— Прости… — виновато уткнулся носом в шею близнеца.

— Не извиняйся за то, о чем не жалеешь, — тихо произносит Коннор, неспешно поглаживая по волосам.

Его слова поразительным образом вселили успокоение. Смущение исчезло также быстро, как и появились. Рассудив и взвесив все за и против, Ричард пришел к выводу, что ему стыдиться нечего. Коннору нравится, значит все хорошо. Они любят друг друга. А у любви нет черного и белого. Для нее все едино. Он тянется вновь к любимым губам и мягко целует, благодаря за нежность и за слова.

***

 

Ближе ко второй половине дня они, отдохнувшие, зацелованные и заласканные, вернулись в дом. И их не заставили тут же приступать к работе на чердаке. Небольшое время на себя ещё оставалось. А в пятом часу вечера, отец заглянул к ним в комнату.

— Ребятки, подъем! Сегодня избавляемся от последней мебели, помогите со старым барахлом.

— Сейчас, — не отрываясь от чтения увлекательной книги из дедушкиной библиотеки, ответил Ричард, и только дочитав страницу, он встал с кресла и кивнул Коннору. Тот уже переоделся для работы на чердаке и был в полной готовности.

— Ну что, готов к бою? — улыбнулся Ричард, заметив стойку солдата, которую случайно принял Коннор.

— Служить и защищать, — в той же заигрывающей манере ответил брат. 

Внешне он тщательно скрывал новое отношение к родителям, в большинстве своем — к отцу. Поэтому и не скажет никто, что он испытывает какие-то неудобства и не хочет находиться с родными наедине слишком долго. Только Ричард мог ощутить то, что творилось на душе близнеца. И всячески, незаметно для окружающих, давал Коннору понять, что поддерживает: взглядом, улыбкой, случайным и не случайным прикосновением к руке. От такой заботы Коннору действительно становилось легче. Уже и не так страшно было находиться рядом с отцом и его... любовником.

Увлеченный работой и разговором с Гэвином, отец вряд ли что-то заметил. Хотя, не будь Гэвина, он обратил бы внимание на едва изменившееся поведение сыновей. С той поры, как недоверчивые близнецы отшили Гэвина, тот больше не лез. И, казалось бы, можно вздохнуть спокойно. Но не тут-то было. 

Дела земные сменились на таинственные и мистические. Атмосфера дома вновь окутала близнецов своим таинством. Во время уборки, разгребая старых хлам, пополам с ценными вещами, они наткнулись на резную красивую шкатулку. При открытии, а поддалась та не сразу, потребовалась сила, они увидели в ней, окружённой красным бархатом, ключик! И от радости чуть не вскрикнули. То что они так долго искали внезапно само открылось им! 

Помимо ключа, в шкатулке лежала изящная фамильная брошь, украшенная полудрагоценными камнями и жемчугом, ручка и серебряная монетка.

— Спрячем, — прошептал Ричард и огляделся по сторонам, — в нашей комнате. Откроем тайную комнату дедушки потом, когда будем одни.

— Согласен, — шепчет в ответ Коннор. От радостного волнения у него мелко подрагивали пальцы, и сердце заходилось в груди.

— Хэй, нашли что—то интересное? — интересуется отец, замечая шушукания.

— Да так, ничего особенного, — сделав непринужденное и скучающее лицо, говорит Ричард и прячет ключ в кармане штанов, — старая шкатулка, а внутри брошь с тусклыми камешками и жемчугами.

— Оу, наверное это фамильные драгоценности.

Мужчина был ничуть не удивлен. Они из богатой семьи, роскошь окружала с самого детства. Да и сейчас Брайан зарабатывал немало, учитывая престижную работу в компании по изобретению новых технологий, где он являлся младшим научным сотрудником.

— Ну, думаю все. Пора завозить стройматериалы и делать ремонт, — раздался голос Гэвина, который осмотрел результат трудов с довольной миной. 

Теперь чердак не выглядел обиталищем призраков, пауков и пыли. Дышать стало легче в просторном и чистом помещении, без хлама и лишней старой мебели.

— Звони уже своему знакомому, — сразу переключился Брайан на Гэвина, в уме проектируя, как лучше обустроить чердак. — Сюда поставим кровать и новые полки для книг. Сделаем из досок сами. Ты можешь помочь с этим? 

— Обижаешь, — усмехается Рид, нисколько не сомневаясь в своих умениях.

Близнецы, мельком на них взглянувшие, подметили все же несколько черт, в которых проглядывала гораздо большая связь, нежели мужчины пытались показать:  
— Короткие, но довольно чувственные взгляды в сторону друг друга;  
— Лёгкая степень заигрывания, в виде улыбок и подмигивания;  
— Смягченный тон;

Интересно, как эти двое ведут себя, когда одни? Зашли ли они дальше поцелуев и флирта, или они уже давно любовники и…? — Коннор отмахнулся от неуместных мыслей, потому что фантазия подсовывала ему совсем нехорошие картинки. Он никогда бы не подумал, что родной отец окажется… таким.

— Эй, Коннор, все нормально? — ласково дотронулся до его плеча Ричард, заметив хмурое лицо.

— Не очень, — честно признается, не желая врать родному, любимому человеку. Но несмотря на нехорошие мысли — все же улыбнулся. — В комнате поговорим, хорошо? Давай уж сейчас закончим с распределением этих вещей.

Вместо ответа Ричард быстро чмокнул в щеку и продолжил разборку. 

***

 

Когда они закончили, мусор был отложен в отдельный пакет, а ценные вещи в ящики. Брайан похвалил сыновей за работу и отпустил их отдыхать, в конце добавив:

— Надеюсь, ваша помощь не понадобится. Стройматериалы скоро завезут, мы с мистером Ридом сами справимся. Ну разве что тебя, Ричард, я позову, если надо.

— Да, хорошо. Ну что, пошли? — уже обращаясь к Коннору, произнес Ричард, беря огромный пакет с хламом и взваливая на плечо. Хотелось побыстрее уже дойти до своей комнаты и поговорить. Он чувствовал, что это необходимо.

В холле их пути ненадолго разошлись — Ричард отправился выкидывать мусор, а Коннор нашел маму, спросить, не нужно ли ей помочь, и просто попить воды. В спальню он вернулся чуть позднее брата, тот уже принимал душ, разбросав по полу грязные вещи. С тяжелым вздохом, Коннор начал их собирать, после чего зашел без стука в ванную и бросил их в корзину. Ричард стоял полностью голым, с закрытыми глазами, подставив лицо освежающим струям воды.

— Залезай ко мне. 

Ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, кто зашел в душ. И удивился тому, что в ответ не услышал ни слабых протестов, ни смущения. Коннор послушно стал раздеваться, пока не забрался обнаженный и не прижался со спины, сцепляя руки замком на талии.

— Я начал представлять отца и Рида вместе. Как они ведут себя, будучи наедине. Насколько сильно зашел их флирт. Сколько они уже вместе. И это ненормально… Мне так хочется просто закрыть глаза, а на следующее утро, проснувшись, услышать, что никакого Гэвина Рида не существует, папа не знает об этом человеке, и что наша семья остается все такой же любящей, как и раньше. Любящей именно так, как и полагается. Не платонически.

Некоторое время Ричард молчит, анализируя полученную информацию. Нет, не так. Не информацию, а откровение, тихий крик души, боль, которую обязан разделить с любимым братом. Он стал подбирать слова, наиболее подходящие в данном случае, но проглатывал их все, так как ничего не подходило. Все казалось формальным, поверхностным, неуместным.

— Брат мой, — наконец он мягко выпутался из объятий ровно настолько, чтобы повернуться и снова обнять Коннора, прижав к своей груди, и погладил его голову, пропуская волосы через пальцы. — У нас очень деликатная ситуация, и я бы не спешил судить однобоко. Мы не знаем всех тонкостей. Возможно, сейчас нам больно от всей этой лжи, однако мы не знаем через ЧТО прошел наш отец на самом деле. Что он пережил, почему так поступает. И может быть, узнав правду, мы бы даже пожали ему руку. Он очень умный и хороший человек, я не думаю, что он просто так будет делать что-то. Во всяком случае, пусть Гэвин, а не какая-нибудь любовница из рядов доступных девиц.

Представив, что у отца была бы любовница, Ричард скривился от отвращения. Этому не было бы оправдания. Ведь наличие любовника можно оправдать общественной гомофобией и лавандовым браком, а как оправдать любовницу, если у тебя любящая жена и дети?

— Но именно эта неизвестность так режет по сердцу, — горько усмехается Коннор. Слова близнеца правдивы, о второй стороне монеты и он размышлял… но опять же, это лишь домыслы. Они не знают правды. — И я хотел бы сказать ему: «Пожалуйста, расскажи нам всё. Что связывает тебя и Рида?». Но тут же понимаю что, узнав правду, меня будет коробить то, что мы сами с тобой не лучше — и тоже скрываемся от родных.

— Да. Они тоже считают нас просто братьями, близкими, но не настолько, чтобы… и я могу представить шок родителей, узнай они правду о нас. Однако… — Ричард отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть Коннору в глаза, — здесь мы им ничего не должны. Мы свободны. И мы близнецы. А у них нет такого оправдания. Они — мать и отец, которые взяли на себя ответственность создать семью. Но кто сказал, что семья должна быть идеальной? Никто не идеален.

С коротким кивком Коннор принял суждения близнеца. Его правда. В мире ничто не идеально. С чего бы люди такими должны быть? Ситуации в жизни разные случаются. Ко всему следует быть готовым. И уметь принять то, что кажется невозможным.

— Я понял, — тихо отвечает, тем самым подводя логическое завершение. Ставя в их разговоре точку.

— Надеюсь, тебе стало легче? — Ричард взял Коннора за щеки, касаясь лбом его лба.

— Не сказать, что сильно, — слабо улыбается Коннор, касаясь осторожно губ брата, в сильной от него близости (контакт неизбежен). — Но получше, чем было.

Ричард хотел что-то сказать, и открыл было рот, но передумал. Он и так загрузил брата. Потом они поговорят. В спальне. Он нежно целует, отдавая всю любовь, поддержку и как бы говоря через ласку: «Я с тобой, все хорошо».


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По традиции, иллюстрация к главе, и не одна, а целых две иллюстрации! Мой новый, маленький рекорд ^^  
> Коннор осматривает таинственный дедушкин дом:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850724/v850724541/10492c/XmsRcmjHuw8.jpg  
> Ласка близнецов (осторожно, горячая сцена):  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850124/v850124702/12030d/T4jNDJex3ZM.jpg

После купания, близнецам не удалось поговорить в спальне. Успокаивающие объятия переросли в поцелуи… долгие и самозабвенные. За это время они фоном слышали, как приехал грузовик и как разгружались стройматериалы, а через грохот следовал громкий мат Гэвина и смех отца. Чуть позже, вперемешку с матами, материалы перетаскивались на чердак. И видимо с ними были еще две пары рабочих рук.

Оторвавшись от любимых губ с громким чмоком, Коннор приподнялся на локте.

— Думается мне, тебя могут сейчас запрячь.

— М, когда позовут, тогда и пойду, — улыбнулся Ричард и обхватил нижнюю губу Коннора своими губами. Ладонь забралась под белую рубашку, оглаживала грудь, но в пределах простой ласки, не доходя до интима.

День стоял чудесный, в открытое окно залетал теплый ветерок, пропитанный ароматом роз, и разносил его по комнате. Легкие, прозрачные шторки колыхались, щебетали птицы, рыская по веткам в саду. Так приятно и хорошо вот так лежать в постели с любимым близняшкой… Но идиллию прерывают.

— Ричард! Поднимись, помощь нужна!

— Помяни черта… — пробормотал тот, нехотя оторвавшись от Коннора. — Ладно, пошел я. Смотри, не шали тут.

На последних словах Ричард усмехнулся, оставил последний крепкий поцелуй на зацелованных до припухлости губах, и встал, подправляя одежду. И только поднимаясь по лестнице на чердак, он внезапно вспомнил, что у самого губы зацелованы. Коннор его ласкал достаточно сильно и долго, чтобы это стало заметно. Осталось надеяться, что отец ничего не заметит, он ведь даже в очках видел не очень.

К тому же, он не станет пялиться на него в упор. Но риск все же был. Был также Гэвин, и другие люди, которые могли заметить странно-припухшие губы и начать шутить про это. Или еще хуже, сказать отцу, и тот мог обратить на это внимание. Пришлось надеть маску под предлогом того, что не хочет дышать пылью и опилками. Судя по звукам наверху, рабочие распиливали доски, а значит опилки там будут точно.

***

 

Оставшись наедине, Коннор не смог долго валяться без дела. Как только тело начало успокаиваться, сбросив с себя лёгкую пелену возбуждения, он взялся за отложенную в сторону шкатулку, к которой они, за разговорами, а после ласками, так и не прикоснулись.

Второй раз он восхитился резьбой. Тот, кто создавал эту шкатулку, явно вложил душу. И что-то ему подсказывало, что создателем являлся кто-то из близнецов. Как в случае с флейтой.

Ключ, который до этого Ричард вынул и спрятал себе в карман, был положен на место. Красивый, аккуратный, с позолотой, немного потускневший от времени, но все-же… Коннор нежно провел кончиками пальцев по нему, представляя, что же так трепетно хранит дедушка в той комнате?

Хотелось уже сейчас пойти и открыть так долго мучившие их тайны. С другой стороны, одному не хотелось это делать. Дождаться Ричарда и пойти вместе будет лучшей идеей. А пока он отсутствовал, Коннор решил прогуляться по особняку, возможно, поискать какие-нибудь интересные книги. Или же наткнуться на что-то, что не заметил в прошлый раз.

Ричард однажды упомянул интересную теорию: «В старых домах должны существовать тайники». Опять же, последствия фильмов.

Осматривая резную старинную мебель, массивные перила, стены, увешанные таинственными картинами, ковры, что пестрой дорожкой велись по лестницам и коридорам, Коннора захватило странное чувство. В определенный момент он окунулся в такую глубокую тишину, что стало казаться, будто он остался совершенно один с холодными, огромными и торжественными сводами дома. Будто его окунули в воду. Даже собственное дыхание замерло…

— Только без призраков, пожалуйста, — с долей шутки пробормотал и на губах появилась натянутая улыбка.

А на душе стало нехорошо. Словно позади него действительно кто-то появился. Кто-то невидимый… смотрящий прямо на него. От эфемерного ощущения чужого взгляда мороз пробежал по коже. Коннор передернул плечами и ускорился. Но даже звуки собственных шагов утонули в глухой, всеобъемлющей тишине.

И вдруг, словно издали, тонким эхом донесся чистый звук. Мелодия, до боли знакомая, кажется издаваемая флейтой, прозвучала в пространстве, заставив Коннора остановиться. Звук то усиливался, то утихал, сходя почти на нет…

— Да что за чертовщина?.. — вновь заговорил вслух, просто потому что невозможно терпеть паранормальное в тишине. Оно давит на сознание. — Ричард! — громко зовет брата, не выдерживая всего этого в одиночку.

А в ответ всё та же тишина. Даже звуков активной работы на чердаке не слышно. Коннор готов был закричать от подступающей паники, как вдруг услышал, что кто-то напевает себе под нос мелодию. На ватных ногах он поворачивается на голос и… видит маму. В цветистом длинном платье и широкополой шляпе — она только что вернулась с улицы, — раскладывала и сортировала на столе травы для чая. И это она напевала себе под нос.

— Коннор, всё в порядке? Ты такой бледный…

— В порядке, — тихо бормочет парень и начинает осознавать случившееся. Мистический дом сыграл с ним злую шутку. Он перекрутил себя настолько, что придумал то, чего не происходило вовсе. «Призрак» был обычным человеком — его мамой, у которой просто оказалось хорошее настроение. — Прости, я, кажется, переутомился. Пойду к себе, полежу.

— Может, хочешь чая? Или сока? Я могу принести. Вот ведь, говорила отцу, чтоб не нагружал тебя работой, а он, упрямец, считает тебя равным брату. И вот результат, — с упреком в сторону мужа, но без злости, сказала женщина.

И что-то в её поведении едва заметно изменилось. Она казалась… наиграно-веселой, неестественной. Первое же, о чем подумал Коннор, не то, что она переживает по поводу его слабого здоровья с пережитым недавно ужасом из-за своей богатой фантазии, а именно об отношении отца с мужчиной, который может это скрывать, но мама все равно знает, молчит и смиренно все принимает. Неприятный осадок оставался.

— Нет, мам, не утруждайся. Я просто попью воды.

— Да, сынок. Не забывай пить побольше воды, не меньше двух литров в день, — она улыбнулась сыну и вернулась к своему занятию.

Когда Коннор, погруженный в свои нерадостные мысли, поднимался по лестнице, по пути с ним столкнулся Ричард, несшийся вниз со скоростью автомобиля.

— Ричард, что ты...?

Не успевает Коннор спросить, как тот врезается в него. Столкновения невозможно было избежать, и на их счастье оказалось не таким сильным. В результате Ричард припечатал Коннора к полу, практически лежа на нём.

— Прости, прости меня, я как идиот, не нужно было бежать!.. Ох, как неловко вышло, — поспешно извиняется Ричард, помогая подняться близнецу и беспокойно оглядывая его на наличие ушибов.

— Да ничего, — чуть морщиться Коннор, потирая ушибленный затылок с прикрытым глазом. — А куда ты так бежал?

— К тебе. В комнате тебя не было, поэтому я пошел искать...

Ричард подправил его волосы и буквально сразу же поднял на руки. Обхватив близнеца за плечи, Коннор не без удовольствия побыл на его руках. Понимание того, что они вновь поднимаются, а Ричард и так уставший, пришло слишком поздно. Он не успел сказать о том, чтоб ему позволили дойти самому. Только когда Ричард уложил на постель, оказавшись сверху, Коннор заговорил, с легкой улыбкой на губах. В его присутствии становилось спокойнее — страхи отступали.

— Ты сказал, что ко мне бежал. Зачем? В смысле, почему именно бежал? Испугался, что я пойду открывать потайную дверь без тебя?

— М, нет, я просто… я вдруг почувствовал, что нужен тебе. Ты будто звал меня, — он прижимается к Коннору ближе, заглядывает в глаза, ища ответа. — Ты звал меня?

— Да, — признается тот и снова вспоминает свои ощущения. Как сердце заходилось в груди, как бежал мороз по коже, как с каждой минутой нарастала паника, и он чувствовал себя… одним. Без опоры. Нецелостным. Он подумал о том, что лучше ему не оставаться без Ричарда больше. Рядом с ним чувствуется защита и уверенность. Возможно, это всего лишь психологическое успокоение, но всё же…

— Значит наша связь не подводит, — глубокомысленно заключил Ричард и их короткий разговор завершился поцелуем. 

Ричард больше не мог терпеть. И тут же получил отклик с трепетными прикосновениями к лицу. Коннор отвечал на его поцелуй, нежно посасывая нижнюю губу, и ловил себя на мысли, что не хочет останавливаться. Хочет растянуть этот поцелуй, как около получаса назад, на долгие минуты. Открыть потайную комнату они все равно не смогут сейчас. Что-то подсказывало им, что стоило подобное проворачивать без нахождения в доме взрослых. Должны быть лишь они вдвоем и тайны, окутанные мраком старинного дома.

Ричард безумно радуется отклику Коннора, он соскучился по нему за то время, что провел на чердаке за работой. Хотел его всегда. Хотел быть неразрывным со своим любимым. И когда их отрывали друг от друга, он чувствовал себя неполноценным, пустым.

Теперь же он мог утолить свою жажду по Коннору, впиться в желанные губы так, словно хотел передать ему свою душу. Терзать их в горячей ласке, не останавливаться ни на секунду.

Тёплыми ладонями он погладил гибкое тело под собой, затем нашел ладони Коннора и сцепил их, прижимая к матрацу.

— Мальчики? — внезапно прерывает голос мамы по ту сторону, с легким стуком по деревянной двери. — К вам можно?

Ричард отрывается от Коннора с влажным звуком, вскакивает с кровати, вытирает губы рукавом, и принимает вид того, кто упражняется с телом. В то время как Коннор притворился отдыхающим на кровати.

— Да, мам, заходи, — хором, не сговариваясь, отзываются близнецы.

«Странно, с какой стати…» — подумал Ричард и глянул на открывающуюся дверь.

— Привет, — улыбается обоим сыновьям, зайдя с подносом в руках, на котором стоял графин со свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком и два стеклянных стакана. — Ричард, отдохни хоть немного, и так натаскался тяжестей сегодня. Выпей лучше соку. Коннор и ты, дорогой, давай.

— Спасибо, мам, — слабо улыбается ей Коннор, налив себе столько, сколько нужно. И вообще забрал поднос, ставя его на столик.

— Я-то не особо напрягался, а вот папа и мистер Гэвин больше трудились и до сих пор работают. Они уже смастерили кровать, взялись теперь за полки. Хорошо бы им отнести попить чего-нибудь.

Коннор чуть хмурится, вспоминая то, что произошло с ним полчаса назад, а испугался он сильно, и как неестественно вела себя мать.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, — отвечает Амелия, обхватывая себя руками. — Ну вы мне поднос освободите, да я пойду к ним.

— Не утруждай себя, я могу сбегать за тебя, — решительно произнес Ричард после того, как разом осушил стакан.

— Мне не тяжело, — мягко улыбается сыну и треплет его по голове. Коннор передает ей поднос. — Ну все, мальчики, отдыхайте, не буду больше вас тревожить.

После того как мама ушла, Ричард повернулся к Коннору. Глаза его горели неудержимым желанием сказать что-то.

— Когда я был на чердаке, там такое было... — взволнованно начал.

— Что?

— Отец случайно ударил по пальцу молотком, сильно ушиб его, кровь пошла и он зашипел от боли. А Гэвин, который был рядом, подскочил и за руку его схватил, стал осматривать пораненный палец, а потом, когда думал, что никто не видит, поднес к своему рту и слизал кровь. И всё бы ничего, но ты бы видел выражения их лиц! Эта неприкрытая любовь и нежность, эти их истинные чувства вырвались инстинктивно, когда они не могли притворяться. И страх в глазах Гэвина, страх за папу. После этой сцены я перестал сомневаться, что они пара. Не знаю даже, что думать теперь...

Представляя в голове картину, Коннор, после до конца озвученного мнения близнеца, вдруг вспомнил о маме. О её состоянии, как она смотрела там, в холле, когда пошло упоминание о них… 

Из мыслей упорно не выходил тот факт, что мама от любви отца к другому человеку — страдала.

— Как палец его? — спрашивает о более важном, отложив свои переживания в сторону. — До перелома, надеюсь, не дошло? Может, все же следует до больницы доехать?

—Да не, царапина просто. Об гвоздь задел. Гэвин из своей сумки пластырь и спирт достал, позаботился как следует, — Ричард садится на кровать и протягивает Коннору бутылку с водой, которую прихватил со стола. — На, ополосни после кислого, а то зубы потрескаются.

— Опять в интернете какой-то кошмар вычитал? — Коннор скептически забирает бутылку и делает пару небольших глотков.

— Пф, это общеизвестный факт, что витамин С разъедает эмаль зубов, поэтому надо всегда споласкивать водой.

Ричард забирается ближе к Коннору и берет за руки, когда тот отставил бутылку.

— Ничего больше не хочешь сказать? Ну, по поводу отца и… — задаёт осторожно вопрос Ричард, глядя исподлобья.

— А что говорить? Я рад за них. Они любят друг друга.

— Точно? Я помню, как утром тебе стало плохо от этого откровения. А теперь…

— Мне все ещё не по себе, если уж на чистоту. Да. Мне не хватит пары дней, чтоб до конца свыкнуться с этой правдой. Но я, по крайней мере, могу принять тот факт, что они любят, если уж твое видение верно. Мне маму жалко.

— Жалко? — удивленно поднимает глаза Ричард, до этого сосредоточено разглядывающий белую, гладкую кожу Коннора на шее, под которой едва проступают голубые жилки. 

К слову, Коннора раздражала собственная бледность и хрупкость. Однако Ричард видел в этом особую аристократическую красоту.

— Я сам ещё не уверен, как к этому относиться, — Ричард прилег рядом с братом, подперев голову рукой и упёршись локтем в подушку. — С одной стороны, мне отца жалко, он вынужден скрываться, скрывать свою любовь. С другой стороны, как-то это нехорошо всё. Весь этот обман… кто знал, что наша семья окажется лавандовым браком.

— Меня упорно не покидает мысль, что мама обо всем знает и страдает от этого, — открывает, наконец свою душу, за которой и скрывались все его чувства и переживания за родную мать, — кажется, будто она всерьёз любит папу, а тот не может ответить ей взаимностью, потому что любит другого.

— Возможно, — Ричард протягивает руку и гладит тыльную сторону ладони Коннора, — всё не так плохо, как кажется. Как бы там ни было на самом деле, папа был и является хорошим родителем и мужем. Во всяком случае, мы не знали от него никакой обиды, а с мамой он был если не идеальным, то очень заботливым и добрым. Вспомни-ка, что они даже ссорились редко, не то что у других. — помолчав, он продолжил, — Я думаю, он любит её. Просто любить можно по-разному. Кого-то страстно и романтически, а кого-то нежно, платонически.

Подползя ближе к Коннору, Ричард положил свою голову на его бедра и посмотрел вверх.

— А она как? — спрашивает Коннор с едва слышимой грустью, а рука сама тянется погладить близнеца по волосам и по лицу.

— М, знаешь, мне кажется… вот сейчас вспоминаю, и не припомню со стороны мамы сильных проявлений чувств в сторону отца. Любит, да, но настолько, насколько это необходимо для поддержания семьи. А вот какой-то особой романтики, пылкости я не видел.

Ричард ловит ладонь Коннора и целует, потом прижимает к своей щеке и жмурится.

— Возможно, она просто не показывала этого, и я ошибаюсь, но… — Ричард открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо Коннора, — ладно, не будем об этом. Я что-то устал.

— Не удивительно, — поддержал уход от темы Коннор и слабо улыбнулся. — Подтягивайся ко мне поближе. Поспи немного.

Ричард послушно подтянулся, обнял Коннора всем телом, оплетая руками и ногами, уткнулся носом в теплую шею.

— Как ты сладко пахнешь…

И не удержался от того, чтобы не прикусить и лизнуть кожу. Учащенное сердцебиение и нервное выдыхание воздуха, с лёгким напряжением во всем теле, не осталось незамеченным.

— Рич, не возбуждай…

Однако Ричард не собирался останавливаться. Реакция Коннора возбудила его. Всего лишь одна искра, один нервный вздох, одно прикосновение породило волну, отдаваясь эхом ответной реакции и умножая ощущения — и дальше уже не ласка, а безудержное столкновение тел, рук, губ, языков. 

Они испугались и смутились собственной реакции, такой пылкой и яркой, но остановиться уже не могли. Усталость Ричарда, как рукой сняло, сменившись на страсть. Коннор тихо замычал в поцелуй, обхватил, подрагивающими от возбуждения руками, лицо Ричарда и беззастенчиво потерся о его пах своим. 

Пару минут назад он не хотел допускать интима с близнецом, не после недавнего ухода матери, и повтора разговора, касательно семьи. Да и к тому же усталость накатила на Ричарда. Но теперь... Теперь они потеряли контроль над своими мыслями и действиями. Мир в миг сузился до влажных губ, до пальцев, цепляющих и раздевающих, до обжигающего дыхания, до упругих бедер, бесстыдно раздвинутых и призывных синхронных движений…

От прежних страхов, неприятных мыслей и тоски не осталось ни следа. Только любимый близнец, только любовь и близость. 

Ричард немного трясся от накатившихся ощущений, не мог без дрожи целовать и ласкать Коннора. Он раздел его почти до гола, и отстранился лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться телом. Такой мягкий, теплый, сочетающий поразительную невинность с изысканной чувственностью, почти на грани эротизма. Раскрытые розовые губы, спутанные волосы, прикрытые глаза… Безумная амбивалентность.

Было еще светло. Оранжево-розовые лучи заходящего солнца пробивались сквозь листву и цветы, придавая атмосфере романтический, интимный оттенок. Золотистый луч выхватывает на свет край постели, где Коннор с досады застонал из-за прекратившихся ласк. Он требовал больше. Но Ричард не спешил. Решил понаблюдать, что будет делать Коннор, внезапно потерявший телесный контакт.

— Или ты возвращаешься к прерванному, — вдруг начинает ставить условия, как только приводит дыхание, как и свои поплывшие мозги, в норму, и смотрит на брата потемневшими, от пелены возбуждения, глазами. — Или я ухожу в ванную и не возвращаюсь до тех пор, пока ты не заснешь. Как и хотел этого изначально.

Ричард ухмыляется краями губ, тянется на четвереньках к Коннору, нависая над ним с почти угрожающим огоньком в светлых глазах. Сейчас они казались почти выцветшими:

— О, мой невинный и чистый братик не такой ангел, каким кажется, — дразнит, нагибается ниже, ведет носом по щеке Коннора, чувствуя нотки нового аромата. Запах возбуждения. 

Еще немного и, кажется, они готовы перейти грань. Но оба понимают, что нельзя.

— Я могу, — выдыхает Коннор, после чего вдруг берет близнеца цепко за подбородок, соприкасаясь с ним кончиком носа, — стать чуть более несдержанным. Как и ты превратиться в покорного и мягкого. Мы ведь близнецы не только по природе, но и по знаку зодиака. Нам присуща двоякость во всем.

— На что ты еще способен? Насколько несдержанным можешь стать, м? — прячет улыбку, смотря в дикие от желания карие глаза. — Тебе мало того, что мы уже делали на озере? 

Низкий шепот Ричарда лишь усиливал страсть. Коннору казалось, что он может кончить от одного его голоса. 

— Чего сейчас хочешь? Какие ласки…?

Пальцами зацепив резинку трусов Коннора, он потянул вниз, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, — признается в самом грязном своем желании.

— А хочешь почувствовать меня внутри себя? — одними губами шепчет Ричард в губы Коннора, раздвинув его бедра, и кончиками пальцев невесомо касается внутренней стороны, нарочно не задевая интимных мест, только обводит нежную кожу вокруг.

Для Ричарда это скорее игра. Он не собирался так скоро вступать в полноценный секс. Мысль кружила голову, желание ворваться в упоительно-сладкое тело сводило с ума, однако остатки стойкости еще остались.

— Нет, — качает головой Коннор, в глазах которого отразился лёгкий страх. Ясно, что он не готов вступать в полноценный половой акт.

— Почему? — игриво спрашивает, остановив движение ладони на пару секунд. — … ты думал об этом? Представлял ли? 

Интимный допрос начинал нервировать Коннора.

— … представлял. Но… что ты хочешь сейчас сделать? — больше с опаской, нежели с возбуждающим предвкушением, спросил Коннор. Процент его желания снизился на четверть.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь этого делать, — легкая улыбка на губах Ричарда и мягкое прикосновение ладони к щеке успокаивают.

— Зачем тогда спрашиваешь?

— Просто хочу уточнить на потом, — через короткое молчание продолжает, — а ещё хочу понять, совпадают ли твои фантазии с моими. И знаешь ли, я предпочитаю твои желания больше своих.

— И так всегда, ты…

Коннор резко прерывается, издав приглушенный стон, чувствуя вновь ладонь близнеца на внутренней стороне бедра. Кончики его пальцев соприкасались с яичками, посылая по коже табун мурашек и усиливая угасающее постепенно желание.

В ответ, чтобы вновь не стать лишь тем, кто принимает и лежит не хуже бревна, Коннор протягивает ладони и сжимает пах Ричарда сквозь свободные спортивки. Тот издает протяжный стон, и сильнее обхватывает член, ощущая, как эмоции и удовольствие близнеца переполняют его самого до краев.

Ричард раздевается, откинув последнюю преграду в виде штанов и белья куда-то в сторону, и снова прижимается к разгоряченному телу Коннора, желая физического контакта как можно крепче, сильнее.

Его желания близнец разделяет, приглашая в свои жаркие объятья. Вспыхнувшая ярким пламенем страсть медленно превращалась в болезненно-щемящую нежность по отношению друг к другу. Черта между похотью и чистой любовью стиралась в момент полноценного тактильного контакта.

В определенный момент Ричард потерял контроль. Не разрывая глубокого поцелуя, он ладонями гладил бедра и ягодицы Коннора, который лежал на нем, и чуть было не переступил черту, которой боялся… слишком близко, слишком горячо. Разум затуманен безумным желанием проникнуть в податливое, мягкое, вспотевшее тело близнеца, почти инстинктивно, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях… и каждое прикосновение, каждое ощущение Коннора отдавалось жаркой волной удовольствия...

И всё же нет. 

Контролирующий себя всегда лучше брата, Коннор взял все в свои руки и не позволил Ричарду войти в него — пусть и только пальцами. Все закончилось, как и много раз до этого — удовлетворенные до опухших губ, разгоряченные, как печки, и снявшие долго тянущееся внутри напряжение. А после, прикрывшись простыней, они лежали некоторое время обнявшись. 

Хорошо и спокойно. Коннор уткнулся носом в шею Ричарда и чуть было не задремал.

— Коннор? Не спи, нам надо в душ, — мягко гладя по волосам, говорит Ричард.

— М-м… угум… — бурчит Коннор тихо, на грани сна, и на автомате водит указательным пальцем по груди близнеца.

До ужина еще есть время. Ричард хотел дочитать книгу, или посмотреть рисунки Лоуренса, но пока он во власти очарования Коннора, сделать не может ничего.

— Милый, хорошенький мой, — Ричард начинает целовать свое размякшее чудо в лоб, а затем аккуратно выпутывается из цепких объятий. — Я могу понести тебя на руках, если хочешь. Холодный душ взбодрит.

— Ой, нет, — морщится тут же Коннор и от представления, что на горячую кожу попадет холодная вода, его передёрнуло. — Я ещё полежу минут пять. Ты иди, ополоснись.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Ричард, еще несколько секунд полюбовавшись Коннором, который смешно наморщил нос и зажмурился. 

Перед тем как одеться и уйти в душ, он убирает прядь волос с лба Коннора, наклоняется и целует в распухшие губы, пряча улыбку умиления.

А уже стоя под холодными струями воды в душе, Ричарду стало приходить отрезвление. Разум прояснялся и начинал анализировать. Шаг за шагом. 

Закрыв глаза, он мысленно проматывал весь сегодняшний день. И чем больше деталей всплывало на поверхности памяти, тем безумнее всё казалось. 

«Какой-то дурдом…» — покачал головой Ричард. Начиная от новой открывшееся тайны отца и кончая его собственной одержимостью родным братом-близнецом. Будто какая-то неведомая сила уносила их всех в потоке, над которым они не имели власти. 

Ричард не верил в неотвратимость судьбы. Он считал, что человек способен изменить ход событий, если сильно захочет и постарается. Но здесь он был бессилен. 

Может потому что сам не хотел изменений?   
Может потому что это безумие ему нравилось? 

Однако ощущение неправильности и раздражение на самого себя неприятной волной прокатилось от мозга до кончиков пальцев ног и рук, вызывая озноб. 

Ричард выключил воду, быстро вытерся полотенцем и надел свежие одежды. Когда он зашел в спальню, Коннор, уже одетый, сидел на кровати в ожидании.

Весь тяжелый мыслительный процесс Ричарда был прекрасно виден на лице, что не могло не оставить наблюдательного Коннора без внимания: хмурые брови, поджатые губы, тяжелый взгляд.

Коннор понял, что с близнецом что-то не так.

— Что случилось? — тут же спрашивает и сам же начинает непонимающе хмуриться. Неприятное чувство передалось по их глубокой связи.

«Всё хорошо», — хотел ответить Ричард, но не стал. Это было бы ложью. Бессмысленно врать близнецу. 

Вместо этого он садится рядом, обнимает за плечи и целует в висок. Потом в щеку, задержавшись губами на теплой коже.

— Спасибо, что ты у меня есть. Ты останавливаешь меня от всяких глупостей. Порой, я сам себя ненавижу… но ты делаешь меня лучше.

— Так, — ещё сильнее хмурится Коннор. — Что ты там надумал за двадцать минут, пока находился в ванной? Не заставляй меня переживать понапрасну.

Ричард начинает понимать, что если не расскажет, будет только хуже. Коннор всегда добивается своего, и не успокоится, пока не выяснит в чем дело.

Глубоко вздохнув и взглянув в любимые карие глаза напротив, Ричард начинает говорить:

— Я просто думал о том, что произошло сегодня. Ладно отец, у него там свои шашни с Гэвином, но я… я веду себя как одержимое животное. Я ненавижу себя за это. Мы сегодня два раза чуть не перешли грань… и я совсем не заботился о безопасности. Элементарно даже не думал о том, что нас могут увидеть. Нас будут осуждать. Эта связь естественная для меня, для нас, но люди… они ведь не поймут! И я начинаю ощущать тот же страх, что и наш дедушка и его близнец. Я понимаю его ужас, и страх быть отвергнутым обществом. Нет, я не нуждаюсь в обществе, но я боюсь за тебя, Коннор. Как ты сможешь жить дальше без друзей, без одобрения старших и прочих людей, с которыми будешь работать и пересекаться? Если они узнают об этой связи… мне становится страшно за тебя.

Ричард обнимает себя за плечи и жмурится. Слабость… всё время он был сильным и сдержанным, а сейчас будто вся сила ушла.

— Тш-ш, — тут же успокаивающе шепчет близнец и осторожно берет его за голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Глаза в глаза. В одних читался страх, на грани паники, а в других завуалированное спокойствие. Но если заглянуть в само «зеркало души» — ясно, что за мнимостью находится грусть с щемящей нежностью. — Настоящие друзья примут. Поверь мне, Ричард. Я не раз ошибался в выборе, и не раз получал нож в спину. Уж тебе ли это не знать. Конечно, по первости может стать шоком. Но тем, кому я доверяю, тем, кого считаю близким — я смогу доверить страшную тайну. И не лишусь этого человека. И родители… теперь мне кажется, что они поймут. Особенно папа. Сам посуди — он скрывал от нас похожую тайну, все это время. К тому же, мы нашли ключ. С помощью него разгадаем тайны, скрывающиеся в этом доме. Поймем какими же были Лоуренс с Габриэлем. И на крайний случай приведем их в пример, если родители не поймут нашу связь.

Слова и спокойствие Коннора начинают медленно успокаивать. Ричард делает пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, затем кивает и накрывает ладони Коннора своими, чуть сжимая их.

— Думаю, ты абсолютно прав. Я очень надеюсь, что твои друзья поймут тебя… не все, но самые близкие — да. Как бы я не относился к ним, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты страдал от их отношения.

Представив на мгновение презрение и осуждение в глазах Маркуса или Саймона, Ричарда передёргивает. 

Нет, если кто-то из друзей Коннора станет осуждать или оскорблять его любимого мальчика, он не будет стоять в стороне. Не потерпит этого. Минимум, будет мордобой. 

Что касается родителей — сейчас он почти уверен, что они примут их. Они поймут. Он... просто чувствует это.

Откинув свои страхи, Ричард обнимает Коннора крепко-крепко, всем видом показывая, что спокоен, и что всё хорошо.

— Спасибо тебе...

— Да не за что, — чуть улыбается Коннор, а после начинает ворчать, окончательно сбрасывая с плеч напряжение: — Ну все, хватит уже тискать меня, я все еще грязный, между прочим. Меня ждёт ванная.

— Ладно, иди, — улыбнулся Ричард в ответ и отпускает.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://pp.userapi.com/c849236/v849236307/17c80a/DobigeHvZjM.jpg  
> Близнецы - это трещина, пробивающаяся в давнюю атмосферу дома. Они как жизнь, яркие и цветные, врывающиеся в обстановку серой, как уход, прошлое... память и забытье. И только в силах Ричарда и Коннора вернуть былые краски.

Утро следующего дня началось весьма приятным образом. Коннор до конца так и не проснулся, но уже прекрасно слышал пение птиц за приоткрытым окном, и чувствовал легкий аромат цветов, доносящийся из приоткрытого окна. Он заулыбался, как только к приятным ощущениям добавилось еще одно — словно крылья бабочки на коже — поцелуи по всему лицу.

— Ри… — тихо протянул с коротким хихиканьем, — щекотно.

Мягкие губы пробудили вчерашние воспоминания. Сладко-трепетные, волнующие.

— Солнышко, вставай, — Ричард прижался носом к шее, щекоча своим дыханием.

День обещал быть прекрасным. Коннор вытащил руки из-под одеяла и обнял за плечи.

— М-м… мне так лень вставать, — легко признался парень и сладко зевнул, — а ты чего рано вскочил? Уже… хм, одетый.

— Давай, вставай. Впереди ещё зарядка и завтрак, — глаза Ричарда подозрительно блестели. Выглядел он так, будто собирался поведать радостную новость. Или же великую тайну. — Родители оставили записку, что уехали с Гэвином за покупкой мягкой мебели и чего-то ещё для чердака. Вернутся ближе к вечеру. У нас есть целый день!

Спросонья Коннор сначала не понял радости Ричарда. А потом до него дошло…

— Тайная комната!

И сна, как не бывало. Весь тот радостный настрой и возбужденное состояние передалось через связь. Он едва не подскочил на кровати. И чуть не ударился лбом о лоб Ричарда.

— Ух, наконец-то мы ее откроем и узнаем все секреты!

— Да. Мы так долго этого ждали… а теперь нам выпала удача! — Ричард обнял Коннора, прижимая его снова к кровати. — Как только родители уехали, мне так хотелось это сразу сделать, но я решил подождать тебя.

— Еще бы ты не подождал меня, — тон близнеца изменился, как и взгляд — он стал хитрым, — я тебя всего бы покусал, если б ты только посмел идти туда один.

— Покусал? — немного отстранился, окидывая недоверчивым взглядом, — только попробуй, я тебя сам покусаю и оставлю засосы на самых видных местах! 

Утренние шутки стали традицией.

— Не нарывайся.

Ричард собрался открыть рот, чтоб в ответ произнести какую-нибудь колкость, но вместо этого обхватил лицо Коннора ладонями и крепко поцеловал в приоткрытые от удивления губы. 

Их маленький ритуал по утрам.

— Ну... ухсе... — глухо произнес в чужой рот, так до конца и не оторвавшись. Сладкая дрожь удовольствия могла порушить все планы. Коннор не хотел придаваться даже легкому интиму, когда разгадывание тайны так близко. — Отпускай меня.

В последний раз звучно чмокнув в губы, Ричард с коротким смешком отпустил.

— Иди.

***

 

Пока Коннор проводил водные процедуры, Ричард успел погулять по дому и подняться на чердак, осматривая сделанную работу по ремонту отца и Гэвина. 

«Неплохо…» — подумал он, осматривая преобразившееся помещение. Стало намного уютнее и приятнее. 

А когда спустился вниз, Коннор уже вышел из душа и, завидев Ричарда, сделал вид, что делает утреннюю зарядку. Как всегда готов отлынивать от упражнений, специально для него разработанных. Но эта черта в нем даже очаровательна. Да и в конце концов, Коннор выполнял все, что от него требовалось, пусть и не всегда беспрекословно.

***

 

Во время завтрака Ричард заметил, что Коннор будто бы и не здесь находился. Сидел в какой-то прострации, приложив ложку к губам.

— Приём, на связи Земля!— заговорил голосом диктора, щелкнув пальцами перед лицом.

— А? — отмер Коннор, захлопав глазами. Удивительно, как не вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Что?

— Ты завис, — улыбнулся Ричард, — кушай давай, мне уже не терпится пойти в ту комнату.

— Да, прости. Все из-за того, что я думаю, что же там скрыто. И посетила внезапно мысль — а вдруг ничего? — делился своими мыслями и переживаниями парень, тут же закидывая в рот ложку с новой порцией. — Тогда все напрасно. Мы так и останемся со своими догадками. Или повезет, еще на какие старинные вещи, предназначенные Лоуренсу и Габриэлю, наткнемся. Хотя… сейчас меня эти моменты слегка напрягают. Атмосфера дома все больше нагнетает. Многовато мистики нас окружает.

— Я об этом даже не думал, — улыбка сходит с лица Ричарда. 

Что если Коннор прав и там ничего нет?   
Что если это просто хранилище личных вещей Лоуренса и Габриэля?   
Удивительно, но с какого момента они с Коннором решили, что «тайная комната» должна скрывать тайны Лоуренса и его отношений с Габриэлем?   
Ответ напрашивался сам собой, но в самом ответе скрывалось много странного. 

Обводя взглядом светлую и уютную кухню, Ричард почувствовал звенящую тишину. Солнечные лучи будто прорезали холодный утренний воздух, отгоняя ночные кошмары, но не в силах справится с мистической мрачностью, что насквозь пропитала дом. Все в нём наводило именно на эти мысли. Именно цепочка событий складывалась в ответ на заданный вопрос.

— Дом и всё что в нём находится. С первых дней нашего пребывания в этом месте, нам посылались знаки. Я не знаю, кто, призраки дедушек, или информационная память этих мест, или что-то ещё, но оно посылало и посылает нам знаки. Комната не может быть пустой.

—… возможно, — уклончиво ответил Коннор, доедая без особого аппетита. 

Убедиться они могли лишь в одном случае — попав в комнату.

***

 

— Ох, руки трясутся, — Коннор дернул ими, будто таким образом мог стряхнуть мандраж, затем взялся за ключ и вставил его в старую замочную скважину. И вместо того, чтобы повернуть, хотя бы на один оборот, с волнением посмотрел на стоящего рядом близнеца. — Как ощущения?

— Волнующие, — тихо произнес Ричард, ободряюще коснулся плеча Коннора и вместе с прикосновением и взглядом передал, что всё хорошо, не нужно останавливаться.

Один поворот ключа, с громким щелчком, звучит как открывающийся замок ящика Пандоры. Второй поворот ключа — заключительный. Еще один сброшенный замок.

Коннор чувствовал, что от волнения вспотела ладонь. Так долго к этому идти, и вот так близко теперь… Он прикоснулся к ручке двери и ощутил вдруг, как его руку накрыла ладонь Ричарда. И они вместе, посмотрев друг на друга, повернули ручку и толкнули дверь. Древний ящик с тихим скрипом открылся…

Комната будто окунула близнецов в совершенной другой мир. Застывшая во времени, тихая, чуть мрачная, но не менее привлекательная. Царил удивительный порядок. Даже запыленность от времени не нарушала этого. Тонкий шлейф загадочности окутывал все старинные предметы, прекрасные, с эстетической точки зрения, и видимо, недешевой стоимости. Витражные окна (единственные в этом доме), роняли тонкие разноцветные лучи, наполняя комнату ещё большей мистикой.

— Ого-го… — обалденно протянул Коннор, ступая осторожно, будто бы в совершенно другую реальность, и осторожно прикоснулся к пыльной полке камина. — Здесь все такое…

— …удивительное, — затаив дыхание, договорил Ричард. Он зацепился взглядом за крепкий письменный стол из красного дерева, высокий шкаф с резными ручками и дверцами. А также заметил лампу по форме подсвечника.

Пока Коннор любовался комнатой, он подошел к столу и стал исследовать. В первом же отсеке, под столом, он обнаружил папку со множеством конвертов. Их было не менее 20-и штук.

— Коннор, подойди, — позвал брата, положив письма на стол. Конверты лежали в хронологическом порядке. «От кого: Лоуренса Декарт. Кому: Габриэлю Декарт».

— Это… письма дедушки? — не веря пробормотал Коннор и взялся за одно из них. — Обалдеть. Они вот так вот общались, через такие письма. Это… так романтично, — нашел подходящее слово для описания. Воображение подкидывало картину позднего вечера. Как дедушка, сидя в этой комнате, за этим же столом, при одной горящей лампе, писал ОТ РУКИ письмо своему близнецу. И на душе у него было неспокойно. Расстояние — оно убивает.

— Интернета тогда не было, так что да, так и общались. И ведь старались, писали, потом отправляли по почте, — пробормотал Ричард, изучая самый ранний конверт, — странно, почему-то все письма от Лоуренса, а от Габриэлья нет. Может он их уничтожил потом?

— М-м, давай не делать поспешных выводов, — Коннор осторожно отодвинул стоящий рядом стул, с шикарной, но пыльной, обивкой и сел в него. А после достал из раскрытого конверта письмо. Первое же, что он подметил — красивый почерк с наклоном вправо. — Мой дорогой брат, — начал читать первые строки, неожиданно для Ричарда, — вот уже вторую неделю от тебя не приходит ни единой весточки. Возможно, мои попытки связаться с тобой бессмысленны? Возможно, ты не хочешь больше ничего слышать обо мне? Как бы хотелось мне верить в обратное. Одна лишь мысль потерять тебя лишает меня опоры… ох, — от себя добавил тихо Коннор, сморщившись, и отложил так и не дочитанное письмо. — Это ужасно.

— Видимо они поссорились, — не удержался от выводов Ричард. Импульсивный по нраву, он всегда торопился всё узнать сразу. И узнать много. — Читай дальше, — произнес он, вставая позади Коннора и кладя руки на плечи. — Мы так долго к этому шли, теперь надо всё узнать. Всё, что можно. У тебя приятный голос, я говорил это? Продолжай.

— Если читать, то начинать с раннего момента, — Коннор забрал письмо обратно, — вот смотри, здесь дата, 23.10.78. И он писал о том, что Габриэль не отвечал ему две недели. Надо сопоставить эти письма в хронологическом порядке. И будем читать поочереди.

Видимо, засядут они здесь надолго. Ричард отыскал второй стул и сел рядом с Коннором, почти касаясь его теплого бока. А тот уже сортировал письма и вынул из открытого конверта самое первое.

— Мой любимый и дорожайший брат. Я не знаю, как извиниться перед тобой. Как загладить свою вину. Наверное, я недостоин сейчас даже просить о милости… После всего, что я сделал. Я причинил тебе столько ужасной боли, что мне стыдно обращаться к тебе с просьбой простить меня. Но всё же… Твой внезапный отъезд так расстроил меня... я до сих пор в глубокой печали. Я отыскал твой адрес и пишу тебе. Потому что не могу жить без тебя. Всё что я делаю — это только ради нас с тобой. Ради защиты нашей любви. Как бы это странно не звучало, но мой брак с Софией (знаю, тебе больно и неприятно слышать это) не настоящий, не по любви. Я сделал это лишь ради прикрытия…

— Черт, — тихо высказался после услышанного Коннор и передернул вдруг плечами. — У меня мурашки по телу. Я на секунду представил, будто это ты передо мной извиняешься.

Светло-серые глаза поднялись и столкнулись с карими. На секунду в них промелькнуло смешанное неописуемое чувство какой-то тревоги... и нежности, с нотками печали.

— Я надеюсь, что не причиню боли, чтобы потом извиняться. Единственное за что я могу извиниться, то только за то, что сильно люблю тебя и не смогу без тебя жить.

Перехватывая письмо, Коннор так же взял брата за руку и поднес ее к своему лицу, тут же целуя костяшки пальцев. Его взгляд, как зеркало, отражало те же эмоции. Те же чувства.

— За это не извиняйся. Ведь я люблю тебя также.

— Коннор, — с нежностью выдохнул, очарованный поцелуем и словами. Ричард наклонился, касаясь любимых губ своими. Короткий, но наполненный чувствами, поцелуй, чтобы показать и передать тепло от всей своей души.

Как только он прерывается, чуть-чуть все же затянувшись, они оба смотрят друг на друга, а после Коннор с улыбкой тыкает легонько указательным пальцем в нос Ричарда.

— Бип. Давай читать дальше, — подтолкнул к дальнейшему и, откидываясь на спинку кресла, взял в руки следующее письмо.

— Такой романтический момент нарушил своим «бип»! — тихо засмеялся Ричард.

— Зато на душе легче стало, — пожал плечами Коннор, закидывая одну ногу на другую, в изгибе. — Капелька юмора. Ну а теперь… — прочистив горло, он приготовился к следующей записи: — Мой милый Габриэль. Я так надеялся получить от тебя ответное письмо, узнать лишь, что ты получил мое, что с тобой все в порядке, что ты… — Коннор нахмурился, так и не сумев прочесть зачеркнутые два слова. — Хотел бы я написать, что все хорошо, но это не так. Разрыв с тобой причиняет мне боль каждый час. Каждую минуту. С Софией не ладятся отношения, даже на уровне дружбы. О большем и говорить глупо. Она каждый вечер утомляет и раздражает одними и теми же вопросами - где я пропадаю и почему возвращаюсь домой так поздно. А я нахожусь здесь. В нашем с тобой имении. Сижу и жду, как дурак, что ты вернешься обратно. Возможно, я просто проснусь и, увидев тебя рядом, лежащим в постели, подумаю о дурном сне. Как бы хотелось, чтобы случившееся между нами оказалось обычным кошмаром. Мне не хватает тебя, Габриэль. Так сильно не хватает…

Как только Коннор закончил читать, последние строки повисли в тишине и звучали особенно жутко. В них столько скрытой боли, тоски и отчаяния... Ричард каждой клеткой своего тела почувствовал их. Невыносимо. Он невольно проводил ассоциации с Коннором, и ему становилось не по себе. Как и Коннору, который точно также думал. Им было очень жаль Лоуренса, но не менее жаль Габриэля, который страдал от предательства любимого. Как ни крути, измена есть измена, пусть и для прикрытия. Пусть даже ради защиты их отношений.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду возьму нам чего-нибудь выпить, — нарушил тишину Коннор, откладывая прочтенное письмо на стол.

— Да, — тихо ответил Ричард, глядя на красивые буквы. Ему представилось, что Лоуренс мог плакать, когда писал их Габриэлю. Одинокий, при свете лампы, за этим столом, сломленный, опечаленный, роняющий слезы на бумагу…

Пока он погружался в меланхолию, совсем не заметил, как Коннор вернулся обратно, уже с подносом, на котором было по два стакана и две бутылки, в одной из которых обычный фруктовый сок, а во втором вино.

— Итак, — привлек к себе внимание, ставя поднос и садясь обратно. — Эти письма сильно на нас давят. Поэтому, я отыскал два варианта. Первый, просто выпить. Второй — выпить, чтобы расслабиться.

— Вино? — Ричард приподнял брови, как только завидел бутыль. Ту самую, что он отыскал в подвале. 

Родители уже открывали, но выпили совсем немного. 

Поколебавшись немного, он согласился:

— Ладно, давай. Я никогда не пил, но думаю полстакана не страшно. Да и давить не так сильно будет от этих писем…

Коннор налил им обоим по чуть-чуть и протянул второй бокал. Они никогда еще не прикасались к алкогольным напиткам. Но… все когда-то приходит впервые.

Легонечко стукнув своим бокалом об бокал Коннора, Ричард произнес:

— За любовь,- и сделал пару глотков. На вкус вино было терпким. И немного сладковатым.

— Ух, — Коннор допил до конца и, сморщившись, поставил бокал на спинку кресла. Дотягиваться до стола он не стал, только третье письмо поддеть успел. — Следующее прочитаешь ты или опять я?

— Давай я, — выразил желание Ричард. Он взял в руки письмо, и прежде чем начать читать, пробежался глазами по всему листу. — Дорогой Габриэль. Моя душа, любовь моя. Почему ты не отвечаешь на мои письма? Я понимаю, что не заслуживаю этого, но все же... хотя бы напиши, что у тебя всё хорошо. Я очень волнуюсь за тебя. Каждый день и каждую ночь я тоскую по тебе, жду, когда же ты простишь меня и вернешься домой. Мне очень плохо без тебя. По ночам мне снишься. И когда я просыпаюсь и обнаруживаю пустую кровать, не могу сдержать слёз разлуки. Быть может это эгоистично с моей стороны, напоминать о своей боли, особенно после того, как сам причинил тебе боль. Я не знаю, как ещё вернуть твоё прежнее доверие, просто хочу сказать, что… я всё время рисую тебя. Обнимаю твою одежду, вдыхаю твой аромат, вспоминаю наши прекрасные дни, что мы проводили вместе. Помнишь, на берегу озера, мы часто гуляли. Целовались, лежа на траве под деревьями. Ты обещал, что всегда будешь со мной. Что ничто не сможет разлучить нас. Признаться, ты обещание свое выполнил. А вот я… я сам невольно разорвал нашу связь своим идиотским, глупым поступком. Я предатель и моя измена отвратительна. Но пойми, эту жертву я принес ради нас… мой тело заключило этот фальшивый брак, но душой и сердцем я принадлежу только тебе. София это чувствует и злится на меня. Она догадывается, что у меня есть любимый человек, но не может об этом сказать прямо. Всё-таки она понимает, что брак был по расчету. А ты? Неужели не чувствуешь мою любовь? Неужели думаешь, что я мог променять тебя на кого-то другого?..

Дочитав до конца, Ричард почувствовал изменения. К горлу подкатывал ком, внутри все сжималось. А как только на взглянул Коннора… тот сидел, поджав ноги к груди, прикладывал руку ко лбу и тихо плакал.

— Эй-эй, малыш, — взволновано обратился Ричард, отставив письмо на стол, и прижал к себе. Он хотел было сказать «Не плачь», но не мог. У самого ком в горле стоял, когда представлял, как убивался дедушка по брату. 

— Это все вино, — нашел себе детское оправдание Коннор, обнимая в ответ. Но буквально через минуту изменил положение. Он хотел ощутить себя в безопасности и получить полное спокойствие, поэтому забрался к близнецу на колени. Так ему стало намного легче, пусть и чувствовал влагу на щеках и ресницах.

Близнец обнял со всей любовью, на которую был способен, и поэтому Коннор стал успокаиваться в его крепких, сильных руках. А после серии поцелуев, когда горячие губы Ричарда касались его шеи, слезы высохли, оставив дорожки тягостных воспоминаний.

— Всё хорошо, я с тобой, — мягко прошептал Ричард, целуя в щеки, в подбородок, в губы. Короткие, сладкие поцелуи, какие любит Коннор.

— Надо быть сильнее, — тихо говорит, после того, как окончательно успокоился. Но не слез с близнеца. — Не стоит даже сомневаться, что следующие письма будут такого же рода. Эта разлука. Эта их боль… Из-за представлений становится худо. Такими темпами мы выпьем все вино и будем каждый раз плакаться, как девчонки, и обжиматься.

— Боюсь, так мы не дочитаем до конца, если будем нюниться после каждого письма, — пробормотал Ричард, сам при этом шмыгая носом. Перед глазами стоял образ Лоуренса, который обнимает одежду брата, молясь о его возвращении… — Нет, так не пойдет, — Ричард, не отпуская Коннора, потянулся одной рукой к своему недопитому бокалу и разом осушил его. Вино пошло намного лучше. — Будешь ещё читать?

— Да, — согласно ответил Коннор и оставил нежный долгий поцелуй на губах, после которого, вновь прочищая горло, взял письмо в свои руки, откидывается на грудь брату, и начал читать: — Вот уже четвертый день, мой милый Габриэль. Мне кажется, что я потихоньку начинаю сходить с ума. Забавно, да? И я уже не надеюсь на твой ответ. Мне становится немного, просто самую малость, легче от того, что ты просто читаешь меня, а не рвешь или сжигаешь письмо в камине, не желая обо мне вспоминать.  
Кажется, у меня происходят галлюцинации. Сегодня утром, прогуливаясь по нашему городку, я вдруг увидел вдалеке фигуру. Сзади ничем от тебя не отличить. И мое сердце забилось так сильно. Я подумал, что вот он, это ты. Мой родной… мой хороший. И я рванул к тебе. Бежал так быстро, как никогда. И только коснувшись плеча и развернув к себе…  
Это не разочарование, любовь моя. Это остановка сердца. Крах. Перед глазами открылось другое лицо. Другой взгляд. Я не вижу твоего лица, Габриэль. Нигде не могу увидеть. Даже в отражении зеркала. Я не вижу тебя.

— Это страшно, — задумчиво проговорил Ричард. 

Коннор почувствовал, как руки брата сжали его сильнее, а тело напряглось, — страшно не видеть в своём отражении брата-близнеца, которого любишь больше всего на свете. Это похоже на безумие.

Он заглянул в письмо в руках Коннора и дочитал остатки строк:

— Когда я смотрю на себя в зеркало, я не узнаю себя. Я хочу увидеть тебя, но вижу лишь бледное, измученное существо, похожее на привидение, с темными, запавшими глазами и бледными, обескровленными губами. Мне грустно, и я боюсь, что вдруг сейчас ты выглядишь также? Мучимый бессонницей и потерей аппетита. Боже, как бы я хотел обнять тебя, утешить! Я касаюсь отражения, и натыкаюсь лишь на холод стекла… как и сейчас, мои письма уходят в никуда, и ответом мне служит холодная пустота…

— Выпить, — решил Коннор, потянувшись дрожащими руками к бутылке вина. В самом деле, эти письма расшатывали нервы и превращали их в пьющих.

— Не-не, нельзя! — Ричард мягко отобрал бутылку. — Хватит на сегодня. Давай возьмем эти письма к себе в комнату, чтобы потом почитать. А сейчас нам лучше сделать перерыв. Обдумать, подготовить себя к следующим откровениям. Если хочешь, пойдем погуляем в сад. Или в постель, — на последнем предложении, глаза Ричарда игриво заблестели, и Коннор знал, что это означало.

— Возьмём письма, — с первым согласился быстро. — Просто выйти на веранду подышать свежим воздухом, я был бы не против. А потом да, можно и поваляться в постели, — дал согласие и на последнее, поглаживая руку близнеца.

Близнецы собирались покинуть комнату, и оба внезапно почувствовали, как будто кто-то находился рядом. Кто-то или... что-то. Оно не отпускало их, приглашало вновь вернуться к прерванному. Будто желало, чтобы они прочли всё что есть. 

Коннору стало страшно. Он взял все письма и положил их в папку, пока Ричард выносил поднос с стаканами и бутылками, оглядываясь по сторонам. Тихо, и вроде бы ничего странного. Однако нечто витало в воздухе... словами не передать. И когда Ричард закрывал дверь на замок, Коннор чуть ли не льнул к нему.

— Ты чувствуешь?

— Сам ведь понимаешь, что да, — боязливо шепчет, нервно оглядываясь, а по спине мороз прошелся. — Пойдем поскорее отсюда. Сразу на выход. Пожалуйста.

— Не бойся, это всего лишь наш любимый дедушка, — улыбнулся Ричард, хотя сам внутри ощущал холодок, и теперь чувство, что они совершенно одни в этом огромном доме с приведениями на краю леса, усилилось. — Он не причинит нам вреда. Или это Габриэль. Может он просто хочет увидеть своих маленьких милых внучатых племянничков? — продолжал шутить Ричард, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить гнетущую атмосферу.

—… как-то не утешает, — Коннор передёрнул плечами и, больше не в силах стоять долго под дверью, так и чувствуя присутствие умершего, двинулся в ускоренном шаге вперед.

Ричард быстро его догнал и обнял за талию.

— Пошли на веранду. Кстати, — он обернулся назад, чтобы убедиться, что там не стоит призрак, — тебе не кажется, что мы просто перебрали с вином, и это всё — результат опьянения?

— Если бы я видел… это, — сказать «он» просто язык не повернулся. — То ещё списал бы на галлюцинацию из-за выпитого. Но это ощущается. Я чувствовал на себе… взгляд. Или что это ещё было?

От мерзких ощущений всего передернуло. Коннор был счастлив выйти на свежий воздух. Беседка, находящаяся недалеко, буквально в двух шагах от имения, влекла к себе, как маяк. Там находились лавочки, на которых были специальные мягкие подушки для удобства. И он с удовольствием на них устроился, выдыхая с облегчением. На улице все неприятные чувства отступили. Ласковые солнечные лучи были совершенно дружественными и приятными, а не как в тайной комнате Лоуренса, где казались неприятными, холодными, будто проникали из потустороннего мира.

Птички весело щебетали и прыгали по веткам. Вокруг обильно цветущих роз, сирени и жасмина, кружились пестрые бабочки и мирные шмели. Атмосфера летней идиллии привели чувства в порядок. Настроение в разы повысилось. Особенно после того, как Коннор решил прилечь и уложить свою голову на бедра близнеца, а тот стал успокаивающе перебирать волосы.

— Вот теперь все хорошо, — сказал он какое-то время спустя, улыбаясь от ласковых и любящих прикосновений.

— Мы выпили не так много, чтобы начались галлюцинации и всякие странные ощущения, — задумчиво произнес Ричард, размышляя над предпоследней репликой Коннора. — Это странно. Очень странно. Наши дедушки были благочестивыми людьми, от чего же в той комнате было так страшно и жутко?

— Ты как-то говорил, или я просто где-то это слышал, — начал припоминать Коннор, слегка нахмурившись, — что остаётся некий отпечаток от прошлых владельцев, если их энергетика сильна.

— Ну, выходит, что у них негативная энергетика. Наверное в их жизни было слишком много печального… — рука Ричарда не останавливалась, глядя Коннора как большого кота, что пригрелся у его ног. — А вообще, судя по письмам Лоуренса, они оба очень сильно страдали. Мне так жаль их.

Молчание кареглазого близнеца означало полное согласие с услышанным. Вот только вспоминая о родственниках, хорошее настроение, как и покой, ускользали. Он так хотел сохранить прекрасное… чтобы и на душе было спокойно. 

Перехватив руку Ричарда, Коннор приложил ее к своему сердцу и прижался к ней щекой. Без слов поняв, что разговоры о родственниках вводят в тоску, Ричард решил не трогать эту тему. Он нагнулся и носом потерся об кудряшки брата. Они пахли чем-то сладким и домашним, как кардамон с ванилином. Длинные ресницы подрагивали, а щеки от выпитого горели румянцем. 

Ричард второй рукой погладил щеку. Такая теплая, мягкая. И весь Коннор был теплым и мягким. Сероглазый близнец улыбнулся; ишь, разлегся как, пригрелся… Он отметил, что ноги у брата лежат в идеально красивой позе, хотя тот не специально так лег. Коннор будто самой природой создан, чтобы позировать для картин и фото.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что глава долго не выходила, виной тому моя занятость и долгая работа над иллюстрацией к главе. Я исправлял картину несколько раз, надеюсь, что усилия потрачены не зря :)  
> Собственно, позирующий Коннор в глазах Ричарда:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850020/v850020697/1abd82/fY73kIbY5qI.jpg  
> Близким планом:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850020/v850020697/1abd8b/uD3saak857k.jpg

— Коннор, я хочу кое-что сейчас сделать. Но для этого мне нужна твоя помощь. 

— М? — тихо промычал тот, не открывая глаз.

— Я хочууу, — Ричард специально растянул слово, как-бы намекая на следующее предложение, — нарисовать тебя! Но для этого, тебе нужно раздеться и лечь в позу. — Голос звучал с надеждой и такой лаской, что Коннор просто не мог бы отказать. Тем более, в голове сейчас было так приятно и блаженно после вина, что идея позировать голым для Ричарда уже не казалась какой-то сумасшедшей... 

— Ч-чегось? — обалдел тот настолько, что голос дрогнул. И все приятное, ленивое и блаженное отошло на второй план. Он открыл глаза, с удивлением смотря на близнеца. Они ведь уже разговаривали на эту тему...

Ричард нагнулся и смотря ему в глаза, твердо произнес:  
— Я хочу нарисовать тебя. Обнаженным. Пожалуйста.

Ричард не отставал и снова начал "атаку":   
— Ну что ты как маленький! Мы столько целовались, и почти любовью занимались, и обнаженными спали и купались, а теперь, вдруг ты боишься попозировать для меня? 

— Не ну это... 

Сказать, что долго лежать-сидеть обнаженным перед братом, не имея возможности нормально пошевелиться — все равно смущает.

Что эту картину может кто-то увидеть и будет максимально неловко.

Что взгляд Ричарда может возбудить и с этим придется мириться, провалившись от стыда под пол...

Все это Коннор так и не смог из себя вытянуть. Просящий взгляд добивал. И он осознал, что ещё пожалеет о данном ответе:  
— ... хорошо.

— Отлично! — обрадовано воскликнул Ричард и целует Коннора в губы. Поцелуй должен был быть радостным и легким, но внезапно раскрытые губы Коннора и его скользнувший быстрый язык просто увели в другую сторону... в итоге поцелуй затянулся страстным, томным и глубоким ласканием, так, что не хватило воздуха, а по телу прошлись волны удовольствия.

И все-таки утонуть окончательно в этой приятной волне не позволила мысль о скоро осуществимой мечте. Ричард сам смог оторваться от сладких губ близнеца. То, что никогда не дается просто.

— Давай... пойдем в дом? — отдышавшись, предложил он Коннору. И ясно для каких целей. Ему не терпелось исполнить давнюю мечту. 

И Коннор дал свое согласие. Но заходил в дом с некой опаской, не отпуская руки Ричарда. На подсознательном уровне боялся того, что заново ощутит тоже, что пару минут назад.

Но ничего такого странного не было. Все страхи были заперты в кабинете Лоуренса. А в комнате близнецов и вовсе было уютно и комфортно. Поэтому парни там могли расслабиться и не бояться всяких случайных звуков и ощущений.

— Я могу раздеться в ванной, пока ты подготавливаешь для меня место? — спрашивает Коннор, неловко поправляя рукава джемпера.

— Конечно, иди, — Ричард волновался не меньше Коннора. Пару раз уронил художественные принадлежности, никак не мог решить, что лучше, рисовать на бумаге карандашом или на планшете, чтобы сразу было в цвете. Он взглядом проследил, как Коннор быстро исчез за дверью. "Стесняшка" — подумал он с умилением.

За дверью ванной творился настоящий маленький хаос. Коннор будто с ума сошел, как только заперся. Начал ходить из стороны в сторону, грызть, как маленький, ногти и бурчать под нос все, что вертелось в голове. Он все больше и больше боялся, что случится какой-нибудь косяк. Что-то такое, что испортит все впечатление. Или того хуже — он что-нибудь испортит и все, крах. 

Уж лучше бы они постепенно начали такое проворачивать... Сначала в одежде и в обычной позе. Потом в одежде и соблазнительной позе. А потом уже обнаженным идти...   
Но, в конце концов, Коннор смирился со своей участью и разделся, максимально оттягивая момент. 

Ричард заканчивал приготовления, когда Коннор стоял за приоткрытой дверью, облаченный в свой халат, и как ребенок подглядывая, высунув половину мордашенции.

— О, ты уже готов! Иди сюда, мой малыш, — произнес Ричард, когда заметил большие, блестящие глаза, с некоторым страхом поглядывающие на него. Ричард только что закончил обустройство места для Коннора, с драпировкой и выбором освещения. 

— Ну и... куда мне садиться... или ложиться? — спросил тот неуверенно, подойдя к брату со скрещенными руками и немного сутулясь.

— Для начала, нужно расслабиться, — тихо прошептал Ричард, добавляя своему голосу интимные оттенки. Он положил руки на плечи Коннора, чуть массажируя, заставляя его расслабиться и выпрямиться.

— Это не так просто, — пробурчал очень тихо. Но плечи выпрямил, позволив сделать себе массаж.

Однако его брат задумал нечто, что могло точно помочь. Он потянул Коннора в сторону приготовленного места на кровати, мягко толкнул коротко вскрикнувшего от неожиданности Коннора на постель, между подушек и искусной драпировки, а сам завис над ним в опасной близости, поместив свое колено между его бедрами, не давая тому сомкнуть свои ноги. Теперь Коннору казалось, что Ричард готовится ни к живописи, а к интимной близости...   
Губы брата прикоснулись к шее, а рука залезла под халат, медленно и чувственно оглаживая соски. 

— Р-ричард... — снова подвел голос.   
По коже побежали мурашки. Коннор выдохнул и вцепился в плечи брата, боясь, что очень скоро возбудиться, кровь уже приливала к паху, и тогда будет один способ вернуться в нормальное состояние.

Губы и язык настойчивее ласкали шею, и в тот момент, когда Коннор выгнулся в руках Ричарда, готовый просить большего, Ричард обломал все удовольствие, отстранившись. Халат оказался стянутым и выкинутым куда—то в сторону. А голос соблазнительно прошептал:  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, и после я дам то, что ты хочешь.

— Садист, — расстроенно промолвил Коннор и отвернулся. Но с другой стороны, он был благодарен, что все закончилось сейчас, — Вставай уже, давай приступим.

— Коннор, — двумя пальцами, Ричард осторожно повернул к себе лицо Коннора за подбородок, — ничего не меняй, ты сейчас лежишь идеально. Только... немного улыбнись, — он оставил короткий, но чувственный поцелуй в губы и отошел к своему месту, где приступил к работе. 

Положение оказалось довольно удобным. Коннор сильно переживал, что придется принять такую позу, которая в процессе его с ума сведёт. Но... как он мог упустить из виду главное? Ричард сделает что угодно, ради его благополучия, удобства, счастья и так далее—далее.   
Смущало лишь лёгкое возбуждение. Не так давно он плыл по реке удовольствия и тело все помнило. Сладкое томление.

И теперь, лежа на удобных подушках, слушая, как стилус шуршит по экрану графического художественного планшета, и чувствуя, как взгляд Ричарда "гладит" его обнаженное тело, запоминая каждую линию, каждую черточку, родинку, оттенки цвета и текстуру, как этот взгляд желает его "взять" и выпить без остатка, то возбуждение начинает против воли подниматься... и здесь тонкая, прозрачная ткань, едва прикрывающая его прелести не поможет.

— Мистер художник? — спустя долгое время молчания произносит Коннор. И смущение свое он с необычной для себя лёгкостью переправил в другое русло. В нем открылась игривость.

— М? — Ричард поднимает взгляд от экрана планшета. Он как раз обрисовывал бедра и перешел к интимным частям. Однако ткань сложилась такими складками, что скрывала весь обзор. Лучше убрать ее, чтобы не мешала. Дорисовать можно самим. Ричард встал и приблизился с этой целю.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Спрашивает он прежде, чем убирает ткань с бедер Коннора.

Тогда ему и открывается чудный вид на полувозбужденное состояние. А Коннор с поразительной невозмутимостью (и это тот человек, который трясся в ванной, боясь сделать какую-нибудь глупость) заглянул в глаза близнецу.

— Как быть, если модель возбуждёна? 

— Кажется, я сам возбужден... — сказал Ричард, очаровано глядя на Коннора. Теперь у него возникло острое желание потрогать его. — Что ж, обычная ситуация. Художник, который спит со своей моделью — это уже традиция! — ответил Ричард, нарочно пошло улыбнувшись. Руки потянулись к бедрам, мягко огладили их. Шелковистая кожа скользила под горячими, вспотевшими от волнения ладонями. Коннор прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, пока вдруг снова не распахнул их, когда почувствовал что-то влажное... Ричард целовал его. Легкие, нежные поцелуи, как прикосновения крыльев бабочек, казалось бы, что тут такого? Но целовал он не в те места, а точнее, в полувозбужденный член Коннора.

— Ох... черт возьми... — выдохнул с неверием и ещё одним стоном, подорвавшись. Но крепкие руки близнеца просто так отстраниться не позволили. Коннор весь задрожал, покусывая губы и чувствуя все больший прилив возбуждения. Ричард решил его окончательно добить. Такой... неугомонный, прекрасный и до одури сексуальный, ублажающий его между ног...

Горячее дыхание около паха усилилось, поцелуи, от аккуратных и коротких стали переходить в более томные и влажные... Коннор приподнялся на локтях, глядя как любимые губы раскрывались, и язык, совсем нежно и кончиком лизнул самый кончик его члена. А затем улыбка и страстный взгляд серых глаз... будто бросали вызов. 

— Ты замучить меня хочешь или ублажить?

— Смотря как ты откликнешься. Будешь хорошим мальчиком — ублажу, если нет, то замучаю.

— Да блин... — простонал Коннор и откинулся обратно на подушки. — Ты сейчас возбудишь до предела и пойдешь рисовать дальше, вот я как чувствую! И знаешь что? Если ты так сделаешь, я целовать себя тебе не позволю до завтрашнего дня. 

Угроза показалась страшной для Ричарда, поэтому он сжал бедра Коннора сильнее и сказал:  
— Тогда я доведу тебя до блаженства, и уже после буду дорисовывать. Согласен? — склонив голову набок, смотрит Ричард.

— Идеальный план, — поддержал Коннор, разве что палец вверх не показав. И как только все вернулось... о, среагировал он чудесно. Выгибался и сладко постанывал, забыв обо всем на свете. В тот миг для него существовали две вещи — брат с его обалденный ртом и руками, и удовольствие.

То что творилось, уже нельзя было назвать невинной забавой. Последняя разумная мысль в голове Коннора была "Остановись, твой брат делает тебе минет! Ты что, на это вы ещё не готовы!", но было слишком хорошо и приятно, чтобы эту мысль принять во внимание. Обрушившиеся новые ощущения просто сметали всё на своем пути. Шаг в пропасть уже сделан. Оставалось лишь лететь и наслаждаться полетом, пока не столкнешься с землей...

И всё-таки падение не оказалось столь болезненным. Ни в момент оргазма (Боже, какие там боли, когда в теле пульсирует сплошь удовольствие), ни после него.  
Ричард помог привести Коннора в порядок и вернулся к рисованию, перед этим приведя и себя в порядок в ванной. 

Приняв прежнюю позу, Коннор лежал и думал о том, что случилось. И приходил к мысли, что случившееся между ними — не трагедия. Да, возможно, они слишком рано перешли эту черту, но думать о том, что правильно, а что нет — нужно было раньше. Их связь крепнет и это неизбежно. 

Пока он думал, тишину нарушил тихий голос Ричарда. Он говорил, не не прекращая рисовать; наносились завершающие штрихи:  
— Кстати, у нас завтра день рождения. Я планировал сделать тебе подарок, но не удержался. В итоге, ты вынудил меня раскрыть этот дар раньше времени на один день. 

— Серьезно? — из—за своего удивления Коннор случайно дернулся. И в последнюю секунду удержал свое тело в изначальном положении. — Проклятье, я совершенно сбился с чисел, находясь в этом доме... Неужели завтра уже двадцатое июня?

— Да. И ведь незаметно прошло время, так быстро... смотришь, и уже середина июня, — улыбнулся Ричард, — эти места так влияют на нас. Ну вот, я закончил, — Ричард победоносно встал, выпрямился, любуясь своим произведением.

А Коннор наконец смог перевернуться и сделать потягушки. Как бы удобно он не лежал, а все же одно положение долгое время возможно держать лишь при одном случае — когда спит.

— Покажешь?

Тот с довольным лицом протянул Коннору планшет. Его глазам предстала изумительная картина, не арт, ни скетч, ни рисунок, а настоящая картина со всей глубиной, техническим совершенством и размахом. Коннор был поражен — как Ричард мог так быстро нарисовать такой шедевр? Он не мог узнать себя в том прелестном, чувственно-прекрасном создании, что покоилось на искусно прорисованной драпировке, будто задумалось о чем-то с застывшей улыбкой на розовых губах... открытый взгляд, темные локоны, обрамлявшие идеальный овал лица, расслабленное тело с любовью прописано легкими персиковыми тонами, прозрачные мазки имитировали традиционную живопись маслом, и делали образ воздушным, неземным, однако живость и объем делали это тело таким реальным, что казалось можно потрогать его. Если бы не явный эротизм, то можно было принять его за чудесного ангела. Если он и ангел, то падший... ибо эти глаза, соблазнительные в своей невинности, эти губы, эти розовые соски, тонкие руки и упругие бедра стали причиной греха ни для одного праведника. 

Он был прекрасней чем тысячи Венер, сладостней всех этих обнаженных нимф и Эротов, и в нем нет фальшивости и приторности, только чистое торжество красоты за граню грубой телесности. Поразительно, но изображая наготу и эротизм, Ричард не делал образ плотским и сексуально-отталкивающим. Напротив, некая возвышенная чувственность создавали такой контраст с тем, что Ричард творил с этим телом до этого, что Коннор дико смутился. Сам не понимая от чего именно.

— Ты превратил меня в чистой воды совершенство, — делает наконец свой вывод Коннор, все еще впечатленный увиденным. И не отдает планшет. Хочет еще немного рассмотреть себя со взгляда Ричарда. Ведь он таким его видит. За гранью обычного смертного.

В какой-то момент он осознает, что ему приятно то, как Ричард его воспринимает. Коннор никогда не считал себя красивым, в раннем детстве он страдал худобой, неестественной бледностью и множествами болезнями, которые и оставили печальный след на его внешности. Из-за этого он рос закомплексованным, ранимым, все вокруг давало ему понять — он никогда не будет таким как брат. Здоровым, сильным, красивым. Но теперь все изменилось. Ричард помог ему раскрыться, увидеть себя со стороны. Коннор как гадкий утёнок, которому нужно было лишь время, чтобы из щуплого и неприметного мальчика превратиться в прекрасного юношу, не уступающего по красоте близнецу. 

— Ты немного набрал в весе, — улыбнулся Ричард, видя, как Коннор зачаровано разглядывает картину. — И мышцы появились. Не зря я тебя гонял делать упражнения.

— Да, ты прав. И все же... — чуть нахмурился Коннор, — в зеркале я вижу совсем другое. Вернее, мог бы видеть больше, ты знаешь, я не всегда замечаю в себе изменения, но все—таки... — от избытка чувств он понимал, что, возможно, начинает нести полный бред. Но ему просто хотелось донести то, как он ошарашен тем, каким стал. И каким помогли его увидеть. 

И Коннор долго мог стоять и пытаться это объяснить. Но вместо этого, стоило подумать и решить, как лучше донести главное, он отложил планшет, обнял Ричарда за шею и его, удивленного, крепко поцеловал.

Тот сразу же отвечает на этот пылкий жест. Обнимает за талию, целуя в ответ со всей любовью, говоря "Это любовь тебя изменила. Любовь — лучший секрет красоты". И Коннор понимает этот посыл.

Понимает и принимает полностью. Настолько сильно, что начинает двигаться, в процессе поцелуя, пока не прижимает своего сильного, прекрасного близнеца к стенке.  
Обнаженный, властный и доминирующий Коннор слишком сильно возбудил Ричарда. Дрожь пробежала по его телу, передаваясь Коннору, а в бедра старшего близнеца упиралось возбуждение Ричарда. Закрыв глаза, задыхаясь от навалившихся чувств, Ричард прошептал:  
— Подожди, Коннор... мне нужно... 

Он не успел договорить, как Коннор и так понял. 

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — шепчет тот с ухмылкой на губах и, глядя прямо в глаза, медленно опускается на колени. Ладони в процессе опускания провели по соблазнительной форме тела Ричарда, останавливаясь на бедрах. — То, что сделал со мной не так давно ты — сделаю и я, — сказав это, Коннор вдруг прижался губами к бугорку. — М-м...

— А-ах, — вырывается стон из груди Ричарда. От осознания того, что это совершенство, которое он только что рисовал — будет вытворять с ним — заставляло возбудиться ещё сильнее. Он чуть не кончил от одной только мысли... много раз, тайком он представлял подобное в ночных фантазиях, а теперь, при свете дня, наяву, Коннор, стоящий перед ним на коленях, готов был воплотить его влажные мечты.

— Ты дрожишь, — произносит очевидное, не в силах удержать в себе самодовольство. А ручки потянулись к брюкам, чтоб стянуть их полностью, вместе с бельем. — О, ты уже в полной готовности, — улыбается и обхватывает рукой горячий член.

— Коннор, не томи пожалуйста, — ноги почти не держали его, когда он почувствовал умопомрачительно приятный и горячий рот Коннора... Ричарду пришлось отстранить брата, но только для того, чтобы сменить позу и сесть на ковер. Брюки и белье были отброшены в сторону, и вот теперь они оба полностью обнаженны...

Ричард как голодный набросился на Коннора, обнимая и целуя, пока Коннор снова не опустился, чтобы продолжить начатое. 

На сей раз в ином положении. Он сидел на коленях, выпятив свой аппетитный зад, и умопомрачительно отсасывал, сам невольно возбуждаясь от происходящего. Во рту скапливалась слюна и текла по горячему стволу. При попытке глубоко себя насадить, возникал дискомфорт в глотке и выступали слезы в уголках глаз. Но Коннор пробовал и не жалел о сделанном. Не важно, как сильно он сам получает удовольствие. Главное — это Ричард. Его удовольствие, которое они, в любом случае, делят на двое.

И как бывало у них прежде, Коннор ощущал то же острое удовольствие, что и Ричард, по телу будто проходил ток, и он с уверенностью знал — близнец ощущает тоже самое. Что—то было необыкновенное в их связи, в их ощущениях. Вроде бы, они уже перешли ещё одну черту, добавили ещё одну грань на бриллианте их любви, но стыда и ощущение неправильности не было. Скорее — легкое стеснение от того, что они делали это днем, и каждый из них мог видеть близнеца во всей нескрываемой обнаженной красоте.  
Раздвинув ноги шире, и хватая Коннора за волосы, Ричард не давил свои стоны, как обычно, когда родители были дома. Сейчас они одни, и можно было полностью отдаться сумасшедшему удовольствию. 

— Коннор, я хочу тебя, — шептал Ричард, чуть ли не до боли сжимая волосы Коннора. 

— Я весь твой, — отвечает тот, как только отстраняется, и берется немного дрожащими, от вспыхнувших ярких ощущений, руками за плечи близнеца. — Люблю тебя. 

— И я тебя, — Ричард целует Коннора во влажные губы, чувствуя свой собственный вкус, который не отличался от Коннора. Они одинаково пахли, даже собаки не могли бы их различить по нюху. 

Коннор уселся на бедра Ричарда, и не разрывая поцелуя, стал медленно двигаться, потираясь об член Ричарда своим. 

Пусть в их жизни не присутствовал полноценный секс, с проникновением, то, что они вытворяли друг с другом — хватало с лихвой. Одни лишь их чувства и эмоции передавали так много, что взорваться в мощнейшем оргазме — задача из простых.   
Двигаясь то рвано, то равномерно, близнецы подводили себя к пику. И не будь риска попасться, они могли растянуть удовольствие надолго. Заставить друг друга изнывать от желания. Однако сейчас время поджимало. Родители могли вернуться с минуты на минуту. 

— Быстрее, Коннор... — подстегивал его Ричард, держа Коннора за бедра, помогая ему двигаться на нем. Смазки вышло так много, что живот и бедра стали скользкими, члены были плотно прижаты к друг другу между их животами, и это было настолько приятно, что даже помощь рук не понадобилась, чтобы довести друг друга до оргазма.

С опозданием лишь в одну-две секунды, Коннор кончает, так и прижатый максимально близко к близнецу, и стонет в момент яркого удовольствия в его рот. Они почти не отрывались от поцелуев. Даже слова, вылетающие из их уст, получались трудно выговариваемыми из-за отсутствия расстояния.

Но они прекрасно понимали друг друга без слов. В теле и по внутренней связи они ощущали настолько приятное блаженство, что хотелось просто так сидеть, обняв друг друга руками и ногами, не двигаясь. Выравнивая дыхание и сердцебиение, прикрыв глаза, и утыкаясь в шеи друг друга, они сидели так несколько минут. Первым ожил Ричард, начиная лениво гладить влажные от пота кудряшки Коннора на затылке. 

— Рисунок не забудь припрятать, хорошо? Я не хочу, чтобы родители, заглянув к нам, увидели в какой я там позе разлегся, да еще и возбудившись... 

— Конечно, милый, не беспокойся, я умею шифроваться. Я не один год рисую обнаженные натуры по уроку живописи, и я умело их прятал, родители ни разу не видели. Даже друзья не видели, — усмехнулся Ричард. А Коннор видел, и уже тогда у него закрались сомнения по поводу ориентации Ричарда. Слишком уж явно и чувственно он рисовал мужские натуры, а женские получались схематичными и сухими. 

Тогда Коннор еще сам не понимал, кем он был. Его не привлекали ни мальчики, ни девочки. И только сейчас он понимал, что всегда чувствовал влечение к Ричарду. Настолько тонкое и необъяснимое, что считал это просто сильной братской любовью. 

— Поверить не могу, что согласился тебе позировать обнаженным...

— И во что это вылилось, — протянул Ричард почти мечтательно. Руки обвили талию Коннора крепче, который всё-ещё сидел на нем в интимной позе.

Только Коннор открыл рот, чтобы ответить на реплику брата, как из приоткрытого окна послышался шум колес и работающего двигателя. 

— Черт, родители вернулись, — немного в панике пробормотал он, быстро отстраняясь.

— Да ладно, они же не ворвутся к нам сразу, — и Коннору показалось, что Ричард улыбнулся от его испуга. Коннор фыркнул, поспешно оттирая следы их страсти салфетками и второпях, спотыкаясь, надевая одежду. Сам Ричард не сильно спешил. И когда Коннор был в полном порядке, с приглаженной прической, Ричард только надевал рубашку и застегивал пуговицы. 

— Ты чего как капуша? — непонимающе нахмурился, наблюдая за этой неспешностью. И не дошел и до четвертой пуговицы, как вылетел из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
